


Doppelganger

by saiyanb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyanb/pseuds/saiyanb
Summary: After defeating Buu Goku starts to experience bizarre dreams where he wonders an endless hall of doors unable to open a single one.  The only variable factor of this dream is Vegeta who seems quite put off he's even there.   Ever persistent, Goku continues to try opening these doors over the years with shocking revelations along the way whenever he's met with success.Faced with some life altering discoveries, he's bombard with many confusing feelings as he blundered from one disaster to another.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the defeat of Majin Buu. 'Dragonball Super' isn't included in this story's time line nor 'Dragonball GT'.

Doppelganger: Prologue

At first he thought it was nothing more than a bizarre dream, one he remembered in detail upon waking; whereas, his normal dreams faded quickly. It consisted of an endless hallway lined with doors, each door locked tight. He wondered randomly picking doors to try, getting nowhere, till eventually the solitude was interrupted. The intruder simply materialized from thin air, silently, with no warning.

"You don't belong here, Kakarot," came the smooth voice as thick arms crossed over a deep chest; a hostile look upon his sharp features.

"Do you know what's behind the doors, Vegeta?" he'd ask, familiar and undeterred by the older saiyan's unfriendly nature.

"That's none of your concern," the prince of saiyans stated, moving within arm's reach. "Don't come here anymore," he demanded and shove him hard.

The feel of falling always woke him and he'd lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering what it meant.

He had that dream many times; the only thing that varied was Vegeta. The saiyan prince grew angrier and angrier with each episode till Goku was jolted awake with the phantom feel of a ki blast being directed his way. Eventually, the anger died to be replaced with a put off expression and firm demand not to return. Finally, he arrived at the hall and Vegeta didn't. It was strangely lonely standing in that endless line of doors trying with no luck to open them, no angry prince to shoo him away. 

For years he dreamed of that endless hallway, turning door knobs, but unable to enter. 

Time passed, Goten grew, Gohan got married, and he became a proud grandfather. The empty dream could not compare to the little bundle of joy that was his granddaughter. It was a shock when news eventually reached him that Bulma was expecting a second child.

Chichi kept him updated when she visited Capsule Corps, but he just never got around to seeing his oldest friend and once rival. Life was quiet and peaceful... boring. 

It was a shock the first time a door opened. He'd stared at the gap between door and frame in amazement before timidly peeking inside. It was a moderate sized room and Bulma was there seated in a rocking chair her arms curled around a blanket swaddled bundle. A lovely look upon her face as she peered into the cloth, humming softly.

Curious Goku moved to look over her shoulder, smiling at the sight that greeted him. A baby stared back at him, eyes an inky black and head covered in equally black short curls. He watched in awe as the child's eyes lightened to blue and the hair changed from curls to soft tuff-like spikes, a fringe of bangs hanging cutely in its eyes.

"It's going to be a girl," said a mellow voice behind him. Jumping Goku whirled to see Vegeta leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a neutral look upon his face. 

"A girl, wow," smiled Goku, turning back to mother and child to watch the black spikes of hair lighten to lavender before straightening and falling loose around its chubby face, looking hauntingly like a girl version of Trunks.

Vegeta moved to stand next to him, watching the baby's features morph and change colors. 

"She's going to be cute," grinned Goku, lifting a hand and attempting to touch the baby's now blue locks. He blinked in surprise when his hand passed through both mother and child like an illusion. 

"Ah," agreed Vegeta, a soft turn of his lips, just shy of a smile. "I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as her mother." The baby’s features changed to be a mirror image of an infant Bulma and the smile Vegeta had been holding back finally touched his face.

Goku stared at the happy image he made in wonder. "Vegeta," he called, not wanting to break the spell, but too curious to remain quiet. The prince turned to look at him. "Why was I finally able to open a door?"

The prince gave a soft snort and shrug of his shoulders, as he did the image of Bulma and their unborn baby faded to be replaced with the long stretching hall of doors. "Guess I forgot to lock one...." 

Goku pouted, but Vegeta continued to grin at him in an amused manner. "Don't be that way, I told you not to come here," he said with no heat. "But... I suppose I'm not really mad you did... this time." 

They shared a smile and then he woke. Later that day a beaming Chichi told him Bulma was expecting a girl.

"I know," grinned Goku.

"You do?" blinked Chichi in surprise. "How? Bulma only found out yesterday and she's just now calling to tell everyone."

Goku shrugged, not quite sure himself. 

Chichi gave him an odd look before her expression became wistful and dreamy. "Oh, she's so lucky, a little girl. I've always wanted a girl."

He'd laughed good naturedly at her and asked if lunch was ready. Huffing, Chichi told him a couple minutes more and vanished into the kitchen. 

It was sad when he had the dream next and was unable to open any doors, but that didn't deter him from trying. More time passed and he was finally able to open his second door. It was a shock what he found this time.

Vegeta lay on what appeared to be a bed that's red satiny sheets expanded endlessly beyond sight. Powered up to Super Saiyan, he lay naked and would have been fully exposed if not for Bulma straddling his lap equally nude. Goku blushed knowing he should look away, but unable to get his eyes to move from the sweaty image they made. Vegeta bucked slowly between her long legs which were curled around his hips squeezing hard to maintain her seat over the empowered male she straddled. One of her hands was braced against his washboard stomach, the other toyed with one of the proud saiyan's nipples. She pinch the dark nub and ground down to meet him, breasts bouncing in time to their movements. Vegeta's hands cupped and squeezed her firm bottom helping to lift and lower her. Occasionally, one hand would slide up to stroke a long length of blue tail branching from her spine as it looped and slashed the air: a saiyan tail. A green lens scouter flashed over her eye, reading his power as it climbed. 

The read out on her scouter began to flash rapidly emitting a high beep like a warning and she let out a low rumbling purr, tongue dragging over her bottom lip. Sparkles burst around Vegeta's being and the scouter smoked and exploded. The blue haired woman didn't even flinch, her hand slid up to unhook the broken device and toss it aside. A wicket grin stretched her face as she moved both hands to Vegeta's rippling abs pressing her ample breasts together in an impressive display of cleavage. She began to move forcefully over the man below her, rolling and tilting her hips; Vegeta adjusted to straight thrusts to accommodate, their flesh met in loud slaps. Bulma looked smug from her perch; an air of superiority to her as she gazed down into his eyes. Breathy words in a language Goku didn't know, but felt he should, were uttered from the pair and a golden tail twined with aqua blue. 

Issuing a low roar, Vegeta flipped her on her side claiming dominance. He lifted her top thigh high, hips surging forward. She cried out in appreciation, nails raking down his rump. Vegeta's head tossed at the sting of her talons, the move caused him to spot Goku out of the corner of his eye. The saiyan no ouji snapped his head over to gape at his fellow saiyan, face coloring crimson. Goku awoke with a start. 

Disoriented, he looked around, not sure where he was till Chichi sat up next to him and asked if he'd had a bad dream.

He instantly focused on Vegeta's ki as it exploded with power off in the distance and started their way. Not giving his wife an explanation he jumped out of bed, lifted two fingers to his forehead, and vanished to appear before the enraged saiyan prince.

As soon as Vegeta saw him, he roared and slammed a fist into the side of Goku's face. The Earth-raised saiyan dropped from the sky to impact with ground shaking force into the forest below.

"Ouch!" whined Goku sitting up and holding the side of his face. "Vegeta, that wasn't very nice."

"Nice?!" growled the saiyan prince, dropping down to loom over him, face contorted with rage. "I'll show you nice!" he spat, drawing back a leg to kick Goku in the gut; booting him back into the air.

"Uh..." groaned Goku, wrapping his arms around his tender stomach. "What's going on? Are you possessed again or something?" 

The comment only enrage the saiyan more. He came at Goku with a hail of punches the other was hard pressed to defend against.

"Vegeta! Talk to me! What's wrong?" shouted Goku, twisting to avoid the prince's flying fists.

"Like you don't know!" raged Vegeta. Moving in close, he laced his hands together and brought them down on the other saiyan's shoulder.

Goku was sent spinning towards the ground once more, barely managing to stop himself before impact, only to receive the prince's bare feet in his gut as Vegeta pile drived into him. The crater he made with his body was pretty impressive.

Goku lay here a moment, coughing specks of blood, staring at the fuming prince hovering overhead in nothing but a loose pair of black sleep pants. Wincing, he pulled himself up into a seated position. "Why are you so pissed at me this time?"

The rage increased tenfold upon Vegeta’s face and hissing he began powering up a ki ball in his hands. 

Enough was enough. Goku used his Instant Transmission to appear in Vegeta's face. Lifting his hands to the sides of his head his ki intensified. 

"Solar flare!" he shouted and blinding light assaulted Vegeta's eyes. Crying out, Vegeta brought his hands up to shield his face and Goku used the opening to grab him by the head, ramming his knee into the older saiyan's stomach as he pulled the smaller man forward to meet it. The prince doubled over, Goku's hands moved from Vegeta's head to his shoulders and he dove slamming Vegeta's back into the ground below. Straddling the prince's waist Goku pinned the other saiyan's arms down and powered up to super saiyan to ensure Vegeta couldn't easily throw him off.

The prince bucked like an crazed bronco causing heat to pool in Goku's belly as the motion made him recall his dream. Vegeta's power started to climb, not in the mood to prolong this Goku ascended straight to super saiyan three seizing and slamming his wrists to the ground.

The prince roared in outrage, literally shaking in Goku’s grip from frustration.

"Why are you so mad?" demanded Goku once more.

"Don't act like you don't know after what you've done," snapped Vegeta.

"What I've done?" exclaimed Goku huffing. "What could I possibly have done? I haven't even seen you in over two years Vegeta!"

The prince stilled, meeting Goku's gaze, hunting for sincerity. Goku watched as the power drain out of him, the gold leeched from his hair, eyes darkened to a colorless black. An ashamed looked crossed the prince's features, but there was a twist to his mouth like he'd tasted something bitter. It was a strange feeling, holding Vegeta down at the max of his power while the prince's was subdued; adding to the off-feeling was their state of dress or lack thereof. He hadn't thought to put on any clothes; he was dressed only in light blue boxer shorts and a white undershirt. The heat of the other man's skin was a sharp contrast to the cold of the night air.

"You really have no idea do you," uttered Vegeta. "If my mate was saiyan and truly there with me, I'd have been honor bound to kill you." 

"Bulma? This has something to do with Bulma?" questioned Goku.

Vegeta closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, body going totally limp with the breath. "How humiliating...," muttered the prince.

Goku stared at the strange image of Vegeta laying there; he could tell that the fight was over, but he still wasn't sure why it had started. "Are you mad I didn't come see Bulma when she had her baby... ah," he paused trying to remember what Chichi said they'd named the little girl.

"Bulla," supplied Vegeta. "I have no say in what you do or do not do," stated Vegeta, causing Goku to frown at him. "Are you going to keep me pinned like this all night?"

Goku jolted at the question, realizing he was still in SS3 form while Vegeta only his base. Goku's power flashed out, returning his mane of spikes to their normal inky black and length. He moved off the older saiyan feeling strangely awkward as Vegeta climbed to his feet putting distance between them. 

"What was this about, Vegeta?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at the shorter male. 

Vegeta didn't answer right away; he stared ahead as if thinking. "I let my guard down... that's all. It won't happen again." Without another word, the saiyan prince powered up enough to blast off into the night sky.

Goku watched him go, feeling like he'd missed something important. 

Years passed and he didn't see Vegeta again, but he dreamed of calling for the older saiyan as he walked the endless hall of doors; his calls meet with lonely silence. 

When next he saw the other saiyan again, Goku was outside sparing with his youngest son, disappointed at his lack of commitment to his training. He sensed the capsule plane with familiar ki heading their way. Effortlessly taking Goten down, he concentrated on those approaching ki recognizing Vegeta and Bulma. The plane landed before him and the couple exited. 

Bulma was mad at him for not visiting. Vegeta standoffish as if he didn't care one way or another. The conversation turned to the upcoming tournament and the new fighter Goku had discovered. The rest is history or so they say....

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Regret's a funny thing. Despite all the great things he'd done, the many adventures he'd had, he, Son Goku, had many regrets. His current regret hovered over him, taunting him with what he'd failed to see. 

But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when he'd returned home from his ten year absence training Uub. The young majin-turned-human had been a thrilling challenge and he was proud to have given direction to his seemingly limitless potential. The role of teacher had been a hard one, but rewarding. It'd take ten years before he was satisfied with the end results, but the years had seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye to him. 

Bidding farewell to Uub he brought two fingers to his forehead and sought out his wife's ki. She was a strong woman, but still a human on a planet teeming with billions of her kind and it took him a moment to lock onto it. Disappearing, he materialized before her. The dish she'd been drying with a hand towel crashed to the floor and Chichi staggered back in shock. Her eyes widened, wandered up to his face.

"Yo, Chichi, I'm home," he stated cheerfully before his smile slipped taking in her appearance.

Streaks of grey now ran through her once pitch black hair, fine lines etched around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. Her large dark eyes watered, spilling over at the sight of him.

"Goku-sa!" she cried leaping forward to wrap her arms around his middle. "Oh god... is that really you?" she sobbed.

"Yah... it's me," he said, sliding his hands down to gently grip and move her back for another look. One lifted to touch her cheek in disbelief. Had so much time really passed? He bore none of the lines or grey hairs she sported.

As if realizing what had Goku so transfixed Chichi stepped back in embarrassment. "I... It's been a long time... I've missed you." Her hands wandered up to her cheeks and tears poured down her face. "You look... you look good," she said, trying to force a smile. "I-I'm a mess... if you'd let me know you were coming home I'd have cleaned myself up for you... had a nice meal ready."

He reached out and pulled her back into his arms in a crushing hug, instantly loosening his grip as the air was blasted from her lungs. She use to feel so firm in his arms, body toned to perfections; now she just felt frail. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her hair. 

A lot can happen in ten years. Gohan seemed so mature and settled in; a successful teacher at a top dollar college, but his power level had dropped significantly. He said he still trained every now and then with Piccolo, but it was apparent that he was happy and content, that without his father as an influence in his life training had taken a backburner to his family and job. He did look happy though.

Goten was jobless and carefree, flirting and making calf eyes at any beauty he passed. He too had neglected his training in favor of a social life. He went to Gohan's college, but his manners made Goku wonder if he was taking it seriously or just using it as a ground to find 'hot chicks'. He didn't know how to feel about his youngest child, he supposed he'd gotten the carefree persona from himself, but without the drive and directions he just seemed like a leaf floating in the wind. 

Pan was a saving grace. Though she just didn't have the same potential as his sons she was quick to anger and quicker to punch, so much like her grandmother Chichi. At the age of fourteen she was a spirited teenager out to learn and explore. After returning he'd spent the most time with her. 

Wishing for a daughter like her, he'd suggested to Chichi that they try for another child, a girl this time; but his wife had sadly shaken her head and said it wasn't possible for her to give him any more children; it had nearly put her in tears to tell him this. It was difficult for him to grasp that after the age of thirty-five it could be hard or even unsafe for women to have children and his wife was in her early fifties now. 

His once overbearing wife was more subdued. She still let him know how mad she was for him leaving her, but it was nothing like the explosion of fury he'd have imagined ten years back. She just seemed grateful he'd returned and for the first time he felt guilty he'd left. He'd missed out on so much, he felt like a stranger to his family now. 

It was awkward meeting up with Krillin, looking at his mop of grey hair. His wife 18 seemed ageless and he had to wonder if she was like him, just slow aging or eternally young; he didn’t envy her that. Was she suffering like he was? He didn’t think so, the two seemed almost nauseatingly happy sharing their own special language of smiles directed at each other. Goku wondered what it was like to be so close to someone like that. He loved Chichi, but he could honestly say he didn't understand her. Krillin had laughed when he'd confessed this to him, saying men would just never understand women; he did this while sharing one of those secretive smiles with his wife. 

Muten Roshi was the same; he doubted the immortal master would ever change.

Yamacha had given up fighting all together and was engaged to a woman his age that had two children from a previous marriage. Goku had a hard time pretending to be interested as Yamcha excitedly told him about his experiences as a new dad or the plans he had for his upcoming wedding. Even though he had children of his own, it was just so foreign to chat idly about them and he was still somewhat clueless when it came to weddings. 

He didn't know what had happened to Tenshinhan, Chaosu, or Lunch. It seemed like ages since he'd last seen them.

Piccolo's company was refreshing. The Namekian’s looks and manners were exactly how he remembered them. It was regretful that they didn't have more in common. Mediating or having a mock spar was about all they could do together, Piccolo wasn't strong enough to challenge him and really the only common ground they shared was Gohan and fighting. Still it was nice from time to time to visit while the namek floated there and mediated, strangely peaceful. He'd napped right next to Piccolo a couple of times when the day was particularly nice and sunny.

Trunks was the first of the Brief family he meet after his return. He came over with Goten for a visit. It was a shock to see Trunks in his expensive business suit, the current president of Capsule Corps. Despite a very demanding job he was in much better shape than Goten, his finely tailored suit barely hid his well-toned form; Goku figured that was Vegeta's doing. It was comical to see Pan peer at him from around corners sighing; she obviously had a crush on him despite the age difference. 

Trunks was quick to invite Goku and his family over for dinner, stating his parents would love to see him after so long. Chichi was quick to accept, but inside Goku wondered if it was a good idea. He didn't want to see what his oldest friend Bulma, who was even older than his wife, looked like now; the thought filled him with dread. Visiting Vegeta on the other hand, that was different. Vegeta was older than him, but he was still a saiyan. Surely Vegeta was as he remembered, and better yet, stronger since the last time they'd met. The thought of a spar with the saiyan prince was something he just couldn't pass up. 

Arriving at Capsule Corps with his whole family: Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Pan, they were greeted by Bulma and Bulla. He supposed she'd aged well. Her hair was still the same beautiful shade of blue; no lines framed her eyes, only slight ones around her mouth. Chichi went to her and told her she looked great. Ever vain Bulma laughed and said it was a mix of good genes and hard work. Later he heard her admit to his wife she dyed her hair and did something called Botox to her skin. 

Bulla was the spitting image of a young Bulma, a teenager close to Pan's age, Goku had to wonder how old Bulma'd been when she had her; past thirty-five, somewhere in her forties. He felt bitter resentment at the thought. If he'd stayed with his wife instead of leaving with Uub he might have that daughter he wished for. 

The others were there waiting for them inside: Krillin and his wife, and Yamcha enjoying some time with his friends away from his new family.

They'd all sat down to eat, after some lit conversation Bulma realized that Vegeta wasn't there.

"Men," she said rolling her eyes and getting up. "I'll go find them."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Bulma. I can do it," said Goku, raising two fingers to his forehead, hunting for the saiyan prince's ki.

Bulma glanced at him, eyes widening in panic. "Wait, Goku!" she shouted just as he 'IT'd' away.

The sight that he materialized before would haunt him afterwards.

Vegeta had his hands braced against the wall he faced and someone was pressed up against his back. The low light gleamed off the teeth buried deep in the skin of the shorter saiyan's throat.

Eyes closed, Vegeta let out a throaty sound as the figure that held him growled deeply; blood slid down the saiyan prince's front to stain the white tank he wore. The larger figure drew back his hips only to slam them hard against the slightly bent over saiyan earning another breathy moan. 

Goku reacted before he could think, leaping forward to slam his fist into the head of Vegeta's attacker. Whoever they were gasped on impact, teeth tearing from Vegeta's throat, stumbling back from the shorter saiyan. 

Vegeta cried out in pain, hand flying up to the bite. His head turned towards Goku with a snarl that died once he saw who it was. 

"Ka-Kakarot?" he gasped.

Goku could not believe what he was seeing. Vegeta's jeans were down around his knees. The man that had been pressed to Vegeta's back had been thrusting against him... with Vegeta's pants down... thrusting....

The figure on the ground groaned and sat up, a hand holding the side of his face where Goku's fist had impacted. Goku saw red. Screaming he whirled around, fist raised and ready to pummel whoever would dare do something like that to his prince! 

Strong arms slipped under and around his shoulders, locking behind his head, stopped him short.

Goku strained against the hold, head turning to see who had ambushed him and was surprised to see it was none other than the saiyan no ouji himself.

"Ve-Vegeta...? What are you...? Let go! Let go so I can kill this bastard!" he shouted, astonished Vegeta would stop him from attacking the man that had been violating him. He thrashed in the other saiyan's hold power starting to climb. 

"God damnit! Kakarot!" roared Vegeta slamming him violently into the wall. The plaster cracked on impact, but Goku was hardly fazed. 

Goku jumped to super saiyan, blasting Vegeta into another wall, before turning to leap at the room's other occupant who'd been climbing back to his feet. Vegeta phased out to appear between them so fast it appeared as if he'd used Goku's Instant Transmission technique. 

"Think, you fool!" Vegeta roared in his face, flashing up to super saiyan himself; their hands locked, stopping Goku in his tracks. "Do you really think that weakling could do that to me if I didn't want him to?!"

"Hey," protested a voice from behind him. "I resent that."

Goku paused in his mindless struggle. His senses felt for the male behind Vegeta and yes, compared to Vegeta's super saiyan strength, he was nothing. His eyes locked with Vegeta's who was blushing furiously. Almost without his consent, Goku's eyes slid down the prince's blood stained tank to his naked lap and the angry red erection Vegeta sported.

Goku's eyes felt like they would roll out of his head. "...Oh...."

"Bastard!" hissed Vegeta shoving him back easily now due to the larger saiyan's shocked state. "You're a real cock block, you know that Kakarot?" he growled heatedly while fumbling to pull up his pants. "Get the lights would you," he snapped to the room's other occupant. 

Goku watched the shadowy figure move to one side of the room and suddenly light flooded the once dark area. He gasped once he could see the unknown person and backed up a step as a face alike to his in every way save the dark skin tone stared back.

"Tu-Turles?!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Goku gaped at the naked saiyan as Turles stooped to pick up a pair of boxer briefs off the floor, slipping into them. Not bothering with the other articles of clothing littering the carpet, the dark skinned saiyan leaned against the wall and regarded him in a put off manner. Oddly there was a tattoo on his upper arm like a barcode that Goku couldn't remember him sporting before.

"You're supposed to be dead!" accused Goku, pointing a finger at him. 

Turles huffed and stuck his nose in the air. "Well I'm not, deal."

Goku's head swung between the two. "What's going on?! He was attacking you," he exclaimed too Vegeta.

Vegeta's blush deepen and his eyes glanced to the side in an embarrassed fashion. "No, he wasn't."

"He was biting you! You're covered in blood," said Goku, directing his pointing hand at Vegeta's blood stained tank and the raw bite upon the slope of his throat. 

Vegeta's hand lifted to cover the wound, eyes glancing upwards as if asking for divine assistances.

Turles laughed and Goku felt his hackles rise. "What Kakarot, you’ve never seen a love bite before?" he said with a teasing air.

It took real effort to not respond to the dark saiyan's jape. "Why is he here? Why is he-he touching you?!" demanded Goku.

"That's none of your business," growled Vegeta.

"He came here to destroy Earth with some kind of planet draining tree!" accused Goku.

Vegeta snorted. "I've heard the tale. It'd be the pot calling the kettle black if I held that against him."

"That doesn't explain why he's alive, why he's here, or why he's fucking you!" screamed Goku at his wits end. "How can you do this behind Bulma's back?!"

"The woman's fully aware of the situation," stated Vegeta, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"I don't believe you! What about Trunks? What about Bulla?!"

"Everyone knows," said Vegeta glaring his way. "He's been here for five years now, like usual you're the last to know. Your wife didn't mention it to you?"

"Chichi knows?!"

The door banged open and a panting Bulma stood in the doorway as if she'd just run a marathon. Her blue eyes surveyed the room quickly tallying everything up, she groaned. "He popped in on you two having sex didn't he?"

Goku's mouth dropped in disbelief... she did know.

"Balls deep," snickered Turles, wincing as his wide grin pulled the tender flesh Goku had punched.

Goku watched, wide eyed, as Bulma hurried over to the dark saiyan and gently took hold of his chin to see. "Uww, he got you good," she said admiring the bruise starting to form. 

"Why didn't you stop him or tell him about Turles?' demanded Vegeta to his wife.

"He disappeared before I could," snapped Bulma. "You knew he was here, I'll bet you felt his ki the instant he entered this house. Why were 'you' fucking around?" she countered.

"I wasn't expecting him to use that stupid technique once he was inside the house and dumb-dumb here won't take ‘no’ for an answer," said Vegeta, gesturing at Turles.

"You didn't protest that hard," leered Turles.

"You're okay with Vegeta cheating on you?!" exclaimed Goku at Bulma.

Bulma sighed. "He's not cheating on me."

"You broke up?" gasped Goku.

"No," sighed Bulma throwing up her hands. "I'll explain, but first, Turles put some clothes on! We have guests waiting on you two to come down so they can eat. Tell them Goku and I will be there shortly, but go ahead and start without us." She glared at Vegeta, "you owe me."

"Hn, no I don't," snorted Vegeta. "I don't see why you need to explain anything; it's none of his concern."

"How would you like it if he told you that after walking in on him having sex with an enemy like-like Freeza or something?" snapped Bulma.

"Eww, that was not a mental image I wanted to see woman and I definitely would 'not' want to know how that happened," stated Vegeta, pulling a face at the thought. 

Bulma slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned. "You know what I'm trying to say, just- just take Turles and get out of here while I clean up your mess."

Vegeta huffed and uncrossed his arms to motion to Turles. "Come on," he said moving towards the door. 

Goku's eyes snapped to the long length of tail that trailed behind the shorter saiyan in disbelief. 

"When did your tail grow back?" he asked numbly before Vegeta could leave.

"Roughly the same time he became more than an unwanted house guest," said Vegeta flicking his hand Turles's way before disappearing out the door. Turles flashed him a smug look before scooping up his clothes and following suit.

"He lives here?" said Goku numbly staring at the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Goku," said Bulma reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. "I hope you're not traumatized for life seeing that."

"Ah," Goku's eyes glanced up remembering Vegeta's flushed gasping face, heat flooded his cheeks. He glanced at Bulma to see her amused smile and shook his head till the image fled. "How did this happen Bulma?"

"It's a long story," said the blue haired beauty. "Come with me." He numbly followed her to a large family room with a plush couch and a big screen TV. Plopping down on the couch she patted the spot next to her. Goku settled down and propped his elbows on his knees, face serious as he waited for Bulma to begin her explanation. 

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about this sooner," admitted Bulma, picking up a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table in front of them to pull one out and light it. She drew deeply on the cigarette before blowing out a long line of smoke. "After all, your son was the one that found him."

"Goten?" questioned Goku.

Bulma shook her head. "Nah, Gohan and Piccolo. They were training when they sensed him; of course, they went to investigate. He was quite the mess when they brought him here, needed a senzu before I realized who he was. I thought he was you at first." She stared at him, cigarettes all but forgotten as she studied his face. "You two look so much alike, it's uncanny."

Goku didn't know how to feel about that, he didn't like the idea of Turles running around with his face.

"Anyway he survived your fight, but not without sustaining heavy injuries. He was too weak to put up much resistance after and some kind of military unit captured him. They locked him up... did things to him; trust me it wasn't a pretty story. He managed to escape about five years ago and that's when Gohan and Piccolo felt him power up." 

"How could humans possible keep him prisoner? Once he healed there's no way."

Bulma had a faraway look on her face as she recalled. "There were... bands around his limbs, tech I've never seen before. The one on his neck was broken when they brought him here and I guess having that one down was what allowed him to finally escape; they were some kind of ki restrictors. I wanted to study them, but Vegeta was so mad when he figured out what they were he destroyed them before I could."

Goku paled at the thought, a machine that could suppress your ki?!

Bulma took another draw of her cigarette and ground it into an ashtray on the coffee table. "No one knew what to do with him so I suggested we keep him here. We had the space and, despite his protests, Vegeta had plenty of time to watch and keep him in line. It's funny, Vegeta really didn't like him at first, they fought 24/7; probably had to do with that face of his, "she guessed once again studying his profile. "That's how he came to live here," she said leaning back in a comfortable manner.

"That still doesn't explain-" he gestured at her and around him. 

"How we ended up sharing him?" supplied Bulma, lifting an eyebrow.

Goku flushed and nodded.

Bulma sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "It was the logical thing to do."

"What?!"

Bulma looked up at him through the curtain of her blue bangs and smiled. "You look good, Son-kun."

Goku was lost, but he nodded his head. "You do too."

Bulma's smile widened a fraction, then lessened to a frown. "You look exactly as I remember you ten years ago... so does Vegeta." She shifted, crossing her legs. "I was able to salvage some data chips from yours and Nappa's space pods. Basic information on saiyans. One of the things I learned is that the average male saiyan usually only lives around 60 years due to their overly aggressive nature, the average female nearly twice as long."

Goku was lost at the change of topics, but slightly intrigued by the data. "Why would girls live so much longer?"

"It's not that the males can't live as long, it's that they tend to die prematurely in combat. Females just have more incentive with offspring and mates to tend to. When I asked him, Vegeta said he'd never heard of a saiyan dying of old age. The oldest saiyan he knew of was a female who was 208 years old."

"208!" exclaimed Goku in shock.

Bulma nodded. "I had much the same response. He went on to tell me that that female was pregnant when the planet was destroyed, by our standards she appeared in her forties, and even boosted of having eight males in her harem; hardly the description of a elderly woman."

Goku nearly fell off the couch in shock. "Are you saying you have no idea how long we're going to live?" He paused, face scrunching up in confusion, "harem?"

Bulma nodded amused by his reaction. "Yah, though I'm sure you and Vegeta will both end up getting yourselves killed before you get a grey hair," she fingered a lock of her own brilliant blue thoughtfully. "As for the harem part, female saiyans usually kept anywhere from two to four mates at a time."

Goku gaped at her in disbelief. "So... is that what's happening here?"

"Kind of," said Bulma, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. "I'm the alpha and Vegeta and Turles are my harem." The wicked grin she sent Goku's way did have him tumbling off the couch.

"What?! Bu-but, how is that possible?!" he exclaimed pulling himself back onto the couch. "How can you be the one in charge and not Vegeta?! He's so commanding and aggressive! I can't see him in a lesser role!" As he said that the image of Vegeta bent over letting Turles pound his firm rear flashed in his mind, he couldn't stop the returning blush that lit his cheeks.

"Who's the one that provides in this relationship? Who puts food on the table and a roof over our heads? Who's the breadwinner?" asked Bulma with a smug air.

"Uh... you," said Goku, blinking as he thought about it.

Bulma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Me. I'm the one that provides for my family and well at that. Vegeta may be aggressive, but he's never tried to assert himself as the head of the household; it's actually the complete opposite. He likes being taken care of. He's far too comfortable with the way things are. Turles," paused Bulma with an air of exasperation in her voice. "He on the other hand wanted the role, but even he had to admit there was no way he'd ever be able to support us in the same lavish lifestyle that I do; so he reluctantly defers to me."

"So the three of you are like a..." Goku trailed off at a loss for the right word.

"Polygamous household?" supplied Bulma. "Not exactly, we're not equals. It's more like Vegeta has two 'wifes," said Bulma making quotes in the air with her fingers. "But, I'm Vegeta's first wife and he supports me as the head of the household, a position of power over Turles, so in matters of how our children and household are run I pretty much have the most authority. In truth, I'd say Turles's is pretty low on the totem pole; more like an approved mistress or mister?" she said questionably with a shrug. "Not sure what you'd called a male side lover. Really he's just putting up with it, biding his time till I kick the bucket."

"So then it's like just Vegeta and him and you and Vegeta?" questioned Goku

"Oh, there's some heavy petting and fooling around between Turles and I; he's a fine specimen after all," she said with a wink in Goku's direction. "But, it's never progressed beyond oral. Vegeta made it pretty clear he didn't trust Turles to restrain himself sufficiently and from what I've seen those two do together I honestly agree. Plus, Vegeta's kind of territorial of me," she smile warmly saying that. "No, it's only Vegeta that Turles has always wanted. Thou, I do like to watch them together and every now and then we sandwich him between us."

Goku blushed to the root of his hair thinking about that. "I can't believe you'd do that for him..." he muttered mind racing.

Bulma's smug smile slipped and she sighed. "It didn't happen overnight; really this arrangement has only been around for about two years. I was pretty against it the first three. His eyes ravishing my husband right in front of me, he never tried to hide his interest," she snorted. "But that was before..."

"Before?" prompted Goku.

Bulma sighed again. "I know you say I look good, Goku, but let's be honest I'm past my prime."

"What does that-" started Goku only to be cut off.

"It has everything to do with it!" snapped Bulma and for the first time Goku sensed hurt in her voice. "Do you have any idea how miserable it is not being able to pleasure your own husband?"

"What?" uttered Goku.

"I used to rock his world! We used to have the 'best' sex a man and woman can experience together; toe curling, scream out loud sex!" she shouted in his face causing Goku to press himself back into the couch.

She drew back, seeming to deflate as she did. "It was phenomenal, still is, but..." she trailed off sadly. "He accidently broke my hip about three years back while we were in the middle of some pretty rowdy sex," said Bulma, blushing for the first time. "He was quick to get me a senzu, but it didn't matter the damage was done.... Our relationship changed." 

“It wasn't obvious at first, but I soon figured it out. He started focusing on me, being more creative and inventive... making me come, over and over.... He was always so controlled and extremely careful, so careful he rarely came with me; left so many of our sessions without any release at all. It was humiliating lying there feeling so good, while he wasn't sharing it with me. We started to really fight then, the tension was just too high. I was ashamed, humiliated, he frustrated and in denial." She looked on the verge of tears just remembering. 

"Turles picked up on it and I'd pretty much convinced myself he was trying to steal Vegeta from me.... I said and did some pretty horrible things to them both. It was Turles who eventually suggested we share, be a family unit and work together. Going on about all kinds of saiyan shit and making sure Vegeta was 'taken care of'," said the blue haired beauty making quote marks in the air with her fingers. "Kept pointing out that I was most likely gonna die first. That if I really cared about him I'd set it up so he didn't do anything stupid when it happened; manipulative fucker. At the time, all that did was put my back up."

"Eventually, I put an end to it by telling him Vegeta was my husband and he could get the fuck out of my house. So he left.... I won just like that.... But, all the stuff he said... hunted me after. I couldn't sleep, could barely eat. I so worried, felt so selfish, like I'd driven nails into Vegeta's coffin…," she gave a weak laugh. "I married an alien, one that looks and act so human at times it's easy to fool myself into thinking he's just like me..., but I know for fact he's not.... He's never asked me for more; told me I was more than enough. Wasn't truly alive before... could die happy with me...," she tailed off a hunted look to her eyes. 

"I made Vegeta go out and bring him back. We talked and I agreed to give it a try with the stipulation they couldn't fool around without me. Well, at least, in the beginning; eventually, I dropped that rule."

"You mean like a... threesome?" questioned Goku fidgeting in his seat. 

Bulma laughed at his discomfort. "Well yes, it did start that way. Vegeta knew something was up, walked around like he expected an ambush; even started avoiding me when I began dropping hints I wanted to explore bringing Turles in. Pretty much had to trap him. I lured him into a false sense of security and once I had him 'occupied', Turles snuck in to join us. Turles did some kind of saiyan thing and that was that, they were connected in a why I still don't quite understand...."

"Part of me expected to feel jealous, but whatever Turles did..." she paused eyes distant as she recalled. "It was like something that'd been broken inside Vegeta was made whole again.... His whole demeanor changed for the better. Saiyans are pack creatures... there's something up here," she said touching her temple. "That they share between them and without it... it's like they're alone even when in the company of others. Vegeta seems so much happier and I feel no less loved; if anything, I honestly feel much closer to him now."

There was an awkward moment as Bulma collected herself from the long emotional story and Goku tried to process it all. In an attempt to lighten the mood Bulma laughed and said in an off handed manner, "I honestly didn't think Vegeta would resist Turles and my attempts to seduce him; especially, given how our relationship originally started."

"Uh? What?" uttered Goku intrigued despite his discomfort, mind holding on to the thought of Bulma, Turles, and Vegeta all being intimate together finding it highly arousing. His and Chichi's sex lives had always been tame, routine almost; not that that was Chichi's fault. She'd tried, had once even slipped on some lingerie for him. But, despite being fairly educated from his time living with Muten Roshi, he'd been rather clueless to her attempts at seduction. Had in fact ended up embarrassing her so bad she'd never done it again. Oddly, his interest in sex had only really kicked in right before and after his seven years in the afterlife. 

A brief, awkward, conversation with King Kai, the only one he felt he could really question about alien stuff like that (poor Piccolo had turned such an interesting shade of purple when he'd tried asking him) had reveled saiyans didn't tend to hit their sexual peak till their thirties. They could still procreate, but the drive just wasn't there till they were about that age. Which, subtract the time he'd been dead, was roughly around when he'd died fighting Cell and been revived to fight Majin Buu. Thinking back on it, the time he'd spent 'relaxing' with Chichi waiting for the Cell Tournament had been full of tumbling her onto whatever soft surfaces he could find. She'd been so surprised given how she'd always had to initiate intimacy between them in the past, but she'd recovered quickly and responded quite enthusiastically to his sudden interest. 

He knew there were many strange techniques and sexual implements from the many porn videos and naughty novels Muten Roshi had watched and read: oral, toys, anal penetration, voyeruism, sex with multiple partners at the same time. But, by the time he'd become interested in such things, Chichi had become pretty condition by his years of absence and lack of libido.

What would it be like to have someone else in the bedroom with them; if nothing else the thought of being watched made his heart pound.

Bulma was blushing again. "You don't know?" she questioned softly, nibbling her lower lip. "I figured... perhaps not. I've never said anything and of course Vegeta would never tell his rival, but Yamacha, well he's never been one to keep a secret...."

"Yamacha?!" gasped Goku in confusion bring his thoughts back to the conversation. "You and Vegeta... had a threesome with Yamacha?!"

Bulma glanced around as if expecting someone to be eavesdropping. "Gee, I probably shouldn't have said anything. If you don't know I'll bet Turles doesn't and I'm not sure how he'd react to hearing that."

"How? When? Why?" questioned Goku leaning forward for more details; beyond curious. "You said Vegeta's territorial of you and it's not like he doesn't know you and Yamacha have history."

Bulma was blushing up a storm. "It was before, when I was still with Yamacha, Vegeta was the third wheel then," admitted Bulma.

Goku's jaw must have hit the floor. Vegeta was so proud, he couldn't see him being a booty call for an established couple. "How?" he uttered again wanting to know.

Bulma fidgeted. "I won't go into too many details, but well the sexual tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I shamelessly flirted with Vegeta every chance I could get and he and Yamacha started hanging out; drinking and chatting. They were pretty good friends for awhile there."

"I'd have never thought that, around the time the androids showed up they looked like they hated each other," said Goku.

Bulma sighed, shoulders slumping. "About that time they did. Mine and Yamacha's sex life was starting to get stagnant so we were experimenting to try and spice it up. We tried anal and well I didn't like it much, but he really did," said Bulma glancing shyly at Goku. 

"We were being open, telling each other things that turned us on. I admitted being with two guys was a fantasy of mine.... Yamacha was a little too interested in that one. He kept bringing it up and I refused every time he mentions he knew this guy or whatever... I refused until he suggested Vegeta."

Goku sat silently across from her gapping. He would never have thought Yamacha of all people would be the one pushing to seduce Vegeta.

"I'm sure he knew Vegeta turned me on with his bad boy persona and pecs; the man is like a wet dream," sighed Bulma glancing up at the ceiling and smiling. "Sad to say, it really didn't take much convincing to make me agree to get him drunk and take advantage. It took a 'lot' of liquor but oh, it was good, so gooodd..." purred Bulma and Goku had to swallow at the dreamy look upon her face; had Chichi ever looked that way for him? 

"Him between my legs hard and big, sucking on my neck and moving like he'd never tire. Yamacha loud and rough behind him, every motion of his hips like an echo running through Vegeta into me."

Goku glanced down at his lap, seeing his member semi-hard listening to her. He squeezed his legs together and bent a bit at the waist to hide it. He should have told her to stop, but couldn't get the words to come to his dry mouth.

She kept going much to his delight and dismay. "Definitely one of my top ten best sexual experiences," stated Bulma with a nod. "It was awkward the next morning. Vegeta pretty much bolted to the gravity room once he woke up between us. Avoided us for two weeks after that, but it was so fantastic Yamacha and I were already plotting how to get him back into bed. Long story short he eventually gave in to our advances and for about a year the three of us were a happy trio. That all ended when I got pregnant."

"Oh," said Goku, the pieces starting to click.

Bulma nodded. "That's what drove the wedge between us. Yamacha might have been okay with it if Trunks had been his, but when I came back with an ultrasound showing the baby had a tail...," she sighed. "It turned nasty. He was hurt and lashing out at the both of us verbally and Vegeta physically, not that Vegeta cared. He didn't understand Yamacha's problem. It was about that time I started looking into those data chips so I kind of understood it's normal for two guys to share the same woman in his culture. I tried to explain this to Yamacha, but he wasn't interested in having a saiyan thing and pretty much forced me to make a choice: him or Vegeta."

"You chose Vegeta," said Goku nodding his head.

"No, I dumped them both," said Bulma.

"What?!"

"I was hormonal, unstable, and all the stress they were causing was getting to me so I ended it. Of course, Vegeta had nowhere to go and he was still training for the androids so he stayed at Capsule Corps. Yamacha left to go train as well and we all pretty much stayed clear of each other as much as possible. When I had Trunks, Vegeta come to see me after in the hospital. He didn't ask to hold him or anything, but he told me that even though we weren't mates that he would train him so he wouldn’t blow up the planet when his power started to manifest. Coming from Vegeta that was a big thing and I started to softened to him again. We were on talking terms and being friendly, but our physical relationship didn't start back up till you died."

"Me? Why would that make a difference?" wondered Goku out loud.

Bulma smiled and reached over to pat him on the hand. "He was devastated when we lost you; a total wreck. I think he took it harder than even Chichi so I...comforted him. He turned his attention to me and Trunks, became the prince charming I would have wished for; well minus the 'charm' part, Vegeta is Vegeta. Several years of being a family and happy together, we decided to make it official; he took me as his saiyan mate and I took him as my husband," said Bulma, fingering the ring on her hand. "I wish you could have been there for our wedding, it was such a special day... but then I wonder if it would have happened if you'd been around...."

"What do you mean...?" asked Goku tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy.

Bulma smiled to herself. "Nothing, never mind," she said getting up. "We'd better get back to the others or I'm sure the food will all be gone."

"Oh yah, food!" exclaimed Goku about to get up till he felt the pressure in his lap. Glancing down he spotted his full erection and a slight dark spot where his pre-cum had wetted the crotch of his pants. Mortified he tried to not show it on his face, "Ah... you go ahead. I need to use the bathroom first."

Bulma regarded him with an expressionless look and Goku had to wonder if she was on to his current problem. She got up and walked past him, stopping to pat him on his shoulder. "I'll try and save some food for you," she said, moving on.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief once she'd disappeared from sight he got up to hurry to the closest bathroom. Locking the door he moved to hover over the sink and freed his straining member from the confines of his pants. He'd become pretty used to doing this for himself over the years. He thought he should feel bad doing it at Bulma's, but his friend had been too free with details of her own sex life that he just couldn't feel all that guilty about getting worked up by it.

He started out as he always did picturing a sweet young Chichi laid out naked on their bed giving him coy looks while blushing. His hand gripped his erect member and started to squeeze and stroke, spreading the pre-cum already there. She would bend her knees and spread them wide, soft hands placed on her white inner thighs, dark eyes shining, and cheeks crimson as she mouthed his name breathlessly. 

He groaned, his hips giving little thrusts forward. They were never much for foreplay, it really didn't take much to make him hard and even if she wasn't immediately wet he produced such large amounts of pre cum entering had never been uncomfortable for either, which was really saying something given his size and girth. It did take some effort to get his knot inside her, they didn't always manage that. He would settle between her creamy thighs and push into her slick warmth and she would moan his name and run her fingers through his hair. One hand moved down to caress his balls, rolling them as he increased the speed of his strokes. He would thrust and she would squeeze with her thighs, he would grip her hips and increase the power and speed, she would move his hands from her hips to her chest asking him to be gentle with her. 

He groaned in frustration stroking for many minutes, this was usually the part where he came, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself over the top. His interest started to fade and his balls ached. He feared he was going to have to stop, be blue balled, when his drifting mind conjured up an image. An image of Vegeta laid between Bulma's long beautiful legs, Yamacha kneeling behind him, hands on the prince's hips, lap flush to Vegeta's backside. His wilting cock stiffened back to life and heat flood his face as he moaned and increased the pressure and speed of his strokes once more.

Vegeta rolled his hips, thrusting gently into Bulma and forcefully back onto Yamacha in a mad sway, taking and receiving. He could picture Bulma gasping and flushed, tossing her beautiful blue hair over the sheets as she clawed at Vegeta's shoulders. He could see Yamacha grunting and gasping as he thrust with all his might, hands bruisingly tight on the prince's hips as he plundered that royal booty. 

Oh god he was so close, teetering on the edge, but his mind was having a hard time picturing what Vegeta's face would look like. He stood there imagining, but too focused on the one missing element, till his dirty mind supplied him with the missing piece. The image of Turles, looking so much like himself, pressed to Vegeta’s back and the prince’s flushed pleasure filled face enjoy every moment of it.

He came hard, so 'hard'. 

His legs gave out on him and he would have tumbled to the cold title, but was quick enough to slap a hand onto the counter, keeping himself upright. He leaned forward till his forehead touched the cool glass of the mirror, still fisting himself, feeling stickiness slick his hand. He just kept coming and coming like he'd never come before. He was trembling, limbs like water when it finally ended. He stayed like that, face pressed to the glass for several minutes just trying to get his breath back and his pulse under control. He felt weak when he finally found the strength to stand up straight and survey the damage he'd caused.

The marble sink was cracked where he'd hit it, glass fogged from his hot breath, and several lines of thick cum trailed over the bowl of the sink and up over the facet to the middle of the mirror just below where the glass was smudged by his face. 

“Fuck….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story for the most part is already complete, it's right around 300 pages atm. It's been written for almost 2 years now, but for some reason I felt the fandom won't enjoy this kind of plot (too much hate between ships I guess); I just didn't have the guts to post it till now.  
> I've been rereading it over and over, tweaking; this chapter I rewrote quite a lot.  
> I'm gonna aim to release a chapter every week, but they may get delayed if I feel the need to rewrite lots of bits and pieces or possibly add in completely new chapters to the plot. There were some parts I felt needed more fleshing out. So please bare with me, the story is complete, but it may grow beyond what I've written at this point.
> 
> Thanks everyone that's left kudos and comments for the prologue they really strengthened my resolve to put this monster out there.  
> b-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Fuck," muttered Goku, turning on the faucet to rinse his hands and what he could of his cum splash; amazed at the distance he'd reached. Flipping the taps off he surveyed the damage, wincing at the cracked counter, wondering how he was going to explain it to Bulma. The mirror was a streaked mess, countertop and floor covered in puddles of water. All in all, the bathroom looked horrible! 

Feeling extremely embarrassed Goku straightened his clothes, blotting what damp spots he could with a towel until he was satisfied he didn't look so guilty of the act that had just taken place. Exiting the bathroom he used his ki sensing ability to navigate CC's massive compound towards his friends and family, deciding to walk instead of using his 'IT' technique; that'd gotten him into enough trouble for one day. Besides he needed the time to compose himself.

Upon entering the dining room he found everyone still seated. Most were chatting and waiting on dessert. They all glanced up when he appeared and Goku felt apprehension spike up his spine wondering if there was any tell tale signs of what he'd just done. Luckily Bulma saved him.

"Son-kun!" she waved, gesturing to a chair by his wife. "I was starting to worry you'd gotten lost or something," she teased as he took his seat. 

"Yah, dad, the food is almost gone," said Goten reaching over to help himself to some more turkey.

"Goten," chided his mother. "You've had enough, save some for your father."

Goten pouted putting it back. "Well he would have eaten it all if he'd been the one waiting on us, not the other way around," he muttered.

Goku laughed sheepishly, piling everything left on his plate. "Ah, sorry, Bulma," he said clearing his throat. "I kind of-of slipped in your bathroom and broke the counter," he said, immediately shoving food into his mouth in the hope of avoiding any questions. It was mostly true, but he still felt bad not being completely honest.

"Goku! What were you doing to break their counter?!" snapped Chichi standing up from her chair to loom over the saiyan.

Goku paled, swallowing his bulging mouthful he turned his fearful gaze to his wife; did she suspect his lewd behavior or worst yet his thoughts during it.

Bulma waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Son-kun. You have no idea how often that happens in this house," she cast an accusing eye around the table. "I have to call my fix-it guy to repair the tile Bulla cracked sneezing and the walls Vegeta and Turles just busted fooling around; a counter isn't anything to fret over."

"Mama," protested Bulla, embarrassed her mother would mention her loss of control.

"I wasn't the one that broke the walls, it was him," argued Vegeta pointing at Goku just as quick to defend himself.

"It's your fault and you know it," said Bulma sticking her tongue out at daughter and husband alike. "Calm down, Chichi, you know I've more money than I can spend." 

"Well yes," said Chichi sitting back down, "but that doesn't give him the right to break your stuff. I apologize for him," she said bobbing a bow. Bulma laughed it off, telling her not to do that, that they were friends.

For once Goku didn't have much appetite, but he forced himself to dig in like nothing was wrong. As he ate his eyes glanced around, ears catching snippets of conversation.

Bulma was talking to Chichi about a new dress shop she wanted them to visit together, insisting it'd be her treat. Yamacha and Krillin were discussing Yamacha's upcoming bachelor party while Android 18 sat by her husband pretending to be disinterest, but obviously listening in. Goku had a hard time not blushing and staring at the scared face warrior, Bulma’s tale of their sexual exploits way too fresh in his memory. Gohan and Videl were discussing work schedules. Trunks and Goten the latest video game as if they were still teenagers with nothing better to do with their time. Pan and Bulla were talking adamantly about clothes and boy idols. Vegeta was obviously listening in, his frown deepened and brow twitched every time his little girl squealed over some 'dreamy hunk'. Turles…

Turles was watching him, a dark look on his face. The toffee colored saiyan's nose twitched as he sniffed the air, lips momentary curling from his teeth in a snarl. His complexion smoothed when Vegeta turned to him sensing something off. 

Turles gave the saiyan prince a smile and moved to slide his arm over Vegeta’s shoulders fingers lightly touching the raw bite mark standing out stark on the smaller saiyan's throat. Goku knew he was staring, but just couldn't help it.

"Takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" snickered Goten observing his father.

"Eh..." uttered Goku as everyone turned to him gauging his reaction. Suddenly he was quite mad he was the last to know, hadn't had any time to process all of this or his own confusing feelings. He pounded a fist on the table and demanded, "why didn't any of you tell me," he said lifting a hand towards Turles and Vegeta.

His family and friends exchanged looks and his anger increased. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vegeta cut him off.

"Hn! As I said before, it's none of your business and if you'd bothered to check in once and awhile you would probably know," said the prince.

"I-I was busy training Uub," protested Goku.

"Busy?" parroted Vegeta titling his head to the side in a mocking manner. "So busy you couldn't use that stupid Instant Transmission technique of yours to stop by, see your friends, children, wife...?" he questioned. "You think you have any right to complain about not knowing when you couldn't put any effort into finding out yourself?"

"Vegeta," whispered Goku something in his chest sinking into his toes with the older saiyan's words. He'd thought if anyone could understand why he'd left it would be Vegeta; apparently he was wrong.

"You know there are things like the internet, cell phones, postal service you could have used to stay in touch if your schedule was so full," sneered the prince.

"Vegeta," said Bulma placing a hand on his arm. "That's enough."

"Hn!" huffed Vegeta turning away. "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

The room was deadly quiet as Goku lowered his head in shame, feeling like an outcast among his friends and family. "Sorry," he mumbled getting up from his chair, ready to leave.

Surprisingly Yamacha was the one to stop him. "It's okay, Goku! We know you," said the scar faced ex fighter making placating moves with his hands. "You just can't help it, but if you want to make it up to us why not start now. I'd like to make you the best man at my wedding. What'd yah say?"

Goku was stunned and strangely touched that he would offer. He hesitated, not sure he deserved such a peace offering.

"Say yes, dear," said Chichi smiling supportively at him.

"I-I'm not sure I'll know what to do," admitted Goku sitting back down awkwardly.

"Ah, don't worry, Goku," said Krillin. "I've already got most of the work planned out," he cast Yamacha an accusing glance making the desert bandit shrug sheepishly. "Anyway, I've got your back, you just need to think up a nice toast to say at the wedding. Oh, and show up on time," he said seriously.

Goku laughed as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Sure, I'll be your best man," he said and they smiled, even Vegeta cracked the barest turn of the lips. The only one that didn't was Turles who was still regarding him in an unfriendly manner.

"This is great," said Chichi in delight. "I'll need a new a dress," she said winking Bulma's way. "Does Goku need to rent a tux? Oh, the cake!" She said turning Yamacha's way. "Do you have one picked out yet? I'm really good at cakes, I made one for Gohan's wedding; I can do one for you."

Yamacha laughed telling Chichi he would love for her to make the cake. Krillin moved over to Goku to whisper low in his ear. "We've a lot of work to do. The bachelor party is in two nights. It'll be here at CC, you have to show up early to help me. The party is supposed to be the best man's responsibility." 

"Sorry, Krillin," said Goku sheepishly. "I didn't mean to take credit for all your hard work."

Krillin frowned, then sighed, giving Goku a smile and a shrug. "If you'd been around I'm sure Yamacha would have originally asked you and I still would have had to planned everything out. Let's face it, you're clueless about this stuff." Goku opened his mouth, perhaps to apologized once more, but Krillin was quick to shush him. "It's okay, I'm just glad to have you back," he said with such sincerity that Goku could only nod once again feeling horrible.

Bots rolled in with dessert and the only sound was that of silverware ringing off plates as all those of saiyan blood were far too intent on their food to hold a conversation. Once the meal was finished some more light chatting was held and time just seemed to fly. All too soon it was late and Chichi was politely excusing them for the evening.

Krillin was quick to pull Goku aside, while Chichi said her goodbyes, and give instruction on what they'd need to do and get for Yamacha's bachelor party. The little ex-monk had outdone himself, really all Goku would be doing was lifting and carrying stuff, Krillin had planned everything down to the smallest detail.

"Thank you, Krillin, you're a lifesaver," grinned Goku patting him on the shoulder.

"Yah I know, just don't tell Chichi or Videl about the strippers. If those two find out I'll never hear the end of it."

"Of course, I won't say a word," grinned Goku, his smile fell when Turles appeared in the hallway.

"Beat it, cue ball. I've things to say to Kakarot," said Turles gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb.

"His name's Goku!" snapped Krillin. "Gee, you're as bad as Vegeta. You want me to stay?" he asked looking Goku's way.

"Nah, I'm fine," assured Goku, returning Turles's unfriendly look.

"Alright," said the ex-monk moving past Turles. "This is still Bulma's house don't get any funny ideas," warned Krillin before leaving.

"Annoying pest," growled Turles, moving towards Goku to stand within the other saiyan's personal bubble. Goku had to stifle his own growl, Turles was obviously testing how far he could push things. The dark saiyan's nose twitched as he sniffed, a sneer twisted his face before he grabbed Goku by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Goku opened his mouth to tell him to back off, but the other's words cut him off. "You stink like cum!"

Heat flamed Goku's face and he gaped at the other saiyan.

Growling, Turles got in his face, nose inches from Goku’s own. "The prince is mine and by default his woman. Super saiyan or not, I'll find a way to make you suffer if you touch either."

Goku stood there stunned, but it soon wore off. He shoved Turles away. "I didn't do anything, they're my friends," he protested not looking Turles's way as he brushed invisible dust from his clothes.

"Good," growled Turles. "Make sure it stays that way," he threatened before turning and leaving.

Part of Goku wanted to chase after Turles and demand what he'd do if he didn't, the more rational side told him he was being stupid. He'd have to be mad to try something with Bulma or Vegeta. Still he didn't like Turles threatening him; it was like a weak dog yapping: all bark and no bite.

"Hn!" snorted Goku turning to find his wife.

***********************************************************************************************

The next day Goku had nothing to do. Usually Chichi would have some chores for him, but since becoming part of Yamacha's wedding crew she was busy researching cakes as well as some other dishes the scar-faced bandit had not asked her to make. She figured with Goku around there was never too much food. Goten and Pan were in school and Gohan was equally busy with classes. He missed Uub and thought about going to visit, maybe have a light spar, but feared that if the majin caught his attention again he might not come back for a year or two.

He wanted to see Vegeta, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble with Turles; to be fair he had jacked off at their house. Maybe the other saiyan wasn't so bad, just territorial. He figured some time to forgive and forget was in order. 

He sat wistfully on his front porch watching the sky, mind wondering. "I can't believe Yamacha topped Vegeta," he muttered, just the thought made him blush. Trunks was like 22 now, how had he never heard anything about it? Surely Yamacha would have wanted to brag, or better yet embarrass Vegeta after their falling out. He really wished for more details, Bulma had only said enough to make him horribly curious. 

Bored he stretched his senses out feeling for ki. Turles and Vegeta's were really close to each other; he didn't want to think what that might imply. Bulma was probably in her lab, Trunks at his office, and Krillin in town getting things together for the party. Yamacha... Yamacha seemed to be at home, the ki of his soon to be bride close, but they weren't on top of each other like Turles and Vegeta's.

"Hmm," he hummed bringing two fingers to his forehead. Maybe he'd stop by for a visit.

Flashing away, he appeared before the scarred warrior. Yamacha jumped on his couch as the saiyan materialized between him and his TV.

"Goku, geez! Warn a guy before you do that," he gasped clutching his chest. 

"Sorry," smiled Goku.

"Honey?" called a voice from the kitchen. "Did you say something?"

"Ah, no. My friend Goku just came by for a visit."

"That's nice. Do you two need any snacks or beer?"

"I'll take a beer," said Yamacha beaming as the pretty middle aged woman brought him one, offering another to Goku.

"Ah, thanks," said Goku and she smiled sweetly going back to whatever she was doing.

"Wow, Yamacha. She seems really nice."

"Yah, I hit the jackpot with that one," grinned Yamacha opening his beer. "So what brings you?" 

"Well..." started Kakarot awkwardly, wondering how to go about asking for personal information on his friend's sex life.

Yamacha smiled in a knowing way. "Something tells me you’re not here to ask about my wedding plans. So what is it, Turles and Vegeta? Or... did Bulma tell you some...thing?"

Goku blushed, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a fling with Vegeta?"

Yamacha laughed, "Why'd you wait till now to ask?"

"Because I… had no idea."

Yamacha nodded, leaning back and taking a swig of his beer. "Well no offense Goku, but Vegeta's right, it really isn't your business. Hell, we've never once talked about our sex lives with each other."

Goku fidgeted, feeling like a pervert poking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. He got up fully intending to excuse himself, but Yamacha stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Whoa there, you really are a flight risk these days! Relax, I didn't say I wouldn't tell you," grinned Yamacha.

"But you just-" protested Goku.

"I said it wasn't your business. So enough with the 'why didn't you's'. I really have no problem telling you how I hit that."

Goku's blush deepened, but he sat back down. "So... you’re bi?" he questioned hoping he'd gotten the term right.

Yamacha shrugged. "More like bi-curious. Vegeta's the only guy I ever- yah know," he said winking. "Bulma was there too, so it's not like I ever really switched sides completely. You don't need to worry about me making passes at you; I am getting married after all."

"Ah, I wasn't worried about that," assured Goku. "I just-just well, damn it, it's Vegeta! How did that happen?"

"We played drinking games and gave Vegeta the hard stuff, while Bulma and I sipped beer," confessed Yamacha. "Thinking back on it I should probably feel bad about doing that to him, but fuck, Goku. I was pretty sure he'd have no issues being with me. Before we became a 'thing' he and I use to crack open a couple cold ones every night, yah know unwind from a long day of training. Vegeta's so different when he drinks. After a few he'd get a bit handsy and flirty. Had this total fascination with my hair, just wanted to pet it," said Yamacha fingered a lock of his once again long hair. "I chopped it off to spite him when we all broke up," he said with a shake of his head. 

"But how- how did 'you' end up the one..."

"On top?" questioned Yamacha and Goku nodded. "It's got nothing to do with strength," said Yamacha taking another drink of his beer. "That's just the way he likes it."

"What?!" exclaimed Goku in disbelief. "You mean it was always- he never- to you?"

Yamacha blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Well- yes, twice actually, but Vegeta wasn't shy about saying he prefers a woman's self lubricating parts for that. Not that that's generally a problem for saiyan from what I've experienced; god, my ass was so wet after he was done with me," he muttered under his breath. Yamacha made a lewd stroking motion with his hand, "Vegeta produces this massive amount of pre cum that's like the ultimate lube. He was rather annoyed that human guys didn't do the same and we had to waste time use his own 'slick'," said Yamacha making quotes in the air, "to make things easier."

"Ah," said Goku blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I do that too- the excessive pre cum thing not... the anal lube thing...." 

Yamacha barked a laugh and gave a nod of his head. "Saiyans, not sure how a race could evolves to have 'that' particular feature; tho, it's sure convenient. At her age, Bulma probably appreciates it now more than ever."

"Eh?" uttered Goku in confusion.

"Well, yah know," said Yamacha awkwardly. "Around Bulma and Chichi's age... a lot of ladies don't-" he glanced at Goku's curious face and quickly looked away. "Maybe you won't know... given you're saiyan. I'm sure Chichi doesn't have issues with... dryness." 

"Dryness?" questioned Goku.

"N-never mind man," said Yamacha laughing awkwardly. "Let's get back on topic here. It was never 'just' Vegeta and me, it was always two dicks one vagina and Bulma wasn't too keen on the idea of accommodating two super power guys at once. She wasn't much for anal either and I'll admit I was a bit apprehensive about taking dick myself; Vegeta wasn't." Yamacha shrugged. "He didn't have any negative views of bottoming; enjoyed it quite a lot, in fact. That's the only reason I ever wanted to try it... was curious cause of how... enthusiastically he responded. But to me it felt so foreign, bizarre. I can see why it wasn't Bulma's cup of tea, I'm in the same boat there. Except... well I rather like being the pitcher if you know what I mean. Definitely an ass man after Vegeta. Man he made me feel so... empowered every time I did him; like everything I did just felt so fucking fantastic," moaned Yamacha in remembrance. 

"Vegeta may have been with someone who could handle him powered up, but he's the only one I've 'ever' been able to go all out on. Fuck! He was hot and tight and the sounds he made-" The desert bandit lifted his hands as if grabbing something in front of his lap and thrust his hips. "He was good at giving head too... my favorite was him going down on Bulma, watching her gasp and pull his hair, breasts heaving. Vegeta, that perfect ass up in the air, pounding it like there would be no tomorrow-"

"Yamacha-" squeaked Goku squirming. "Stop it," he pleaded.

Yamacha glanced down at Goku's lap and the tent there; his own pants were in a similar state. "Goku? You're not interested in him are you...?"

"What?! No. No!" said Goku glaring down at this stiff cock. " I do find it arousing... but- well... I-I'm just trying to understand that's all...."

"Well, it's good that you're not interested in him, because I'm sure Turles and Bulma would be against it," said Yamacha giving him a lazy smile while lightly stroking himself through his pants. "It is arousing, you shouldn't feel embarrassed for thinking it. I mean you are saiyan and from what Vegeta's told me they're all pretty much bi."

"What?" uttered Goku in disbelief. "Really?" 

Yamacha nodded his head. "Did Bulma tell you about the harem thing?"

Goku nodded, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

"On their planet it was like one woman for every four men... unless it's what they called a 'dry season'."

"What's a 'Dry Season'?" questioned Goku, debating if it'd be okay to start rubbing himself like Yamacha was.

"It's when the female population exploded and they outnumbered the males like seven to one. God, I could only imagine what it must have been like to be a saiyan guy with seven horny ladies to pleasure."

"Uh," groaned Goku thinking about it. "You mean they all...?"

"Yah, they would fight to determine order and take turns with the male," groaned Yamacha pumping himself faster. "Or if they didn't have a mate the women were known to go on raids when they came into heat and 'steal' other female's husbands or sons; sounded like complete and utter chaos. Vegeta said no one was happy during a dry season, that their females were demanding multi-orgasm types; saiyans in general are multi-orgasm types," said Yamacha toasting the air with his beer can. "Tho you probably already know that."

Goku looked sheepishly down at his own lap, having never tried to go a second round with Chichi. There were times he thought he could have, but she usually went off to clean herself after they'd both reached their peak and it'd just never happened.

Goku pressed his thighs together and stifled a groan at the arousing thought. Sex had always been something that happened behind closed doors for him. It wasn't shared or talked about with others; hell even he and Chichi didn't discuss their sex lives with each other. Yet, here he was talking to Yamacha and sporting a hard on while doing it. He glanced at his friend's crotch as Yamacha shamelessly fondled himself.

"It's no wonder they swung both ways; either there's too many males or too many females and their women's need to procreate is intense. The scent of a female in heat triggers a male's rut; she picks which one gets to knocks her up while the rest take care of each other." Yamacha's hand stilled on his erection and he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't pushed things when I found out Bulma was pregnant. I never understood why Vegeta was so nonchalant over who the father might be, but now..." he sighed. "All males in a harem are considered the father, even if there is no blood relation. Heh... did Vegeta ever tell you that Raditz was only your half brother?"

"What?!" gasped Goku.

Yamacha nodded, "Said you had the same mother, but different fathers."

"Weird," said Goku pressing down on his swollen member. 

"If I'd played my cards different I might be in the same boat as Turles... don't think I'd like that... Turles doesn't strike me as the type that likes to bend over and take it and I... I definitely like doing anal.... Sorry, Goku, you should go."

"What?" said Goku wondering if he'd done something to upset Yamacha. 

"It's just... I want to bend my lady over the counter and fuck her in the ass and I don't think she’ll let me with you here," grinned Yamacha.

Goku gaped at him, jaw to the floor. "She's okay with that...?" he gasped.

Yamacha laughed getting up. "Her favorite is fingering herself while I ride her rear. Like I said I hit the jackpot with that one." He started towards the kitchen, but paused in the entrance way. "I'll see you tomorrow at CC, later, Goku," he said loud enough for anyone near to hear a leer forming on his lips as he glanced into the kitchen.

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead, but not before he watched Yamacha enter the kitchen and not before he heard a pair of throaty moans issue from it. His senses raced as he tried to focus on ki, it took far longer than he liked to vanish and reappear before his wife in their own kitchen. 

"Goku!" exclaimed Chichi. She was wearing one of her dark purple dresses silted up both sides to vanish under a thick white cloth belt that held the dress cinched tight to her slim waistline. The matching long sleeve coat was hanging on a peg across the room leaving her toned arms bare, a baggy pair of white pants peeking out from the high silts. Over it all a white frilly apron completed the image. Her shoulder length hair was down, two small clips held it out of her face as she leaned over a mixing bowl stirring ingredients with her hands. Flour covered her arms to the elbows. As she straightened from bending over the extra large mixing bowl a strand of hair escaped one clip to fall before her eyes. She lifted a flour covered hand to brush it aside, smudging a bit of batter on her cheek in the process. "Are you okay?" she asked.

It wasn't till she asked that he realized he was breathing hard. Moving towards her he reached up to take hold of her chin and leaned in to lick the batter off her cheek. The salt of her skin excited his already highly aroused state and he soon moved his mouth down to claim hers in a deep kiss.

Chichi gave a muffled cry, hands held awkwardly to her sides so as not to get flour all over her husband. Goku took advantage, pressing his front to hers, his other hand slid around her waist to grab her butt roughly fondling it through her clothes.

Chichi tried to pull back from the kiss, but Goku leaned in not willing to release her mouth yet. His hand slid from her backside to her hip and under to the rim of the pants she wore, moving to start sliding them down. 

Chichi finally stopped caring about her flour covered hands and put them on Goku's shoulders to push him off. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Chichi," moaned Goku taking a step towards her, hurt when she took one back. "Please, you look so good, I really want you."

"Goku!" exclaimed the little woman throwing her hands up. "I'm in the middle of making a cake!"

"It can wait," said the saiyan as he advanced on her again. She slid to the side putting the kitchen island between them. 

"No, it can't! I've already got part of it baking in the oven!" she exclaimed.

"Please, Chichi... it's been so long and I'm so-" he gestured at the large tent in his loose gi pants and Chichi blushed to the root of her hair.

"Goku, I-I'm too old-" started Chichi.

"No, you're not!" protested Goku. "Bulma and Yamacha's girl still give their guy’s sex and they’re older than you!" 

"Is that what this is about?!" demanded Chichi losing her flushed embarrassed state. "God, Goku! You keep getting stronger and stronger you're likely to kill me now if we do it! Besides, I've already gone through menopause!" she screamed eyes starting to water.

"...What's Menopause...?" he asked confused.

Chichi's blush returned, she covered her face with her flour covered hands and shook it back and forth. "I don't want to talk about this..." came her muffled voice, she sounded like she was crying.

"Chichi," said Goku in concern moving over to touch her shoulder.

"Leave me alone... please, just-just leave," she said face still in her hands, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Goku stood there awkwardly a few minutes watching her cry, the smell of burning cake filled the air and Chichi just continued to weep. Pulling the blackened cake out of the oven, he gave his wife one more worried glance before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use to have an older co-worker who was quite adamant and vocal that a woman needs to keep a man around to keep the plumbing working right (shrug). I'm not old enough to have experienced menopause yet myself, but I've a few work friends who were going through or had already experienced it. Pretty much a raw emotional ride from what they've told me. So poor Chichi has lots of insecurities and hormonal issues at this point; no Chichi bashing here, just exploring an awkward time in a woman's life. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far, your support means the world to me.  
> b-chan


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Goku didn't come back that night, he stayed in the woods and gazed up at the stars unable to stand being so awkward around his wife. Why couldn't they just talk and resolve their problems.... He wondered if anything would ever be the same. It was more than just sex... she'd changed while he was gone... or he had.... They were together again, but he missed her more than he ever had while apart. For once Goku hadn't a clue how to fix this and deeply feared his attempts would only make it worse.... 

He had no answers the next morning. Goku was somewhat relieved he'd agreed to go to Capsule Corps and help Krillin set up for Yamacha's bachelor party. He knew he was avoiding Chichi, but he needed time to think. 

When he arrived at Capsule Corps Krillin groaned at his orange dogi and went to go find him some 'normal' clothes. His best friend came back with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Goku slipped into them in front of Krillin, not shy about being nude, the clothing fit surprisingly well. Goku's nose twitched catching a familiar scent. Frowning he pulled the black fabric to his nose and breathed deep. 

"Who's clothes are these."

"Turles's," admitted Krillin.

Goku recoiled, now that he knew it was easy to pick up the dark saiyan's scent imbedded into the fibers. Goku started to pull them off, but stopped when Krillin ordered him to either wear them or go home and change. Deciding confronting Chichi at the moment was worse than having Turles's scent on him Goku choose to keep the borrowed clothing. 

The amount of beer and liquor Krillin had purchased for the party was amazing! Keg after keg, bottle after bottle, the whole of Capsule Corps's large kitchen was soon transformed into a bar that any night club would have been proud to call its own. One of the many long dining tables CC owned had been moved into the family room branching from the kitchen and piled with snack foods: little sausages, crackers and cheese, chips and dip, stuffed mushrooms, deviled eggs, sushi, it went on and on. The food bots had been programmed to keep the table full; with three full blooded saiyans it was necessary. The event was fully staffed and serviced by a dozen strippers in playboy bunny suits entertaining as well as fetching food and drinks and three bartenders, also fine women, decked out in black leather and lace.

Another adjacent room had been set up for entertainment. A large screen TV mounted on the wall played clips from various world martial arts tournaments, centering on some of Yamacha's fights in his youth as well some snippets of his baseball career. A stage with three dance poles had been erected, spot lights and disco balls strategically placed as well as an advanced speaker system. Plush couches and chairs dotted the room.

Time flew and when five rolled around everything was set and the guests started to arrive: Tien, Choasu, Piccolo and Yajirobe, half the Taitans's baseball team, Oolong, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, Juunanago, a couple others that Goku was sure he'd never meet, and of course the man of the hour himself: Yamacha.

The ex-bandit was more than pleasantly surprised. He picked Krillin up in a bear hug and swung him around, slapped Goku on the back calling him 'the man'. The scarred bandit blushed and stammered when the serving girls swarmed him knowing he was the guest of honor. Goku couldn't help but envy his friend, he'd never gotten a bachelor party, didn't even know what one was back then. Hell, the drive and odd behavior that lead to sex had been a great mystery to him till Chichi, blushing like a tomato, told him to put his penis inside of her. He blushed just thinking back on it. It really had been trial and error for them. He was pleased to say he figured out pretty fast how to make her cum, but still... he wished they could have tried other things; things like... 

His eyes wondered over the many sexy girls dancing and all the men shamelessly ogling them to land on Vegeta and Turles. An image of the smaller saiyan bent over, Turles holding his hips flush to his own, a lecherous look upon his too familiar face came to mind. Heat flooded his cheeks once more and he shook his head rapidly to rid himself of the image. 

He hadn't even noticed when the two had joined them. They were lounging against each other in a love seat almost too small for the both of them. Vegeta had his back pressed to Turles's chest, a potent looking beverage in one hand, posture slouched and relaxed against his lover. The corner of the prince's mouth quirked in a smirk as Turles waved a hundred dollar bill at a curly haired redhead who'd been twirling on one of the poles in an attempt to lure her to them. Goku watched transfixed as the redhead's eyes trailed over the two muscle bound men being so familiar with each other. 

She looked intrigued as she left the pole to approach the pair, reaching out a hand for the bill. Turles held tight to it and drew his arm back till she had to lean dangerously close to Vegeta to keep a hold on it. The wicked smirk looked so wrong on that face that looked too much like Goku’s own as he leaned over Vegeta's shoulder and whispered something to her. She blushed, but drew back with the hundred, smiling at the pair as she stuffed it in her cleavage. Goku's mouth dropped as she straddled the prince's lap and started to grind.

"Looks like they're having fun," snickered Yamacha. Goku glanced over his shoulder at him as the desert bandit leaned his forearm on the large saiyan's shoulder and took a gulp of his drink.

"Won't Bulma be mad?" said Goku forcing his eyes away, the sight of the woman's round bottom undulating on Vegeta's lap imprinted on his eyes.

Yamacha shrugged. "Once went to a strip club with her, stuffed her bra with all my cash and let the other girls grope and fondle her to get it," he smiled up at the ceiling in remembrance. "That was a good night. You might be surprised some of the things she's okay with."

Goku fought to keep his eyes from lifting to the trio; it was a lot harder than it should have been. Sensing his dilemma Yamacha laughed, slapping his shoulder, "It's going to be a long night, Goku, my boy. Loosen up, have a drink," he said waving at one of the serving girls.

"Could you get my friend here a drink," said the Ex-desert bandit, pulling out a bill and handing it to her.

"What'll it be sweetie?" questioned the blond, her large breasts almost spilling out of her bunny suit. 

"Ah..." gaped Goku looking down into his lap. "I don't think... Chichi would approve of me drinking...."

The blond bunny and Yamacha shared a knowing look. "Ah come on, Goku," laughed the scarred faced warrior. "Even Piccolo's had a couple," he said pointing to the Namekian seated across from Juunanago, a pile of shot glasses before the two and a group of impressed girls watching and supplying them with more shots; they didn't even look buzzed! Goku gaped at the sight in disbelief. "Bring us a couple of Long Islands," said Yamacha smiling to the blonde.

"Sure thing, sugar," said the girl tucking the bill he'd given her into her cleavage.

"Yamacha," protested Goku. "Chichi will be mad."

"Knowing your wife, I figure even if you left now she'll still be mad. Might as well give her a good reason," said Yamacha as the pretty blond returned with two tall drinks. She handed one to each and bowed away.

Goku hesitated looking into his drink.

"Live a little, man," said Yamacha taking a big swig of his.

Yamacha was probably right, Chichi was going to be mad no matter what he did. The image of his wife crying into her hands... maybe a drink or two was what he needed.... He brought the glass to his lips and tasted. He didn't know what to expect, but the drink was surprisingly good, not at all the harsh stuff he'd had before.

He downed it all in one go. "Wow, this is delicious; you sure it's alcoholic?"

"Oh yah," smirked Yamacha, waving for the blond bunny to come back.

Yamacha stayed by his side and kept the blond running for drinks till one of her friends decided to join in the steady flow of cash Yamacha was handing out. Kegs were soon brought to the two and Krillin, Tien, and Chaosu joined them to start some heavy drinking. 

Several hours later the world started to blur. He watched as Roshi chased giggling girls around the room, behaving himself for once, he let them keep a step ahead and limited himself to rubbing them on their bottoms whenever he could. Tien and Chaosu left early while they were still able to fly home, though not likely in a straight line. Mr. Satan lounged in his seat laughing loudly as girls fawned over him being the 'world champion' and all. Krillin was passed out drunk and a snickering Oolong was drawing doodles on his face with a black marker. Piccolo sat crossed arm and legged in his meditation pose, face flushed. 

Goku was starting to wonder if the Namekian was also passed out, he and Juunanago had each consumed enough shots to poison an elephant. The said Android still seemed fine, he watched the strippers spin on their poles and sipped beer along with the many baseball players and other miscellaneous friends. Yamacha had ended up stripped down to his boxer shorts and seated on a chair on the stage. One of the girls was always teasing him while the others entertained the many other males waving dollars and hollering at them.

He didn't know when it happened, the world seemed to focus and un-focus around him, but he suddenly became all too aware that the redhead who'd been grinding against Vegeta earlier was now pressed up against him.

"Oh," moaned the woman into his ear. "You're so hot, where did your boyfriend go?" her teeth scraped his ear and he gasp. "If you want to I don't mind, we could..." Her hand stroked over his groin and heat flooded Goku's face as he realized he was hard. 

Disoriented he pushed her off and staggered to his feet. The red head landed hard on her fine butt.

"Ouch!" she winced rubbing her ass.

"Ah-ah sorry, sorry," stammered Goku, he backed up needing to escape. Spinning on his heels he fled till he saw a door, quickly opening and closing it behind him.

The lights were off, but the blinds were pulled and moonlight lit the room in harsh shadows: a bedroom. Goku stepped into the room more and turned so that the moonlight was to his back. He didn't have his tail and it wasn't a full moon, but he wasn't comfortable being bathed in that light. Glancing down his body Goku's eyes landed on the large tent in his pants. His hand moved to grab himself and he hissed tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling while he rubbed his strained erection though the rough material of his jeans.

He heard a door open and close and suddenly there were hands on his, pulling it away from his lap. Confused he titled his head down to see a head of spiky hair level with his groin. He gasped staggering back a step, but was stopped from retreating farther by a pair of hands grasping his ass firmly with strength not of his world. He was struck mute by the sight of Vegeta on his knees before him, face flushed. He couldn't utter a sound, stood there like a fish out of water, as the smaller Saiyan leaned his face forward and nuzzled his groin through the jeans. He watched as if in a dream as Vegeta used his teeth to pop the top button, nimble tongue flicking out to lift the zipper and catch it between his white incisors tugging it down.

Without the denim in the way his cock sprang free to stand rock hard and erect before the kneeling prince, who stare with glazed eyes, hot breath tickling it. A pregnant pause filled the air as Vegeta appraised him. Goku panicked, he should say something, stop him; but he could not get his voice to work! His hands lifted grasping Vegeta by the shoulders, ready to push him away when the prince let out a throaty groan that made his cock twitch violently before the other's face. One of Vegeta's hands slid along his ass, over his hip to grasp him around the base of his cock.

He should have shoved him away, should have told him to stop, but he didn't....

Vegeta's tongue slipped past his lips and lapped from Goku's balls all the way up to the crown of his penis. Goku's hands shook, tightening their grip on the other's shoulders, his hips gave a slight thrust towards the mouth tasting him. 

"Hmm," moaned the kneeling Saiyan, head tilting to the side to wrap his lips around the side of Goku's thick cock, tracing the veins there with his tongue. He mouthed the impressive sex, pulling back to sweep his tongue broadly over it. Goku's hands left Vegeta's shoulders to fist his hair when the prince dipped low and took one of his balls in his mouth sucking hard enough to drag the other in, probing them with the tip of his tongue.

A thick bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip and slid down his length only to be caught by the prince's talented tongue and traced back to its source, where lips wrapped the head and sucked, the tip of his tongue rotating over the hole on top. Goku gasped as his cock spurted more pre-cum and his prince lapped his penis like a melting treat before putting his whole mouth over it and descending.

"Ah-ah!" cried Goku as all of him disappeared and the prince swallowed hard around him. He nearly came down his rival's throat at the tightness that pressed all around and the heat that engulfed him. Vegeta drew back only to go back down again, nose buried in his pubic hair the prince rotated his head around Goku's cock letting his tongue drag over it as he did. He bobbed and Goku's hips thrust up to meet him, unable to believe how good it felt. The sound of Vegeta struggling to breath excited him more than he thought possible; kami... he was going to cum! 

The saiyan prince drew off of him gasping and panting for air. Goku was panting equally hard, body screaming for completion. One hand slid from the side of Vegeta's head to the back, intent on pushing him back to his groin to finish what he'd started, but didn't as Vegeta's other hand left Goku's ass and both fondled the larger saiyan's stiff erection; Vegeta's eyes locked dreamily on it.

"God... you have such a perfect cock," groaned the prince in a rough husky voice that had Goku clenching up or he would have released all over his face. "Thick and big... so hot and hard. You taste absolutely divine tonight...," he purred nuzzling it.

Goku whimpered as Vegeta released him completely and got to his feet, stepping out of his reach. The larger saiyan stood there hands twitching as he watched the prince grasp the hem of his shirt and slowly pull it over his head to drop to the floor. Slim fingers undid the button to his pants, zipper sliding down, and the smaller saiyan's hands grasped the rim as his hips wiggled, helping slide them down. Vegeta kicked them off with his sandals and stood there naked, long tail looping the air, gazing at Goku with such a confident, sexy, smirk; his own thick cock up, hard, and dripping.

Groaning the slimmer Saiyan strolled past him, tail flicking Goku under the nose. Gulping air like a horse that had run miles Goku turned to watch him climb up on the bed and sit on the edge. Watched as Vegeta drew one leg up to his chest and expose all of himself. Leaning back the smaller saiyan braced himself on one arm and used the other to beckon him closer.

He should have left, should have spoken up, but he didn't....

Instead he moved forward till he was within Vegeta's reach. Till the older saiyan's hand wrapped around his penis and tugged Goku forward to rest the crown of his cock against the cleft of his ass; pressed tight but not yet inside. Goku leaked generously at the feel of warm tight flesh and it wasn't long before a small puddle damped the sheets between Vegeta's wide spread thighs. 

Vegeta leaned forward resting his chin on the sloop of Goku's neck and shoulder, one arm circled around the taller saiyan's back hugging him intimately close. The prince undulated his hips ever so slightly causing the wetness to spread. 

"What are you waiting for?" questioned the royal. 

Goku fell upon him, hands going to muscled shoulders pushing Vegeta flat on his back. Hips thrust forward he bury himself up to the hilt in a single push. Vegeta cried out like a wet dream, legs moving to squeeze his sides, hands sliding up his back in a full body hug. Goku lay on him, savoring the incredible tightness, the heat, as Vegeta's body spasmed at the forceful entry. The hard bulge at the base of his cock was past the ring of the other man's anus. He could feel the muscles cinched tight over it, so tight he did not think he could remove himself without Vegeta relaxing first. Like wolves in heat they were locked together. 

Vegeta did not relax, the tightness around him continued to hold him prisoner. He lifted his front from the other saiyan's embrace to peer into Vegeta's eyes.

"Fuck...," moaned the saiyan under him. "It hurts so good...."

Goku closed the short distance between them, teeth clashing as they kissed. His Prince tasted like the Long Islands: sweet and delicious. Drawing back his hips Goku felt Vegeta's unrelenting grip on his cock stretch his penis. He slammed back in, swallowing the cry his prince loosed as he did so. Kami, the muscles inside the other man rippled around him like a massaging hand. He had to fight not to flood Vegeta's insides prematurely. He gave a couple experimental thrusts and Vegeta was soon pressing back in a smooth roll of hips. 

He was rough, far rougher than he would have dared be with anyone else, but it'd been so long and Vegeta was so close to him in strength. The smaller Saiyan's arms slid down his back, hands flattening over his ass cheeks grabbing tight. The prince's wild cries of abandonment were so arousing he didn't question if he was doing it right or hurting the one under him. No, he knew it hurt and he knew Vegeta loved it. It was nothing like making love, this was all heat and wet passion. He pounded the other Saiyan hard, crushing the air from his lungs and was rewarded with moans and cries and breathless pleas for more. He’d never before felt as sexually powerful as he did between the other man's legs.

His hips stilled in alarm as one of Vegeta's hands groped up his back, fingertips sliding over his tail spot sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He drew back enough to see the slightly puzzled expression on his prince's face who searched blindly for his non-existent tail.

Goku sat up, hands grabbing Vegeta behind the knees. He quickly moved the other saiyan's legs from his waist to shoulders. The move forced Vegeta's searching hands back to the mattress to brace himself as his spine was curled. With his knees to his shoulders Vegeta couldn't comfortably reach his partner's ass and when Goku went back to pounding him forcefully into the mattress he didn't care to try. 

Goku's heart felt like it would burst in his chest; the realization of what he was doing to whom and that that person didn't know it was him....

"No!" he hissed heatedly increasing the speed and power of his thrust desperately striving to kill the thought before it could fully form. He would never get this chance again…

"Ha!' cried Vegeta blunt nails clawing at the tops of Goku's thighs. "Fuck yes! That feels incredible!" groaned the prince writhing like a live wire under him. Goku stood up on his knees, hands holding the smaller Saiyan's hips, moving him over his lap. This way he could look between the other's knees, watch him. He'd never seen a look like that on Vegeta's face before, so open, expressional, vulnerable....

The other saiyan's long tail moved to wave before his face, brushing against his cheek and chin in a soft caress; the scent was intoxicating, the fur soft as silk. His tongue swept out to lap over it and he felt Vegeta shudder. He didn't think as he snapped his head to catch it between his teeth sucking and nibbling.

Vegeta arched and cried out, release splashing over their abs and chests, eyes hazed, mouth gasping. The prince's insides grabbed Goku tight, squeezed around the base of the seme's cock and rolled down, tightening with each spasm. Goku couldn't have held back even if he'd wanted to. It was like the other Saiyan's body was hungrily devouring him; he jetted stream after stream into that clenching heat, gasping and twitching and amazed as he kept going.

Strength abandoning him, he fell over Vegeta, who opened his legs to accommodate. Goku's eyes closed, body shuddering and twitching as Vegeta lovingly held him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was amazing," purred the prince. "Best yet," his teeth caught and chewed Goku's earlobe. Goku groaned feeling himself start to harden again; Vegeta had never given him kind words before, hearing his prince praise and compliment him... made his heart tighten painfully in his chest.

Goku pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the sated male under him smiling in such a relaxed manner. He leaned down to press his lips to Vegeta's and the other opened to him, moaned into his kiss and played back with his tongue. As they kissed Goku’s erection continued to swell till Vegeta gasped and leaned back away from him blinking his eyes in amazement.

"Are you 'already' hard?" questioned the prince moving one of his hands down between them to circle his thumb and pointer finger around the base of Goku's cock.

Goku hissed and gave a shallow thrust of his hips.

"You are!" exclaimed Vegeta in surprise. "That was quick, was it the redhead?" he grinned leaning forward to be in his face while his fingers squeezed around him. "Or do you just feel the need to assert- Ha ha 'Insert'- yourself cause 'he's' here?" asked the prince in a teasing manner removing his hand to start moving his hips with him. 

Goku couldn't answer, how could he without giving himself away? He began to grind between the prince's legs, face heating with shame and want.

Vegeta moaned, trailing his fingers up and down the other Saiyan's spine. "Hn... it's like you're starved for it," purred the prince lifting and bending his legs to squeeze Goku's sides with them. "The way you’re acting one would think we don't fuck as much as we do. Why don't we switch to another position?"

Goku lifted his head and stared into Vegeta's eyes. He should have confessed, should have gotten off him, but he didn't.... Instead he nodded.

Vegeta licked his lips and leered at him. "Horny tonight aren't you," he said pushing him away with one hand. Goku whimpered as his erection slipped free of Vegeta's relaxed body, its death grip having left with their release.

He watched, heart racing as Vegeta moved over to the headboard, kneeling he reached up and grabbed hold of it with both hands, tail swinging lazily behind him as he glanced over his shoulder. "You know how I like it," purred Vegeta the tip of his tail flicking in a come-hither gesture. 

Goku didn't know how he liked it, but he was far too excited to ask as he moved up behind the shorter Saiyan. His hand cinched around the other male's slim waist as he rubbed his awakened erection against the smooth skin of the other's ass, tickling the tip. He couldn't see where to aim so he probed, pressing to try and slid in, but missing. It didn't help that Vegeta was wiggling, grinding against his stiffness.

"Tease," breathed the other Saiyan and Goku huffed wanting to accuse him of being the tease. Minutes seemed to pass, but were mere seconds, as he slid up and down the cleft of Vegeta's ass, the prince never held still long enough for him to find and press in. Growling in frustration he tightened his grip on Vegeta's waist and pressed him down across his lap, finally sliding home. The move dragged the smaller Saiyan back some till his arms were stretched out straight in front of him, knuckles whitening on the headboard. Vegeta’s back arched sinfully as he gasped, looking over his shoulder at him with passion. Goku pressed a gentle kiss to the prince's lips and started to move slow and careful, enjoying the friction and heat of the other's body.

Vegeta moaned and continued to squirm against him. "What are you doing?" breathed the other Saiyan. That sounded like something Chichi would say to him and unsure he defaulted to going slower and more careful. Vegeta writhed on his lap rolling his head on his shoulders. "You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

Goku continued his slow thrusts not sure what it was Vegeta was asking for; the thought of him begging... was so foreign.... Vegeta made several throaty sounds, somewhere between a growl and a purr, his nails scratched down the wooden headboard.

"Bastard," the prince hissed suddenly, flashing white teeth. Goku froze fearing Vegeta had figured him out. The smaller Saiyan's tail coiled and slashed across his back, it felt like a whip lash, Goku couldn't help it he cried out as fire burned a trail down his side and spine.

"I won't stroke your ego," growled Vegeta his tail slithering between them to reappear on the other side. The tip nearly touched Vegeta's nose before it whirled around to strike Goku's back again, this time slapping low across his buttocks. Goku couldn't help but cry out again, hips plowing forward to escape the pain. His knot wasn't inside the smaller saiyan, but he could tell that Vegeta was really into it by how he'd tightened up. Turned on by the forceful play Goku issued a throaty growl of his own into Vegeta's ear and felt the Saiyan Prince shutter. His hands tightened to the point of bruising around the other's hips and Vegeta ground down hard on his cock, a sound suspiciously like a whimper escaping his clenched jaw.

"I don't need your pathetic cock deep... hm... deep inside me," hissed Vegeta talking dirty to him. His hands left the headboard to go behind him fisting the hair at the back of Goku's head. His face turned flashing his bared canines. "I am the Saiyan no Ouji... your Prince!"

Vegeta's tail flogged his back, whipping cruelly across the marked skin and sliding feather soft over Goku's nipples as it moved between them to get to the other side. Goku huffed and gasped with each strike snapping his hips in time to Vegeta's blows. It felt like he was in a fight and getting pummeled. He could taste copper on his tongue; sex had never before given him the same adrenalin rush as fighting, but this-! His blood pumped through his veins like liquid fire, cock stiff as a rock, engorged and heavy. He desperately wanted to go all out and assault Vegeta's insides with it; but still a part of him worried he'd hurt him if he did.

Vegeta's nails scratched down Goku's neck drawing blood. The prince slid his hands down to claw at the denim covering Goku's thighs. "Why?" asked the Saiyan no Ouji leaning back into him. "Why do you make me do this," he purred letting up with his hands to softly slide his fingertips over the jeans. "Why can't you just give me what I want?"

Goku's mind raced with confusion; one moment Vegeta was gentle and needy, the next he aimed to maim. Just what was he asking for?! They panted heavily, Goku’s heaving chest pressed flush to Vegeta's sweaty back. His cock throbbed painfully inside the other Saiyan; all he wanted to do was bend Vegeta over and go at him like there would be no tomorrow, but what did the prince want?!

"Please..." breathed the smaller Saiyan finally begging. "Stop... holding back...."

Goku felt a part of himself howl with a dark kind of glee. One hand left Vegeta's hip to fist into the flame like locks of hair slamming his face hard into the soft padding of the mattress. The move curved the prince's spine and pushed his firm ass out. Vegeta retaliated by sinking his nails back into his partner's thighs once more. Hissing Goku grabbed both the smaller saiyan's wrists in each hand and lifted them high behind the prince's back, not letting them bend at the elbow.

Vegeta gasped and cried out, pushing with his toes to see if he could free himself. In answer Goku pushed his limbs higher till he could tell that it was difficult for Vegeta to breath. He looked down at himself, saw how his penis speared his prince; felt empowered once again. His eyes remained locked on how they were joined as he slowly drew back his hips, watched himself slide almost completely out before slamming back in.

Vegeta gasped breathlessly tossing his head, tail puffing out. Goku did it again, and again.... The sound of flesh heatedly slapping flesh rang through the room. Goku's eyes trailed up the prince's spine, watched the muscles tense and strain, felt Vegeta's insides ripple and squeeze. Goku's knot still wasn't inside, the other saiyan's passage had tightened up to the point he wasn't sure if it was possible to fully sheath himself. But he wanted to... wanted to feel the other climax around him again.

Vegeta's thighs were pressed together, if he was going to try fitting all of himself in there he needed the smaller Saiyan to open to him. His hands released Vegeta's wrists and the prince all but collapsed, panting raggedly for air. Goku moved his hands to the other's thighs keeping that lush booty in the air, the taller Saiyan took the moment of disorientation to pull them wide. His hands moved back to the prince's hips and he yanked them down while pumping his hips up. There was a tense moment where his knot pressed against the muscles of the other's anus being denied and then he was all the way in.

"Fuck!" howled Vegeta. 

He held the older Saiyan against him, felt his leg muscles tremble. It was such a surreal sight gazing down on that firm round ass, he drew back his hand and gave one cheek a stinging slap. The prince jerked in surprise, mouth wide, no breath to cry out with; he felt those muscles he was coming to love clench around him like before, but they didn't maintain their rippling hold: Vegeta hadn't come yet.

He set a hard cruel pace. He should have felt ashamed, but didn't. It was apparent Vegeta liked what he was doing by his loud grunts, how he braced himself to feel the full impact of Goku's thrusts. They humped in that fashion for several minutes. Goku did whatever came to mind changing angles and speed, power and his grip; there was nothing routine or planned about this wild rutting.

At one point Goku had moved to again fist a handful of the prince's hair, keeping Vegeta's front pressed to the bed, the other curled around Vegeta's hip pumping him in time to his thrusts. Goku held his orgasm back by a hair, remembering how it felt to have Vegeta cum while he was inside him; desperate to feel that again. His hips stilled as Vegeta's tail looped around his neck pulling him down till his chest was flush to the prince's back. The other Saiyan tilted his head to the side baring his throat. Goku laved the salty flesh hungrily till his tongue tasted dried blood. Jerking back he saw a set of raw crescent shaped teeth marks marring that sun kissed skin; the sight brought instant rage.

Growling loudly he tightened his fist in the prince's hair. Vegeta hissed as Goku forcefully yanked his head to the other side baring down on unmarked skin. The larger Saiyan's teeth locked on the vulnerable flesh and sank in, feeling the blood flow through the jugular vein there; he could end the other's life with a snap of his jaws. His hips gave several punishing thrusts while his hand squeezed the other Saiyan's weeping cock.

Vegeta's body locked up and Goku's eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling the other come undone with the forceful treatment. The first time had been amazing, the second was mind blowing. His weight pressed down on his prince, unable to do more than quiver while Vegeta's body treated him. Once again he felt like he was being sucked dry, amazed he still had reserves after the first mind numbing episode.

There was a moment when he thought he would pass out, but he resisted it with every fiber of his being. He was dazed and drained when Vegeta pushed himself up to his knees, causing Goku to tumble off and land flat on his back. Finding some strength the larger saiyan pulled himself to a seated position and gazed at the other Saiyan's back. Scars from a hard life criss-crossed the smaller saiyan's golden flesh and now stark on his right ass cheek a red handprint; his inner thighs were glazed with the larger saiyan's semen. 

Chichi would have kissed him and hurried off to clean herself, Vegeta gave a content sigh and rocked back to sit on his lap. Goku wrapped an arm around the smaller saiyan's chest and held him close, the prince shifted in his hold then reached an arm up to drape over Goku's, holding him back. They sat like that in content silence. Vegeta lightly trailing his fingertips over Goku's arm causing the hairs there to lift at the pleasant sensation. Goku buried his nose in the other’s hair smelling him. It was such an intimate moment, Goku'd never experienced anything quite like it before. He felt truly loved.... Never in a million years would he have believed Vegeta capable of projecting so loud and clear such an emotion. His experiences before with the other saiyan had been nothing but hate and aggression, how had he missed this passionate, giving side? 

Vegeta shifted and gave a soft moan, concerned Goku glanced down at him watching as Vegeta rotated his waist so he wasn't sitting on his stinging red cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked without thinking. Eyes widened in fear as he waited for Vegeta to recognized who he was with.

Vegeta didn't notice, perhaps his voice was too rough from all the grunting and growling. Instead the prince laughed. "As if you could hurt me," purred the smaller saiyan peeking up at him with a smile. "Though I must admit," he said pulling himself off Goku's lap to glance down at the vivid handprint on his butt, "I definitely feel the progress of your training." He turned to face the larger saiyan on all fours, like a graceful cat he moved into Goku's personal space nose to nose with him. "Who knows, perhaps soon you'll reach the threshold and become a Super Saiyan. Then the sparks will really fly when we fuck."

Goku reached for him pulling him back onto his lap, mouth claiming the prince's. Sex as Super Saiyans... the very thought so arousing! To use all his strength, all this power. 

Vegeta's tongue lightly lapped over the inside of his mouth, dueling with his own. Goku gripped him tight around the waist, pressing them chest to chest. Vegeta's legs straddled his, he could feel damp stickiness on them and the smaller Saiyan's abs. The other was slick with cum, the thought should have come off as gross, but it only turned him on more.

Vegeta's hands went to Goku's shoulders and shoved him back. "No fucking way," said the smaller Saiyan glancing down at the erection poking him.

Goku laughed nervously and reached to rub the back of his head.

"It just won't stay down," proclaimed the prince, scooting back he used a finger to press Goku's stiff member flat. The slick layer of fluids coating the penis caused it to spring loose, flying back to tap Goku's navel. "It hasn't been like this since we first got together. Did Yamacha slip you Viagra or something?"

Goku shrugged helplessly. 

"Bastard! Never thought he'd go through with that threat; talk about a messed up way of spanking someone's ass. It’s supposed to be dangerous if it lasts too long.... Does it hurt?"

"Uh hn," groaned Goku nodding his head. His hands slid down the other's back, over his ass, to cup and lift him.

"Tu-Turles," gasped Vegeta as Goku moved him to hover over his erection. 

Goku growled at that name, mouth going back to the wound he'd left on Vegeta's throat, sealing over it and sucking hard. 

"Ah, ah!" cried the smaller saiyan, hands clawing at Goku's shoulders.

Goku used the grip he had on Vegeta's posterior to spread and lower him. Once the head was in Vegeta gasped and tried to lift off him; Goku won't have it. His thumbs hooked into the hollows of the other Saiyan's hips and he pressed him down onto his penis till it was all inside and Vegeta sat fully on his lap. Vegeta let out a cry that didn't sound like one of passion, the other Saiyan was tense on top of him suggesting pain. Apparently his earlier comment that he couldn't hurt him wasn't completely true, he was obviously sore. 

Vegeta punched him in the side and Goku grunted leaning back to look at him.

"I don't care if you are drugged! This is the last time," growled the prince lifting his hips up only to come down hard on Goku's lap. Vegeta's hands returned to Goku's shoulders and he began to aggressively ride the other Saiyan.

Goku loosened his controlling hold and panted raggedly as Vegeta snapped his hips down onto him. He'd thought he'd been cruel with the other Saiyan, but the way Vegeta was impaling himself was by far more forceful. Goku had to use his ki to levitate an inch off the bed or risk it being broken in half so focused was the other in his task. The loss of a firm surface caused him to recline back, watching and feeling Vegeta move over him. 

"That's right..." grunted Vegeta above him. "I don't care if they feel it, power up. As high as you can, show me just how strong you are," growled the other as if the very thought turned him on. He could feel Vegeta’s inner strength rising and too drunk on pleasure he followed suit.

Up and up their kis spiraled and with it their actions. Goku levitated them up higher. To maintain his grueling bump and grind, Vegeta gripped him tight with his muscular legs and continued. Not to be out done Goku sat up to crush the smaller saiyan to him, hands going to help lift and lower. 

Vegeta screamed as he flashed up to Super Saiyan. He was like a golden god of fury, teeth bared, wild and beautiful. Goku curled into him, bringing his face back to the other's throat, he issued his own howl as he exploded both with power and release. The feel of Vegeta joining him sapped his strength faster than android 19's touch had and he found himself falling back to the bed, Vegeta on top of him.

He stared up at the ceiling dazed and smiling, Vegeta's amazed face moved into his line of sight. The smaller saiyan's hands sank into his golden locks, mouth agape in shock.

"Vegeta!" shouted an angry voice and the prince's head snapped over to the side.

No... cried his mind watching Vegeta's eyes widen even more. No, his hands lifted to grasp the Saiyan no Ouji by the arms as the look of amazement and awe left his face. Please no.... Vegeta turned back to him and horror contorted his features. He could feel the other's hurt and confusion threading through his mind.

"Ka-Kakarotto..." gasped the prince.

"Vegeta...." called back Goku.

The prince's face snapped back away from his, he took hold of the black T-shirt Goku wore and tore it in half to see his upper arm was bare of the barcode Turles sported.

Vegeta trembled on top of him, head shaking in denial. His eyes wandered back to the doorway were Turles and several others stood.

Turles growled lifting a fist and slammed it into the wall, crumbling it to pieces. Without a word the dark skinned Saiyan turned and marched away.

"Turles.... Turles!" shouted Vegeta, glancing down at Goku a second before leaping off of him. Goku hissed as his cock was so suddenly freed and sat up to watch as the naked prince grabbed up his pants and hurried after his lover. 

Goku powered down, hand moving to cover his lap. He glanced up at his shocked friends staring at him from the doorway.

"Fuck, Goku...." said Yamacha, sobered up by the sight despite the many drinks he'd had. "What have you done...?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yamacha was quick to end the party, telling the bunny girls and bartenders to pack up and go home. Some of his baseball friends protested, but Yamacha would hear none of it and called up cabs to drive them home. Roshi was sober and volunteered to take care of the passed out Krillin; Goku was somewhat relieved that his best friend hadn't witnessed the events that had just happened. He was dreading the confrontations that were sure to come.

Obviously Goku couldn't go home having just cheated on his wife, nor could he stay at CC. So, he took Yamacha up on his offer to stay at his house on the condition Goku kept his power level suppressed so Vegeta and Turles wouldn’t know where he was. Yamacha's bride to be was out on her own bachelorette party and Yamacha figured it'd be way late before her girlfriends dragged her home. Sad to say it was only ten pm, Yamacha had cut his own celebration way short for him.

"What were you thinking or were you at all?!" demanded Yamacha, flopping down on his couch, Goku already seated there staring at his clasped hands.

"It... it was an accident...," said Goku lamely.

"What?! Did Vegeta accidently fall on your cock?! How could it be an accident?!"

"I... I don't know..." uttered Goku, bowing his head and running his fingers through his wild locks. "I was drunk... he was drunk... he came into the room and-and got on his knees... his mouth on me... fuck! I should have stopped him, but... but...."

Yamacha sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "Vegeta always did come on hard when you got a couple in him... never could say no when he wrapped his lips around my... but this is different, Goku. Fuck, he's happily married to Bulma! And Turles-!"

"I know, I know!" shouted Goku, cutting him off. What he'd just done was really starting to sink in. He'd cheated on his wife... betrayed his oldest friend... and tricked his rival into having sex with him not once, twice, but three times! They might have been drunk the first time, buzzed the second, but he was sure they'd both been sober by the end. "He was just so... and the way we lay in each other's arms... it's never been like that for me... I've never felt like this before."

Yamacha stared at him, shook his head, and gave a weak laugh. "He's going to kill you, you know that.... If he doesn't, Bulma will or Turles, he's not a guy to mess with."

Goku stared across the room, he wasn't exactly worried about Turles. Even Vegeta had made comments about him being weak, but Bulma.... That scared him witless, almost as much as Chichi finding out. "What should I do?"

"I don't know man," said Yamacha. "I won't trade places with you for anything...."

Goku nodded his head in agreement, he was so screwed.

********************************************************************************************

Goku stayed the night on Yamacha's couch, but got no sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Vegeta's flushed face: moaning, gasping, begging for more. His cock kept going erect, but he refused to touch it. He did not deserve pleasure and even if he did give in, there was no way he could possible make himself feel as good as he had with Vegeta. Nothing could ever be the same again....

He left before Yamacha got up, feeling like a lousy friend for ruining his party and not even having the guts to wait and say goodbye. The guilt was too much and almost without his consent he found himself staring up at Capsule Corp's dome shaped building standing on their front lawn. His ki was still suppressed, but he could feel Vegeta's raging inside of the gravity room. 

In a daze he made his way to the reinforced door, a red light glowed by it, banning him from entering due to the extreme pressure inside. Letting his power rise he lifted two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Reappearing inside the room, despite the fact that it was at 300 times Earth's gravity, it was second nature for him to adjust by raising his power considerably. 

His eyes landed on the Saiyan Prince. The other man had his back to him; Goku could see the tension in the smaller man's muscles and knew Vegeta knew he was there. Vegeta only wore a tight pair of black bicycle shorts and some sneakers. Oh how Goku wished he was in the full saiyan armor he'd first appeared on earth in, the one with the hip and crotch guards that had hid Vegeta's sculpted frame so well. 

Several minutes passed with neither acknowledging the other. Goku watched as Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists, how the muscles in his arms seemed to expand and become more defined as he did it. Finally the Saiyan Prince could take no more. "What do you want, traitor," he hissed, tail bristling as he said it.

Goku winced, how many years had it been since the other saiyan had called him that...? "Vegeta," he said moving to stand behind him, hand lifted toward his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" shouted the Saiyan no Ouji, whirling around to smack it away.

Goku took a step back, eyes widening in shock. He was expecting the fighting stance and the sneer that twisted the other's mouth; what he wasn't expecting however, was the other saiyan to be sporting a black eye!

"Vegeta," he called again, hand moving towards the bruised eye in concern.

"What did I just say!" raged Vegeta, smacking his hand away again. "What gives you the right to come here after what you've done?!"

"Did he hit you?" questioned Goku, ignoring Vegeta's inquiry, he wisely kept his hands to himself.

Confusion flashed over Vegeta's face a moment before his hand lifted to gingerly touch his black eye, he hissed between his teeth, anger climbing. "What happens between me and my mates is no concern of yours!"

"I thought he wasn't strong enough to hurt you," said Goku.

Vegeta's face contorted and Goku wasn't sure what emotion he was seeing before it returned to pissed. "He can't!" snapped the Saiyan no Ouji. "I let him do this!"

"You let him? Why?" uttered Goku in shock.

"Because maybe I deserved it!" screamed Vegeta, powering up. "But not nearly as much as you deserve what I'm about to do to you!"

The Saiyan Prince charged, foot sliding effortlessly through the air an inch above the tile. His fist slammed forward and Goku instinctively blocked. Vegeta followed up with a knee to the gut and a jab, Goku stepped back from the knee and dodged the jab.

"Fight, you coward!" screamed Vegeta, chasing him across the room. He rained down blows and lashed out with kicks. Goku ducked and dodged, fled from and blocked all his attacks. It was apparent that Vegeta wasn't at his best, the Saiyan Prince was emotionally distraught and it showed. They moved about the room: Vegeta on the offensive, Goku on the defensive, for minutes, hours? It was hard to say. Vegeta was drawing in great gulps of air while Goku wasn't even panting, this seemed to anger the prince even more and Goku tensed as the smaller saiyan formed a ki blast in his hand.

"Vegeta-" started Goku.

"Take this bastard!" shouted Vegeta, tossing the ki ball his way.

Goku caught and dispelled it harmlessly between his hands, fearful that the gravity room won't be able to handle a blast exploded inside.

"Ah!" screamed Vegeta, launching ki balls as fast as he could make them. 

Goku flashed around, using his IT technique to appear before the blasts and extinguished them. "Stop it, Vegeta!" he pleaded as he almost missed a blast.

"No! If I have to take you to hell with me then so be it!" He howled, flashing to super saiyan. His hands shot out to his sides and ki licked up and down his frame. "Final-!"

"No, Vegeta!"

"Flash!" screamed the Saiyan no Ouji, bringing his hands together and launching his famed attack.

Goku powered up instantly to super saiyan two. "Kame Hame Ha!" he screamed, meeting the blast with his own. Being at a higher level of super saiyan allowed his blast to cancel Vegeta's planet killing one. Goku immediately dispersed the ki beam before it could hit Vegeta or the gravity room and cause the death trap they were in to erupt. 

Vegeta stood there panting loudly before his teeth clenched, lips pulling back from them. Lifting his fists into the air he brought them down in a flash of ki and ascended to level two himself. "Kakarotto!" he roared flying at him.

The gravity room groaned in protest as they clashed. Goku could no longer stay purely on the defense, if this kept up the GR would explode simply from the backlash of their ki.

"Vegeta, please!" he called, hands locked with the other saiyan. "Can't we talk about this?!"

"No!" roared Vegeta, powering up to his maximum. "What could you possible say to make this right?!"

"I'm sorry!" pleaded Goku.

"I don't care!" screamed Vegeta in his face, drawing back to head butt him.

Stars flashed before Goku's vision, he could feel Vegeta's grip on the verge of crushing every bone in his hands. The other male's ki lashed out and an alarm sounded inside the gravity room warning of the pressure exceeding the room's limits.

Goku's ascension to level three was silent, none of the howling and screaming usually needed to transform. His hair lengthened down to the back of his knees as the muscles in his face and body expanded to accommodate his new power. His head titled back from the position it'd been placed in by the head butt to look into Vegeta's livid face. Effortlessly he bent the other male's hands back and watched as he cried out. 

Releasing, he backhanded Vegeta across the face and ITed away to catch him before he impacted with the wall. The smaller saiyan was dazed as Goku tucked him under his arm and levitated down to stand before the GR's controls pressing the emergency power down button that flashed before him.

The alarm stopped sounding and the GR silenced its hum while the gravity returned to normal. Goku felt light as a feather, immensely powerful without the heavy pressure upon him. Under his arm Vegeta had recovered and was hissing like a mad cat, he kicked and punched out. The shorter saiyan might have had a chance against him at level two if he'd been free and in a right mind to use hit and run tactics, but pinned to the taller saiyan’s side he was outmatched and in no position to retaliate. Still the blows stung!

Growling, Goku slammed the Saiyan Prince into the floor hard enough to crack the special reinforced tiles and moved to pin his arms out to his sides, kneeling over his prone form.

Vegeta huffed on impact, but could only hiss under his breath; pushing uselessly against the other's iron grip. After several minutes of tense straining the prince gave up and lay flat on his back, head turned to the side to not look at the more powerful male above him. 

"Is there no end to the means in which you'll go to shame and humiliate me?" spat the Prince of all Saiyans.

"That was not my intention," said Goku, feeling the other's raw pain roll over him.

"Bullshit!" growled Vegeta, pulling with his arms to try and free himself again. "I catered to you like a whore! Moaned and begged! Pleasured you with my mouth and body! Rode your cock like a wanton bitch!" His knee drove up towards Goku's crotch, the larger male turned his body to the side and Vegeta hit nothing but air. The Saiyan Prince screamed in rage as Goku lowered his waist to lay between Vegeta's legs, preventing him from attacking in such a manner again. Vegeta titled his head back and closed his eyes as fat tears slid down his face in frustration. "Just admit it... why else would you have done it...?"

"Vegeta," breathed Goku, releasing his hold on the other's wrists to grip his jaw, tilting the prince's face towards his. He looked so completely defeated like this, Goku couldn't stand it. Vegeta was the one that just kept fighting, got up time and time again even when he was horribly out matched and beaten. The strength of his character had always drawn Goku, watching and feeling the raw emotion emanating from his prince made Goku's heart constrict painfully in his chest. He felt a desperate need to make it stop. Goku's lips pressed to his rival's, causing the smaller saiyan to gasp. He took the opening to deepen it.

Vegeta's hands flew up to fist into the long locks of golden super saiyan 3 hair pulling frantically, but Goku could feel the embers that had been dying and growing cold in his prince's chest ignite once more, pulsing weakly. It wasn't the heat of hate he imagined he should feel from his self proclaimed rival, it was a surprising warmth directed towards him. One he'd felt from others in his life, but with a feeling of exhaustion mixed in. Like the emotion was a feeble fire that had never been feed anything to make it grow. Goku felt an unexplainable wanted to stoke that kindling flame, make it burn bright inside the other saiyan's being, but he was no master of words. Words were so inadequate to what he felt towards the other saiyan. He became aware he'd been slowly grinding his hips between the other's legs, he could feel Vegeta's awakening erection, his own pressing back. The Saiyan Prince had stopped yanking Goku's hair, was just fisting the blond locks, shaking. Goku could taste the confusion on his skin, the uncertainly. Just a small push he released would make or break the other man. 

Goku's hands hooked in the black fabric around the prince's hips and tore it from his body. Vegeta turned his head away ending the kiss. His face was flushed, shame and embarrassment warring over his features.  


Words were never his strength, but gazing down at the other saiyan he couldn't help but give voice to what he felt. "God, Vegeta..." breathed Goku, touching his cheeks and wiping the moisture there away. "I want you so much."

The other saiyan looked at him like he'd just been dealt a devastating blow, but that feeble warmth was there growing in strength. More tears slid down Vegeta's high cheekbones as he closed his eyes, arms coming around the larger saiyan holding him close.

Goku didn't question it, all he 'knew' was that Vegeta wanted him back with equal if not growing ferocity. Goku freed himself from his pants, teeth going to the bite mark he'd left on his prince's throat the other night, and shoved into him; the invasion rough without any time spent allowing pre cum to ease the passage. Vegeta issued a sound like a sob, but no protests left his lips; his hands clutched at Goku's back. 

Goku held still allowing Vegeta to adjust and this slick to make the next motion of his hips easier for them both. He wanted to express all the new and confusing feelings Vegeta drew from him. Wanted to pleasure his prince, worship him like the faithful follower he'd never been. Wanted Vegeta to be affectionate and comfortable like he'd been when he'd believed Goku to be Turles.

His heart soared when his prince consented without a word, communicating it loud and clear by tilting his hips and moving with him in a sensual sway of bodies. Soft, almost reluctant, sounds escaped Vegeta's clenched jaw; the tinny noises egging Goku on. 

In prefect sync they moved, Vegeta complementing him down to the smallest motion. Without the liquor dulling his senses Goku could truly discern the difference being with one of his own. Vegeta's body was almost feverish to the touch and seemed to get warmer the more aroused he became. Like a moth to flame Goku wanted to be burned. He let up on his dominating bite to kiss the abused flesh in apology: this wasn't about pain. His tongue journeyed, licking whatever bit of salty skin he could reach. As he did his prince's hands wondered everywhere over Goku's body, exploiting surprising spots of pleasure all up and down his build; like a blind man reading braille Vegeta stimulated every nerve he came across. Goku stopped lapping at his prince's flesh to shakily try copying his actions. Hands playing over nipples, squeezing buttocks, clawing down backs, stroked thighs, and groped every inch of sweaty flesh they could reach.

It was not their first time, but in many ways it was. Vegeta lacked the brazen remarks, air of confidences, and the playful joking nature he'd held the day before, but the passion of the smaller male's touch was by no means less. Goku had feared the feeling of complete openness he'd experience had been nothing but a stolen emotion the other had unwittingly given. But right now his prince was proving his fears false. Why hadn't Vegeta rejected him? The prince had every right to want to rip his throat out and yet he allowed Goku free rein to touch however and wherever he please, while the prince's own hands dance over Goku's body in return exploring with such intensity that Goku didn't doubt Vegeta's goal was to make him feel as good as possible.

Goku moved Vegeta's legs from his waist in favor of straddling one of his prince's thighs, shifting the other leg high against Vegeta's chest; he managed it without withdrawing from the other's feverish flesh. Vegeta mewed and turned his upper half to claw at the floor, this new position allowed Goku to move so much deeper inside of him rubbing spots sinfully with his impressive equipment. Not one to sit back and do none of the work, Vegeta pressed against the floor with the thigh between Goku's legs using it to lift and lower himself, swaying his hips so that the larger saiyan meet him fully and got more friction as he withdrew.

"Vegeta," moaned Goku. "Gods you feel amazing," he praised, holding the Saiyan Prince's top thigh higher so he could drive in more. His balls stung as they slapped against his rival's backside, but the sting only added to his growing excitement. Soft 'Ahs' escaped Vegeta lips as Goku moved in that mind numbing way, nails tearing gashes in the tiles as he mindlessly expressed himself.

"I'm so close," whimpered Goku, shortening his thrust and adding more power.

He wasn't worried about harming Vegeta even with his higher level of ascension; the prince had already shown him he wasn't weak and didn't appreciate being treated as so. Vegeta turned to face Goku and reached to grab him around the neck, pulling himself up so he could kiss the larger saiyan full on the mouth. Goku was more than mildly impressed with the prince's flexibility, as this doubled him up in a very awkward manner. The thought was short lived as he felt Vegeta's body lock down on him, inner muscles milking him with a series of rippling contractions. Shuttering, Goku continued to rock inside the smaller saiyan, moaning into their heated kiss till Vegeta's muscles let up and the prince lay twitching in his arms.

"Vegeta," Goku rumbled with a growl like pur, endorphins flooding his system. He kissed his prince's lips, chin, jaw, throat, anything he could reach. He was not as refined as his prince in the art of displaying his affection, but what he lacked in skill he more than make up for in enthusiasm. The Saiyan no Ouji moaned under the assault, feeling hyper sensitive after his orgasm, and tried to straighten his body. He managing to turn get both knees on the floor, one still stretched between Goku's, the other bent out to the side. Goku moved with him unwilling to let too much space come between them, still excited and craving more. The larger saiyan rocked against his prince's backside encouraging him to lay on his belly. When Vegeta was settled, Goku straddled his rump and palmed it with his big hands admiring the mix of firm muscle with just the prefect amount of give; it really was a glorious ass. Sliding his arousal, which hadn't gone flaccid, one of the joys of being a saiyan, along the cleft as he squeezed and groped the firm globes. He sat up to stare down at the sight of his erection encased between those two mounds of sun kissed skin, the thick head protruding from the valley between to tap the underside of Vegeta's tail. That tail lifted higher and higher over the prince's back with each tap, once the tip threatened to touch the prince's nose it started to coiled into an ever tightening spiral. The prince peeked over his shoulder at Goku, deep blush dusting his high cheek bones, as he watched Goku hot dog him.

Goku's breathing took on a ragged sound as he thrust between the prince's cheeks, leaving a pool of slick in the dip of Vegeta's back. His mouth fell open as he watched the pool over flow and trickles of clear fluid run over Vegeta's sides. Increasing his speed and roughness the pool sloshed over those perfect globes covering him in a webbing of wetness.

"Ka-Kakarotto," rasped Vegeta face ablaze. "Y-your making a mess." His body trembled and he couldn't look Goku in the eyes as they sought his out.

Letting loose another deep growl like purr Goku moved to continue raining down nips and kisses along Vegeta's shoulders and neck. His tongue swept over the raw bite he'd placed upon his prince's person; tasting the saiyan no ouji's blood once more. It made his cock ache unbearably, like a potent aphrodisiac. His teeth found their way back to the wound, his hands to Vegeta's hips, and his stiff need slid home, making Vegeta arch and gasp, fisted hands slamming into the floor as Goku started to pump behind him. 

"Ka-Kakarotto," gasped Vegeta, bowing his head as the other saiyan became more heated.

Vegeta's legs were only slightly parted, making him a tight fit. Goku could tell he wasn't recovered enough yet to find release, but judging from the sounds he was so shamelessly making he was still enjoying the ride. Goku pinned Vegeta's hips to the floor and fucked him hard. Every thrust rocked the saiyan under him like a small impact, the air blasted from Vegeta's lungs till he was panting, dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Goku tore his teeth from Vegeta's throat, blood trailing down his lips. He slammed his hips forward a couple more brutal times, grunting loudly each till a howl of completion tore from his throat. His hand lifted Vegeta's hips slightly off the floor by the prince's brisling tail so he was completely sheathed while he spent himself. Feeling weak after the second orgasm his power dropped, reverting him back to super saiyan one. He rested on top his partner, trying to regain his breathing.

Under him Vegeta moaned and propped himself up on his forearms. "You're heavy," he complained.

"Sorry," groaned Goku. Rolling off he managed to pull himself into a seated position and watched as Vegeta turned over and sat up. Saw that the prince had become hard again while he'd been pounding his rear self servingly. Curious and seeing potential for more fun Goku leaned over to curl his fingers around the prince's erection, eyes going to Vegeta's face when he exhaled at the touch. Encouraged he began to pump his fist, squeezing and slacking his grip how he personally liked best when masturbating, watching as Vegeta's hips soon started to lift thrusting into his hand. Deep crimson flushed over the prince's nose and cheeks, traveling all the way up to his ears. 

"God... you're beautiful," uttered Goku, moving in front of his prince to kiss him on the mouth, hands releasing Vegeta's arousal to push him onto his back, flat on the floor.

"Kakarotto?" breathed Vegeta questionably as the younger Saiyan started to kiss down his chest and abs, getting lower and lower as he went. The prince propped himself up on an elbows to watch as his fellow saiyan was now faced with his cock. Extending his tongue, Goku gave an experimental lick from base to tip, a generous amount of the other saiyan's slick coating his tongue with its salty flavor. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the taste was far from unpleasant to his senses and the gasp that Vegeta let loose had him wanting to hear more. 

Blush managing to deepen one more shade Vegeta lifting a hand to clasp it over his mouth, teeth biting down. Despite his attempts to gag himself, a low moan rang through the room encouraging Goku to lap his erection like a slowly melting treat. Goku wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but the look on Vegeta's face was very rewarding. Feeling brave he lifted himself up more to stare down at the head from above. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and moved down on it.

The back of Vegeta's head banged against the floor, teeth slicing into his hand.

He tried going down all the way like Vegeta had done on him, but once the other saiyan's penis grazed the back of his throat he gagged and drew back. Once he'd regained his breath he tried again, only to once again cough pulling off; the sensation so foreign and strange to him.

Vegeta moaned in a tortured way and lifted his bloody hand from his lips, thighs trembling. "Use your hand," he suggested.

Goku gave him a questioning look. Face flaming Vegeta closed his eyes and answered. "Wrap it around whatever you can't take in comfortably."

"Ah," grinned Goku doing just that, stroking the thick arousal with his hand a couple times first to spread the saliva and fluids there. Once Vegeta started to twitch in his grip he moved back down on him, taking half of it in and experimenting with his tongue.

"Fuck," breathed Vegeta, flopping flat on his back, fingers sinking into Goku's wild locks.

He didn't think he'd ever be as good as Vegeta at this, but the prince stroking and petting his head, issuing pleasing sounds made him more than eager to try. He used his tongue tracing every bump and veil, bobbed a couple of times the crown of Vegeta's penis tapping the back of his throat each. Finding the feeling manageable now that he'd gotten a chance to get use to it he tried swallowing around the head. Vegeta arched and howled, fingers twisting in his hair before hurriedly dragging Goku off his cock.

"Enough," panted the prince, swiftly moving to his knees. "I want you to cum with me," he rasped, grabbing and kissing Goku with desperation. Who was he to disobey his prince? As they climbed back to their feet they kissed and groped each other. Stumbled around the room, crashing into the walls, they ended up by the control panel. Goku managed to pin Vegeta against some buttons and knobs and ended up pushing him up on the console. Vegeta grabbed the other saiyan's member, gave it a couple quick strokes before guiding it in and leaning back on the controls. The prince looped his legs and tail around Goku as the other saiyan started to heatedly thrust.  


Once again his knot was fully inside and Vegeta was making those wonderful sounds, his insides tightening with promise. He watched as the Saiyan no Ouji started to fist himself in time to Goku's hips and found the sight unbelievably erotic, his one complaint was more of their skin wasn't touching. He quickly solved that by lifting Vegeta off the console, hands cupping the prince's bottom, tail wrapping the slim waist, lifting and dropping his prince onto his sex. Vegeta tossed his head, legs and tail clinging, hands moving to hold tight to Goku's shoulders, arousal rubbing against Goku's rock hard abs. Feeling the end rolling over them like an avalanche, they muffled their cries with a wet kiss, all lips and clashing teeth. 

Goku's legs went weak like they always did feeling Vegeta's insides do their magic. He toppled, having enough functioning brain cells left to cradle and cushion the prince's head as they landed like a fallen tree. Vegeta grunted on impact, but was still in the grip of orgasm and unable to complain, moaning softly into their still pressed lips.

Absolutely drained, Goku let up on the lip lock. He gazed at the sweaty image of his prince, lifting a shaky hand to stroke his knuckles over one high cheek bone, noting the black eye Vegeta sported had faded significantly. 

How much time has passed? He wonder idly as he moved to pillowed his head on Vegeta's collarbone, exhaustion sinking in. It'd been a long day with no sleep the night before, plus the fighting and fucking had really depleted his ki. He moaned into the other's chest when Vegeta's fingers began to gently thread and comb through his hair. Once again laying on top of Vegeta like this, having the other man stroke his hair, just felt so intimate and loving; so right. His eyes grew heavy with the pleasant sensation, sleep dragging him down into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I was apprehensive when I posted the last chapter for some reason. I had this dream where I read a review with only 'You ruined it, ruined it'. When I woke I had to check cause I wasn't sure if it'd been a dream or not. My subconscious is a dark place full of sharp objects... and smutty naked men and women, but then so is every other creative person's I've ever meet (most have the smutty naked people in there too).  
> No worries, I actually feeling pretty stupid for feeling that way now especially with the wonderful reviews I've received since.  
> I've even received some fan art for the fic by the very talented ukevegeta13. Warning it's a very 'spicy' pic, but do check it out on her tumblr blog.
> 
> http://ukevegeta13.tumblr.com/tagged/%40saiyanb
> 
> Thank you, it really made my day


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After so many years, Goku had the dream again. The long line of doors stretched endlessly before him. Stepping up to the closest one he tested the doorknob: locked. Frowning he formed a fist with his other hand in frustration which was quickly replaced with a look of confusion. Lifting his clenched fist before his face he opened it to see a key of all things. Pondering its sudden appearance he glanced back at the door. It slid into the keyhole with no resistance and turned with a 'click'. Excitement bubbled in Goku as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The wind howled as it whipped through his hair, colors flashed by in a blur.

"Come now, Ouji-sama! You can go faster than that!" called a teasing voice. Goku lifted his head to see his long dead brother, Raditz, bent over some kind of hover bike. He was dressed in a sleeveless red and black body suit that clung to every curve like a second skin. The strange 'bike', if you could call it that, was seat-less and seemed to be controlled by a combination of balance, gears, and levers located in the handles and foot platforms. With nothing to hold him in Raditz's hands gripped the handles tight, hair and tail streaming behind him. His brother's expression was joyous as he revved the handle and the bike buzzed past him.

Goku glanced down to see he too was stationed upon a similar kind of vehicle. He watched as his gloved hand twisted the handle and felt his foot hooked and lifted a lever without his consent. The world became even more of a blur as he gave chase. He wanted to cry out, but his mouth won't work! It was like he'd lost all control and someone else was moving his body!

His line of sight was fixed on Raditz's backside as he slowly gained ground catching glimpses of a strange alien city as it flew past. They swerved around cars, the likes of which he'd never seen before, their speed nothing compared to the machines they rode. Goku felt his body move, leaning with the turns and shifting the strange gears even though he was a novice driver at best he handled the strange bike like it was second nature.

Something flew over head and impacted right in their path. He heard Raditz cry out as the maned saiyan disappeared into the cloud the explosion made. He had no time to worry for his fellow Saiyan as he too barreled into the cloud cover and everything turned white. His sharp eyes hunted for some sight of his surroundings and it came abruptly in the form of a solid metal wall! Hissing a curse he’d never heard before, he yanked on the bike's controls hard just barely managing to turn in time to stop from being a stain on the wall's surface. He shot out of the dust cloud and right next to Raditz who had blood caking the side of his face.

"It's the Greekos!" shouted his brother, baring teeth.

His head turned to see a group of five aliens seated upon their own hover bikes. They were all some strange kind of blue skinned aliens with two large forked tentacles whipping behind them instead of hair and an extra set of arms which they used to steered their bikes while the other pair held blades and several different kinds of alien firearms.

He heard himself laugh, but it wasn't his usually jovial one. No this was unmistakably the almost mad-like cackle he remembered Vegeta using when he first came to Earth. "Let's show them who the superior species is!" came Vegeta's smooth purr. 

"Right!" shouted Raditz, a wicked smile twisting his face as he took the lead and zoomed toward the closest alien combatant.

It was like a bad game of chicken. He watched his brother barrel towards the blue skinned creature and thought for sure they'd collide--only to watch Raditz turn the bike at the last second then leap off. As the long haired saiyan flipped over head his hand snapped out to grab the alien by one of his blue tentacles and yank sending the creature crashing and skidding over the hard pavement. The creature cried out as its skin was ripped off and his body became a broken mess. They were going far too fast to survive a fall.

He watched his brother land on the front of another bike, fist punching straight through the blue alien's head, coating Raditz's bare arm in purple gore. Raditz yanked his arm from the alien's remains as the bike started to swerve. It crashed as his brother sprang free, cart wheeled through the air, to landing back on his own bike; tail shooting out to counterbalance on impact.

Goku wanted to stop, but couldn't. He watched helplessly as he zoomed up to the closet alien biker. Jumping he held to the hand bars and twisted his whole body into a kick that took a blue skinned alien's head clean off. With balance that would have put a ballerina to shame he landed to sit on hood of the bike, looking over his shoulder he steered the bike backwards with just his hands locked on the handle bars. His tail moved to wind around a handle bar, once secure, he released with that hand curled fingers swiping out to claw the face clean off one biker as it attempted to slice him with a sword-like blade. The strike took a few strands of his hair in passing, but he avoided it by bending flat over the hood in an impressive display of flexibility and balance; the tips of his spiky hair threatening to catch in the bike's front tire. His hand charged up a ki ball, as he looked toward their last foe.

The last blue skinned alien screamed something in terror and attempted to fire some kind of rocket launcher like device, but he wasn't fast enough and the ki blast hit his bike sending him flying head over heel into the air to end a mangled heap once he hit the ground.

Tightening his core muscles he effortlessly pulled himself up, releasing with his tail to regain his hand hold on the handle bar he manipulated himself into a handstand over the still racing bike. Twisting like a gymnasts on the parallel bars he turned himself to face forward and slowly lowered his legs back to the foot platforms. Once back in the correct position he zoomed over to ride level with Raditz and the pair of them shared a grin before bursting into loud ruckus laughter; as if the massacre of the rival bike gang was just too hilarious.

He was suddenly back in the endless hall of doors watching as the one before him swung close. Glancing down the key was still in Goku's hand. Was that a memory? he wondered moving to the next door. The key fit again and the door opened.

He was staring down at a rusty red stain on his once white gloves. Grumbling he rubbed at them, but that only served to smear it more over the once pristine material. Looking up he was once again on another strange world, the sky a bright yellow, black smoke obscured what would have been a fascinating view otherwise. There were scorch marks on the ground and surrounding buildings and every now and then a scream and the sound of laser blasts was heard. He started walking, sharp eyes looking forward, but scanning the hostile area without being obvious. A red lens scouter flashed over his eye showing him alien numbers and letters.

A cry sounded not far away, he paused and hesitated before turning towards it. He came upon a humanoid soldier dressed in a uniform from Freeza's army. He had a line of young girls tied by the hands behind him and was currently trying to add another crying female to it. All the girls were weeping in fright, the soldier seemed annoyed that the one he was currently trying to bind was putting up so much trouble. Finally glancing up the soldier spotted Vegeta and froze before throwing the girl to the ground and stepping on her back to keep her pinned.

"Prince Vegeta," said the soldier giving him a bow. 

Vegeta ignored him to move toward the first girl in the line. He reached a hand towards her face. She flinched away, but couldn't go far enough to prevent him from taking hold of a lock of her green hair. She was very pretty, eyes a golden yellow as they turned his way brimming with tears. The blood smeared hand released her and he turned to the soldier.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah," said the soldier jumping in surprise. "I-I'm gathering young females. They're sure to fetch a large sum, being the last of their species and quite striking at that," said the soldier giving Vegeta a nervous grin.

Vegeta didn't return his grin and it slowly slid off the soldier's face.

"We were ordered to 'purge' this planet, not take slaves," stated Vegeta's cold voice.

"Ah, yes I know but-" started the soldier only to have Vegeta lift his hand, ki licking his palm. "Vegeta-sama!" he cried as the prince released a blast killing him instantly, his blood raining down on the girl he'd been pinning.

The girls in the line cried out at the carnage and looked fearfully his way. The one that had been pinned got to her hands and knees and peered up at him, soaked in blood.

"Are you... are you saving us?" she whispered getting to her knees before him. Vegeta hesitated and the girl was quick to crawl his way wrapping her blood stained arms around his leg. "Please, please help us," she whimpered into it.

Vegeta watched a few tense seconds before placing a hand upon her head. "Don't worry," he said and she looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. "It won't hurt."

Her expression dropped in confusion a moment before he snapped her spine with a flick of his wrist. The other girls in the line screamed and began pulling on the rope tying them together, but in their panic they were all trying to go in different directions and getting nowhere because of it.

Vegeta calmly walked to them and began killing: snapping necks and delivering ki charged touches to their hearts. They landed, looking untouched, beside their wide-eyed looks of terror. He came to the last girl who was on her knees cowering.

"Why?" she sobbed as he stopped before her.

"It's better this way," he said coldly reaching down to wrap a hand around her slim throat.

"But I... I don't want to die," she cried, shaking in his grip.

"Would you rather be someone's pet?" he asked. Maintaining his hold upon her, he could feel her pulse racing even through his glove. "The last of your kind, an exotic beauty to use however your owner wanted whenever he wanted. To live and die at their leisure, is that what you want?"

The girl shook her head, closing her eyes and sobbing. "No... I want to go home... I want my mother...," she whimpered.

"You'll see her soon," he said, ending her with a twist of his wrist.

Clapping was heard behind him and he turned after lowering the girl to the ground to see a purple skinned alien.

"Kiwi," said Vegeta, turning and getting to his feet. "What do you want?" he asked, brushing at the blood stains the young girl had put upon his suit.

"So cold," laughed Kiwi. "No wonder Freeza-sama enjoys you so. I personally would have had some fun with them first. They do look physically compatible with your species."

"I've no need to violate weak women," stated Vegeta, moving to walk past him.

"I suppose not, you get plenty of attention don't you," grinned Kiwi smugly. "You are one of his favorites."

Vegeta's fists clenched at his side before he turned and fired a blast Kiwi's way.

Kiwi laughed, jumping before the blast could hit him. "Touchy," he mocked, getting into a defensive stance.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you," vowed Vegeta, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Not if I kill you first," challenged Kiwi, charging up ki in his fists.

"Stand down," demanded a voice and they turned to see Zarbon strolling their way.

Both he and Kiwi straightened and bowed deeply to him. "Zarbon-sama," intoned the pair respectfully.

"You two just don't get along, do you? We should keep you on different assignments," said Zarbon, shaking his head.

Kiwi lifted an accusing hand Vegeta's way. "He's destroyed potential profit for Lord Freeza."

Zarbon scanned a cold eye over the dead females and snorted. "Pocket change at best, Lord Freeza has no interest in weaklings that break so easily."

"But-" started Kiwi only to be cut off.

"Run along Kiwi, we've neither the time nor the resources for such things," said the green skinned alien.

Kiwi fumed but turned and left.

Zarbon moved to stand next to Vegeta who gave him a cautious look.

"Do you fancy yourself a merciful man?" questioned Zarbon looking down at one female at his feet.

"Hn," snorted Vegeta, "their fate is no concern of mine, I was ordered to purge this planet that is all."

Zarbon smiled in an amused manner and turned to take hold of Vegeta's chin peering into his eyes.

"You want to die?" growled Vegeta tail brisling.

Zarbon laughed. "You are charming sometimes. You don't envy them do you... the girls?" he questioned leaning into Vegeta's face.

"I'm not a weakling that gives up and dies so easily," sneered Vegeta.

"No, you're not," agreed Zarbon before pressing his lips to the Saiyan Prince's.

Vegeta turned his face away with a snarl. "I'll kill you!"

Zarbon smiled, "Someday perhaps, but till then we're going inside that building," he said thrusting a thumb at the closest one, "and I'm going to bend you over and have my way with you. Are you going to cause a scene so I have to do it here where anyone can watch?"

Vegeta glared at him, fists shaking at his side before loosening them and turning his heated gaze to the ground.

"Good boy," smiled Zarbon, sliding an arm around his shoulders and steering him towards the building he'd indicated.

Goku stood shivering as the door before him banged shut, once again back in the endless hall. "Vegeta," he said, relieved it'd ended before they went inside the building. Goku glanced down at the key in his hand, not sure if he wanted to open any more now that he knew what might be behind them. But... but he'd learned so much in so short a time. With this key, he could finally understand the enigma that was the Saiyan no Ouji. Taking a deep breath he walked down the hall, hoping some distance would change what was on the other side. Stopping randomly before one door he tried to press the key inside only this time it didn't fit!

"What?" pondered Goku out loud trying to force the key in. Growling in frustration he pounded a fist on the door. "Damn." So Vegeta could still keep things from him. He left the door to stand before another, holding his breath he tried the key again. The key turned and the door 'clicked' open, Goku stepped inside.

"Hahaha!"

He was gazing out over a lush green lawn towards a pool where he could see 'himself', Gohan, and several other of the Z warriors splashing around in CC's gigantic pool. Judging by Gohan's appearance it was sometime before the Cell tournament when they were training for the androids. This must be that barbeque Bulma had sprung on them.

Speaking of which... the said woman pressed a cold beer to his cheek from behind and smiled down at him. "So, are you going to tell Goku you reached Super Saiyan?" she asked, moving to sit in a matching lawn chair to the one he was lounging on.

"Hn, and ruin the surprise? I think not," he said, opening the beer to take a sip. "It's not enough anyway... I'll have to train harder."

"Ah, you know what they say," said Bulma, leaning over to playfully peer into his face. "All work and no play-" she left it hanging, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Vegeta snorted looking away from her. "You're a vulgar woman," he accused, taking another draw of his beer.

Her smile only widened, "Yamacha's spending the night."

Goku felt his cock give an interested twitch in his shorts, his hand held the can before his mouth, hiding the little smirk there. He shrugged his shoulders as if not interested, gaze wandering back to the pool and the people there.

His eyes locked onto his own body in a transfixed state. Goku felt heat that didn't touch his cheeks well up in him as he watched drops slide down his sculpted chest and abs, glossy with water. God... the way Vegeta's eyes moved over him!

His tongue slipped out to run over his bottom lip before lapping at the can's opening.

Bulma was smiling at him in a knowing way. "He is something isn't he?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Yamacha? Hn! He's okay, but I've had better."

Bulma laughed out loud. "Not him, Goku."

He felt himself tense and turned to glare at the woman.

"Oh don't try to hide it," she cooed. "I've seen the way you look at him, not that I blame you. Even I admire that beautiful body whenever I can and I've got you and Yamacha for eye candy," she said with a playful wink which caused him to dart his glaze away from her's in embarrassment. "I'll bet you've had some 'really' naughty thoughts about what he could do to you," she leered.

"Hn! Stupid woman," but he could feel a light blush touching his face.

"Just think about it," purred Bulma once again leaning in to be in his face. "His hands on your waist, his chest pressed to your back, cock hard and heavy...." she trailed off and he could feel himself breathing hard, arousal pushing against the confines of his swim trunks.

"Woman," he warned.

She knew she was playing with fire by her wicked smirk, but didn't care. "Effortlessly lifting your weight, pressing you against hard surfaces and equally hard pieces of his anatomy, over and over and over again...."

He grabbed and pulled her down to kiss her hard on the mouth. She returned his feverish kiss with equal passion, he could smell how wet she was. Quickly he sat up, taking hold of her hand his eyes casting about to see if anyone had noticed them before dragging her away fully intending on pinning her to a hard surface and making her scream his name.

Goku's head spun as he was once again standing in front of a closed door, aroused and feeling like such a pervert for wishing it hadn't stopped there. It was probably for the best, this was Vegeta's personal life he was spying on, but still the feeling of arousal Vegeta had felt while Bulma talked about him.... How could he have missed that, especially with the prince's eyes ravishing him like that?!

Part of him wanted to wake up and do the things Bulma had so shamelessly said to Vegeta, another part wanted to continue this little exploration and see what else he could learn. One more door he decided walking farther down the hall and stopping before one after a good long trek. 

He was about to see if the key would open this one when a shadow fell over him. Glancing over his shoulder he was met with a sneering Turles.

"Bastard! You're not welcome here!" growled the dark skinned saiyan and just like that he jolted awake.

His eyes stared at the tan chest his head was pillowed on before lifting to glance at Vegeta's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, mouth slightly agape, breathing deep, even breaths silently. A frown started to form with the loss of contact, Goku lifted a hand and used his thumb to smooth the wrinkle between his brows away before it could fully form, causing the prince's features to go lax again. Gazing down at him Goku smiled and lowered his head to rest upon his chest once more. Not yet ready to leave and still very much tired, he was soon fast asleep once more.

**************************************************************************************************** 

He was so comfortable when he woke again to the feel of fingers trailing feather light over his back. He lay upon something warm like rocks that had been baked in the sun, soft, but firm....

Groaning, he lifted his head and gazed down at the smaller Saiyan. He looked so beautiful with the waning light streaming in from the windows painting reds and oranges over his cut features and flame like locks. Vegeta's face was neutral giving nothing away, but Goku sensed he was nervous.

"Hey," said Goku lifting a hand to slide a finger over the prince's lower lip.

He watched Vegeta's eyes close on contact and his features soften like he was asleep or feeling serene.... Had he ever seen Vegeta without stress touching his face?

Goku's eyes lifted from Vegeta's features to glance out the window at the fading light, the sun dropping below the horizon. He glanced back down to see Vegeta once again looking at him, but the peaceful look was gone, replaced with a guarded one.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Goku, rolling off the smaller saiyan and sitting up. He glanced down at himself, he still had on his borrowed pair of Turles's pants, minus the ruined black shirt. The pants were stained and open in front, his bits hanging out. His eyes went back to Vegeta as he tucked himself away and pulled up the zipper. Vegeta continued to lay on his back fully nude, his hands moved to rest upon his stomach and chest.

"Most of the day... the sun just set," said Vegeta.

Goku winced, thoughts drifting to his wife. He'd been gone two days since their fight... Chichi was not likely to be in a good mood when he returned, but then.... His eyes scanned over the naked prince, noticing the dried cum on his skin. It was sure to be another fight once he told her he'd slept with the other man... twice. He couldn't even blame it on alcohol, not when he'd rushed back into Vegeta's arms less than 24 hours later. Goku sighed.

"What will you do now?" asked Vegeta softly eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Goku sighed again, roughing a hand through his wild locks. "Not sure... I guess... I guess I should go see Chichi...."

Vegeta was looking at him now, face once again neutral. "What will you tell her?"

Goku barked a soft laugh. "What can I say...? I don't think sorry will cut it." He groaned covering his eyes with his hands, "she's going to kill me... she's going to cry...."

"You could stay here," offered Vegeta.

Goku lifted his head to look him in the eyes, he was serious.

"What so Bulma can be the one to murder me instead?" said Goku, no humor in his voice.

"I'll talk to the woman... she'll be mad, but then I think she... might understand.... Don't know if she'll forgive, but... I'll talk to her. It's Turles you should be worried about."

"Turles," huffed Goku shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not really worried about him, it's Chichi... I-I can't just run away from."

"You've done it before," said Vegeta, causing Goku to snap his head over to glare at him. "You've left her many times without a word, why is this any different?"

"This is different!" growled Goku, upset Vegeta would suggest that.

"How?" asked the prince.

"It is! I made a vow to be faithful to her!"

"A vow you broke," stated Vegeta.

Goku's mouth dropped while staring at the prince, brain unable to supply him a decent comeback; what Vegeta had so bluntly said was true. Frustration and anger started to rise, what was he going to tell Chichi when she said the same thing...? "So what, are you expecting me to move in here and be part of Bulma's harem?!"

Vegeta winced. "I'm not sure that's even an option...." admitted the prince.

"So we just abandon our wives for amazing sex, is that what you're suggesting?!" snapped Goku.

"I would never abandon Bulma for just sex!" growled Vegeta, offended.

"Well you're suggesting I do that to Chichi!" raged back Goku.

He watched the rage evaporate from Vegeta's face to be replaced with a hurt vulnerable expression. It was gone as quickly as it came, the prince turned his face back towards the ceiling. A soft laugh started on his lips and increased in volume till it bounced off the walls. He watched as Vegeta lifted one arm and draped it over his eyes, watched as the laugh lessened and finally died on his lips. "So... that's all it is then...." said the prince after a drawn out pause filled the room. He wasn't smiling and Goku couldn't see most of his face with his forearm over it.

"Why did you laugh?" demanded Goku, freaked out by the prince's sudden bout of hysteria.

"Private joke... I don't expect you to understand...," breathed the smaller saiyan not moving from his position.

"Well whatever it is I don't think it's funny," huffed Goku, getting to his feet. He turned fully intending on leaving Vegeta there, but came to a halt as something snagged him. Turning around with a hiss, he stopped to stare down at a pair of furry tails. One come from under Vegeta the other disappeared behind himself, the tips were hooked together like a couple holding hands; he'd been stopped abruptly short by them.

"When did my tail grow back...?" he asked, numbly moving a hand to lift the middle of his own towards his face.

"Around the second time you fucked me," stated Vegeta blankly, still not moving from his covered position.

Goku stared at him once again thinking he looked so vulnerable, but.... He pulled with his hand till his tail slipped from Vegeta's, watched as the prince's lay limply where it fell.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta...."

"I don't think sorry will cut it...." replied the prince.

Goku frowned hearing his own words come back at him. It took a lot of effort for him to turn and walk out of the gravity room. Once outside he lifted two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens (cackles like a witch over her cauldron).  
> Sorry, I didn't go much into the emotional side (or smutty for that matter...), just touched on the door dream part of the plot in this chapter. I actually wrote this as one giant 300 page story and then divided it up into chapters so some the elements you might get from writing chapters as you go may be missing in some chapters and then dumped on you all at once in others. We'll dive deeper after we've dropped one or two more bombs on people's toes first.  
> Warning! It's gonna get worst before it gets better....  
> Thank you to all that have read and reviewed, you've all been wonderful to me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garu0212 this is the start of the chapters I wince just thinking about you reading them. I promise I like Gochi and I do promise this is not the end, far from it.

Chapter 6

Goku reappeared in Yamacha's apartment, thankfully in their bedroom with no one there. Through the wall he could hear Yamacha and his fiancé talking. His gut twisted as he listened to their normal, happy sounding chatter, too muffled to understand any more than the tone and light air of it. 

Feeling like a thief, and maybe he was, he went to Yamacha's closet and rifled through it till he found his friend's gi. Slipping out of the soiled pair of pants he redressed, feeling off without the weighted undershirt, wrist bands, and boots; at least it fit. Dumping the dirty pants into Yamacha's hamper he thought about writing a note explaining he'd borrowed the clothes, but decided against it. He didn't want to bother Yamacha any more than he already had and he was sure the ex-desert bandit wouldn't realize it was missing for a couple days. He could clean and have it back before then... that is if he could get Chichi to do it. He was clueless on how to use the washing machine.

Thoughts returning to his wife and their upcoming confrontation, he frowned and nervously lifted his fingers to his forehead searching for her ki. His frown deepened when he couldn't find it, while a skilled fighter Chichi didn't exactly have a powerful ki. This wasn't the first time he'd failed to locate her, he'd never been able to sense Chichi when shopping, her ki masked by the kis of the many other females tearing at the bargain bin. Maybe she wasn't home?

Perhaps that was for the best, it would give him time to think over what he was going to say. Searching with his ki again he gave a weak smile as he locked onto Haiya's, the little purple dragon Gohan had kept as a pet when he was younger. It had a den not far from home.

Vanishing he appeared within the cave to see a massive body curled up in sleep.

"Wowwee!" Goku couldn't help but exclaim, gazing up at the dragon that now filled the cave. "You've sure grown," he smiled reaching over to pat its flank.

Haiya dragon opened one eye to see who it was and closed it when he realized it wasn't a threat, going back to sleep. Grinning at the dragon Goku walked outside to find a small lake just outside the cave's entrance.

"Well," he said lifting an arm to sniff himself. "Maybe I'd better take a bath first." 

He stank of Vegeta. While he was sure Chichi won't be able to tell it was the prince's scent all over him, he was also sure the smell of cum would offend her delicate nose. Stripping he jumped into the icy water and leisurely swam about. Diving under water Goku spotted several monstrous sized fish and felt his stomach rumble. Realizing he hadn't eaten in quite some time Goku grabbed the surprised fish by their tails and tossed them on shore. Springing out he ended their flailing quickly with a swift punch and kick. 

Well practiced in art of making fire pits, he soon had them roasting over a roaring flame. The smell of cooking meat had Haiya Dragon joining him. Once the fish were done he graciously gave the dragon a portion and the two ate in silence.

Gazing up at the starry night sky Goku figured it was pretty late now. He still couldn't feel Chichi and wondered if it was time for that big shopping event that happened every year. What was it called...? Black Thursday or something? If he was home when it happened Chichi would drag him to the city to stand in line outside of some huge shopping store all night long. She'd go over things she wanted and where they were located inside and assign him to dash in once the store opened and grab up items. He smiled in remembrance. One would think it not much of a challenge, but surprisingly it was a mad dash even for him to procure some items and the people he had to compete with for them could be down-right vicious. He'd had to pull quite a few crazy moves to achieve his goals; it's been decent training in a way. Once he returned to Chichi arms loaded with the goods she'd requested he could tell she was proud of him. She'd hug his arm and nuzzle into his shoulder as they walked over to pay for their purchases, saying such nice things. He missed doing things like that with her.... 

His thoughts drifted to his dark Saiyan Prince, memories of heat and passion. Everything about Vegeta was so 'intense'. Goku felt bad leaving him like that, but really what choice had he? He couldn't abandon his wife! Couldn't make Vegeta leave Bulma! He couldn't see himself in the same rule as Turles, being intimate with his prince in her presence. The very thought was arousing, but how long before the guilt got to him? He loved Chichi, and Vegeta... well he didn't know what, beside great sex, he had with him. There was an obvious physical attraction, but the man had done nothing but hate him for years.... It was shocking he'd consent to lay with him, let alone ask him to stay. When had Vegeta stopped hating him? There was little difference in how Vegeta treated him today from the first day they'd meet.... The image of the smaller saiyan lying naked on the floor, hiding his eyes, just wouldn't leave him. 

He felt drowsy after the fish. Haiya Dragon had already gone back to sleep before the fire and with his back pressed to the dragon's warm side he could feel his eyelids growing heavy.

It was too late to bother Chichi with all this... part of his mind knew he was just delaying, another part, despite having slept most of the day away, really was surprisingly tired. He fell asleep there, putting it off till tomorrow.

****************************************************************************************************

 

Goku was pleased when he entered the door dream, more so when he appeared there with the key in hand. Hurrying to the closest door he stopped and blinked at what he saw. His hand lifted and touched a padlock that had been bolted there. There had never been any extra locks before! He tried his key, but it didn't fit.

"What is this?" he growled, tugging on the padlock. His head snapped up to peer down the line of doors, some were clean, but others had the extra lock now in place. "Why are these here?"

He walked down the hall pondering. This all felt oddly out of place, before the doors had simply never opened for him if Vegeta hadn't wanted them to, but now…. He glanced down at the key he held. He'd somehow gotten around Vegeta's defenses, was that why the locks were there? It didn't feel like something the Saiyan no Ouji would do, he'd have expected Vegeta to appear and demand he leave before going to such measures. 

There were still doors without locks. It annoyed him, but it was something. He stopped before a random one and tried his key, only it didn't fit! "Damn it!" hissed Goku, going to the next. It didn't let him in either. He tried another and another, until finally one opened. He paused outside the door glancing around, wondering if he was being watched, before pushing the door in and entering.

He wanted to jump, but once again he was only watching through Vegeta's eyes. Before him Turles leaned against a wall, arms crossed and looking smug about something.

"Don't test your luck," growled Vegeta, fairly bristling with aggression. "I could kill you with little effort," he threatened.

"Oh, we both know that," said Turles, purposefully running his eyes up and down the body before him. "My sweet prince," he added, the tip of his tail flicking to and fro in a flirty manner.

"Stop it," snapped Vegeta. "You're making my woman uncomfortable."

Turles's grin increased as he pushed off the wall and began circling him. His tail slashed the air, spiking it with his scent. He stopped behind the prince and grabbed him by the shoulders to lean in and purr in his ear. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Vegeta whirled around, arm cutting through the air where the dark saiyan once was. Turles danced out of his reach laughing. "You are too fun to tease, you know that?"

"This is ridiculous," growled Vegeta.

"What I'm not your type?" purred Turles, once again blatantly molesting him with his gaze. "You don't find me appealing," he asked. His hands lifted to his shoulders and slowly trailing down, over his chest, purposely grazing over his nipples, that hardened with the stimuli standing out noticeable under the thin shirt he wore, down his trim abdomen, to stop the tips of his fingers pressed into the line between groin and thighs. 

Vegeta's gaze had followed the progress of Turles's hands, he snapped his eyes back to Turles's once he realized he was staring at the taller male's crotch. "I'm mated!" snapped Vegeta uncomfortable, glaring Turles's way. "Even by our ways what you're doing is wrong."

"Hn, our ways. She's only a pathetically weak aging human," said Turles in an unconcerned manner. "I doubt any true blood saiyan, besides you, would acknowledge such a claim. How do you even fuck something so delicate, especially with your strength?" 

"You will not insult my woman!" growled Vegeta, power spiking.

"Oh, you say worse and apologize by pummeling her with your pistoning pelvis if what I hear coming from your joint chambers is anything to go off of," grinned Turles. "She does have a lovely voice in the throes of passion."

A flush dusted over Vegeta's check. "Spying on us, you pervert."

Turles laughed. "I've not 'seen' anything, but it's hard to miss with how vocal you two are. That's one well satisfied woman, but you... let's be honest your ki ties itself in knots that never come undone; even now you're wound tight to the point of breaking. When was the last time you came? Are you practicing control while pillowing, not even you are that kind of sadist... my candy ass prince," purred the dark saiyan, eyes lighting up in enjoyment when Vegeta issued a low roar of rage at him.

Turles began circling him again like a predator scenting wounded prey. "I'll give your woman kudos, she's a pretty, intelligent little thing that knows you well and how to keep you comfortable, but you do have needs she can't fulfill.... She is human after all and we both know she'll pass long before you do," trilled Turles, the tip of his tail sliding over Vegeta's body in a teasing manner. 

Vegeta's hand snapped out and grabbed hold of Turles's tail causing the dark skinned saiyan to cry out falling to his knees. "Don't push me!" shouted Vegeta.

"The truth hurts, does it?" asked Turles, eye twitching at the cruel hold. "Deny all you want, but it is the truth, as are the looks you give me when you think I'm unaware and the smells of wants and needs not being meet oozing from your very pores. Why fight it? You like what you see. Why not take what you want Honey Buns?"

"Stop calling me those things!" screamed Vegeta in his face, the heat of arousal twisting his gut.

Turles's smile slipped to be replaced with a serious look. "I'm not 'him' you know."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he released the dark saiyan's tail trying to step back, but Turles fisted a hand in his shirt and kept them face to face.

"I'm not that fool that can't see what's right in front of him. I know I look like him and I know you want him, but he's never noticed. He's not saiyan enough, he'll 'never' notice, but I do and I want you. I 'need' you as much as you 'need' me." He tried to pull Vegeta's face to his while leaning in, intent on stealing a kiss.

The prince fisted a hand in Turles's hair and slammed the dark saiyan's face into the ground, stopping his attempt short. "Get this into your thick skull: I do not want Kakarotto! And I do not need you!"

"Ah, don't lie, Cherry Nipples, it's unbecoming of a prince," grinned Turles from his place in the dirt.

"Stop calling me food!" roared Vegeta; a blood vessel on his forehead looking like it was going to burst.

"Can't do," said Turles licking his lips. "You make me so hungry and I'm sooo planning to eat you up."

"Ahh!" screamed the prince, turning and storming away, Turles's leer burning into his backside.

Goku was back in the hall, feelings jumbled. Turles's blatant reference to Vegeta's attraction to him and him being oblivious to it hurt. How was he supposed to know that Vegeta liked him?! The man had done nothing but try to kill him for years! It's not like he'd shown up one day with flowers and candy and confessed his undying love... the very thought was just too bizarre. Plus, there was still Chichi and Bulma... Turles now.... That last one left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He strolled down the hall, not sure if he wanted to try any more doors till he came to one that had obviously been forced open. The knob was in pieces on the floor and the door itself was partway open. He scanned down both ends of the hall, but could see no one. Why was this one open? Goku couldn't help himself; he pushed it all the way open and stepped inside.

He wanted to flee as soon as he did. He was lying on top of Bulma, her long legs curled around him, pleasure-filled face inches from his own as his hips thrust against her's, his penis deep inside her moist heat.

"Bu-Bulma," he moaned in Vegeta's voice. She was sucking lewdly on two of her fingers while her other hand slid down his spine to play over his tail spot. He was fighting to hold back, to be gentle. She was so distracting, moaning around her fingers and groaning up a storm; he briefly wondered if he was moving too hard.

Her long fingers pulled from her mouth absolutely coated in saliva, she spread them apart to better display just how wet they were. Flashing him a cheshire cat grin they disappeared from sight. "Ah!" huffed Vegeta as two sank to the knuckles inside him in one rough push. "Wh-what-" he gasped as she spread them making his insides burn; it'd been so long since he'd felt that. Part of him wanted to stop her, another part desperately wanted her to continue. His concern warred with his need to cum.... He couldn't lose control... he couldn't hurt her... not like this... not again. "Don't... you dirty woman," he growled, fully intending on reaching behind to pull her hand away.

Bulma leaned up and bit down on the flesh between his neck and shoulder hard, teeth sawing, but unable to pierce his skin. He couldn't have been any more aroused by her, she knew what biting meant to his kind; she was such a good woman.

"I'll have to punish you for that," he purred, gently nuzzling her throat.

Her fingers dipped deep stroking over places inside him that made his breath catch in his throat. She scissored and stretched them apart making his breath come back in gasps, the sensation somewhere between an uncomfortable burn and bliss every time she touch certain spots. She finger fucked him and he rocked gently to her rhythm, tongue dragging over her throat in slow licks. One finger found a spot that make him twitch and pressed down rolling the tip over it and he tossed his head back in a huff, hips slamming hard into her. She made a sound and he froze, eye glancing down in a worried manner, had that been too hard? Her blue gaze meet his and she smiled reassuringly removing her hand much to his relief. It had felt good, but a little pleasure wasn't worth the risk of harming her. Her hands cup his firm ass, squeezing so hard she was pulling his cheeks apart.

"Such a bad girl," purred Vegeta, kissing the old claim mark he'd left on her throat long ago.

She leaned back into the pillow, smiling at him. "Brace yourself."

He cocked his head to the side, not understanding till a large pair of hands gripped his waist in a strong hold and something thick started to press inside him.

"Ahh!" Vegeta cried out in confusion, first instinct to elbow whoever was trying to penetrate him from behind. Bulma released his ass to grab his arm and he turned shocked eyes her way. Whoever was behind him readjusted their hold so their fingers were hooking his pelvic bone, thumbs spreading him to the intrusion. Vegeta's mouth fell open and a shaky breath escaped him as he was filled almost to the point of pain by perhaps the largest erection he'd ever taken in his life. It dragged over the multiple pleasure spots male saiyan's sported inside, pushing deep until he felt a knot slid in and his body instinctually lock down on it. His wide eyes searched Bulma's bright blue as her fingers stroked the arm she restrained as if trying to coax him to relax. 

"Hello, my Tasty Tart," purred a voice into his ear, "are you ready to be eaten?"

"Tu-Turles!" exclaimed the Saiyan Prince tearing his eyes away from Bulma's to see the dark skinned saiyan behind him; Vegeta's whole body tensed up. 

The space pirate stifled a groan, "Don't do that... it already feels way too good. It's been a long time for me.... I'm not going to last long as it is," he stated, beginning to thrust his hips.

The feel of that heavy cock dragging over those places had him moaning shamelessly into his woman's breasts. Turles did not give him time to adjust, nor did not hold back. The dark saiyan used his whole body to put as much power into his thrusts as possible causing their flesh to meet in loud slaps that reddened the prince's flesh like he was being paddled. Vegeta tried to reach for his inner power to protect himself, but he could not focus his ki under the assault. Below him Bulma huffed as Turles's blows threatened to crush her. In alarm Vegeta moved to support himself on shaky arms, bracing against the hard impact least it carry through him and harm her. Keeping his hips from moving forward caused Turles's erection to reach impossibly deep, he could not breath under the assault; spots began to dance in his vision.

Bulma released her grip on his arm and curled her own around his head, cradling it to her chest. She began to rock in time to Turles's thrusts, squeezing and sliding on his cock while she moaned and peppered his face with kisses.

"Love you," she breathed. "Love you so much."

Vegeta couldn't take it. He came hard, roaring into Bulma's chest as his body locked down and spasmed. Behind him Turles cried out, hands spastically squeezing his hips, he could feel the dark saiyan ejaculating--he was indeed pent up!

His inner muscles continued to work the organ inside him till he could hear Turles whimper, feeling the other saiyan shaking in the throes of pleasure. Part of him felt rather smug about that—that is till he felt Turles's teeth on his throat.

"Wait!" he cried before they tore into him... everything went black....

 

He couldn't have been out long, upon waking his body felt oddly relaxed like muscles he hadn't been aware of had finally unknitted after years of tension. A place inside him, that for most of his life had been an empty void, gnawing away at his sanity, was just suddenly filled. He should have felt ecstatic, in truth he did, but the feeling was tainted with terror that had him wanting to howl. Only through pure will did he not do so, he struggled to calm his racing pulse and draw deep even breaths. It was done, now he needed to assess his situation, see what course of action needed to be taken and go from there.

He was lying on his side in the same bed, Bulma hugging him around the waist, his face still pillowed on her ample bosom. There was heat pressed to his back, and a hand petting up and down his side. He shifted, alerting them he was wake, and couldn't help the moan that slipped from his throat at the ache in his backside.

Turles made a smug sound and he wanted to punch him for it, but the odd sensation of peace and his tired muscles make him feel too drained to move just yet; he'd been pent up too.

"How are you?" asked Bulma cautiously. 

He glanced up at her worried expression then closed his eyes, snuggling into her chest. Even tho she wasn't saiyan she knew him: knew, understood, and excepted him on a level that made him complete even when he knew he wasn't. Even now, with what had just transpired, he felt his soul reach and her's twine around it. Even if it was an illusion of his own making, he could feel it. "Fine."

"Are you mad?" she asked.

He shrugged, not opening his eyes. "A little...."

"At me?" she inquired lightly running her fingertips over his cheek.

"Nah," he said, face twitching at the ticklish feel.

"Turles?"

"Yup," he answered.

"What?!" exclaimed Turles. "Don't complain. You obviously loved how I was giving it to you," said the dark-skinned saiyan's smug voice.

"You're a 'real' pain in the ass, yah know that," glowered Vegeta, wiggling closer to Bulma so he wasn't pressed up against Turles's chest.

"Oh, sore are ya?" came Turles's pleased voice. "Well I am a big boy, I'll be the first to admit that, and this ass might as well be virgin again with how long it's been since it was properly fucked," said Turles groping a large hand up Vegeta's rump, "but, what you’re feeling is probably not me, but this," he said as a sensation shot up Vegeta's spine.

"Ah!" exclaimed Vegeta, bolting upright and looking over his shoulder at the tail held in Turles's grip.

"Oh, that gave me a real thrill when it sprouted from your backside," leered Turles now that Vegeta was looking at him. "You squeezed me so hard, so good, I almost lost my concentration." He licked his lips, eyes ravishing Vegeta's nude form. "Saiyan booty really is the best, nothing in all the galaxy can compare. I should know I've looked."

"Great!" huffed Bulma. "I should have checked you for alien STDs before agreeing to this."

"STD?" uttered Turles in confusion.

"Sexually transmitted diseases," snapped Bulma, sliding off the bed to hunt for her clothes. "Who knows what you’re carrying."

"He's fine," said Vegeta, giving a dismissive wave of his hand. "I wasn't exactly a virgin," he shot Turles a glare, "when I came to earth and you never got anything."

"That’s cause I made sure you were clean 'before' I had sex with you, just forgot this time," she said finding her panties and pulling them on.

"What?!" exclaimed Vegeta. "When did you do that?!"

"Oh please, you were partially mine and dad's guinea pig. We did so many tests, ever stopped to wonder why you were covered in bandages whenever you passed out?"

"I thought that was your Earthling’s method of giving first aid!"

"Well yes, I stick you, I put a band-aid on it," she said, smiling and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh god!" said Vegeta, palming his face and shaking his head. 

Goku was back in the hall, body still feeling the phantom echoes of pleasure. 

"Did you enjoy the show, asshole," sneered a voice and Goku turned his face right into a dark skinned fist. 

He bolted upright, scaring Haiya Dragon awake. "A dream?" he pondered out loud. Feeling his face, there was no pain... but as always he remembered everything in great detail. Heat flooded Goku's face, remembering being in Vegeta's body. Those spots inside... was that normal for their kind? He ruthlessly forced his thoughts away from that before his curiosity could take full hold. Rubbing grit from his eyes, he watched the large serpent stretch, spread its wings, and fly away, no doubt to look for breakfast.

Hmm, breakfast... the thought had him shaking his head, knowing it was once again a delay tactic. He needed to man up to what he'd done, sit down, and have a real talk with his wife. They'd been together too long to have everything fall apart like this.

Having gathered his courage he lifted two fingers and looked for his wife's ki. Once again he couldn't find it. He stretched out his senses looking beyond their little home to the city and then some, but still he couldn't feel her. For the first time he started to worry. There wasn't any ki near his house since Goten didn't live there anymore. Gohan's home was close, but it appeared that he and his family were away at work or school.

Taking off, he had little choice but to fly there. It took longer than he liked and when he landed he got his first clue that his worries were justified: the front door was open. Hurrying inside, he called her name.

"Chichi!"

No answer. Heart racing he searched finding her in the kitchen. It was a mess, like a tornado had run through it and his wife was face down on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Chichi!" he cried, kneeling down to gently lift and turn her over, cradling her in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch, blood soaked her dress. Frantically he searched for a pulse finding none. He sat there frozen in disbelief, eyes wandering over the kitchen items strewn across the floor: cutting board, knife, wilted vegetables, a dented pot, blood all over it like a bad horror flick.

"No... no..." he sobbed, pulling her close to bury his face against her body. Son Chichi was dead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watches as all the Gochi fans flee.  
> Wait!! Come back!!  
> Random voice: You're horrible!!  
> Ummm... I'm sorry...


	8. Chapter 7

Doppelganger

Chapter7

It didn't take long for grief to turn to rage. There was only one person who could have done this! Picking up his wife, Goku moved her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, arranging her limbs so she appeared to be sleeping. "Don't worry," he said, tenderly smoothing a hand down her dark hair. "I'll find the dragon balls and wish you back, but first-" He lifted two fingers to his forehead and vanished, reappearing behind his target. 

The shirtless, dark-skinned saiyan was located in a desolate landscape that consisted of dirt, rocks, and little else. Turles punched a rock wall, already he was coated in a mix of sweat and dust, piles of pulverized rock chunks around him. Once he sensed Goku he froze, tail brisling, low growl rumbling in his throat.

"What do you want?" snarled Turles glaring at Goku over his shoulder.

Goku's fists shook at his sides in barely suppressed rage, ki climbing, but he held back. He'd always given his enemies a chance to repent and, more out of habit than anything else, he waited for the other saiyan to make the first move.

Turles smirked seeing Goku shake. He turned to face him fully. "I see," purred the dark saiyan, placing hands on hips, he lean against the rock face he'd been pummeling. "Did you... finally decide to go talk to your woman?"

With a scream Goku's fist slammed into Turles's cheek, knocking him back into the cliff side hard enough to crack it. He watched the other saiyan cough up blood and stagger out of the Turles-shaped impression he'd made.

"You asshole," growled Turles, crouching down, eyes wide and crazed. "It wasn't enough to defile my mate, now you want to fight?" He howled, power sky rocketing. "Come on, I'll fucking rip your throat out!" he challenged flying at Goku in a bout of fury.

Goku dodged to the side and his interlocked fists hammered down on Turles's unprotected back. As if in slow motion, Goku watched him go down flat on his belly. He should have stopped there, for all he knew he'd just caused some serious spinal damage, but he didn't care. His foot connected with the downed saiyan’s side and he knew several ribs had cracked if not broken by the feel of that. Turles was booted up into the air, where Goku turned in a roundhouse and kicked him across the jagged, rocky landscape. 

Calmly and coldly Goku walked over to the fallen saiyan. Turles was gasping in pain and trying to pull himself into an upright position. Kneeling down Goku fisted his hand into the other's hair, getting in his face to growl. "You should have never touched her."

Turles spat a wad of blood in his face. "I wouldn't touch that hell cat if she begged for it."

Goku's fist slammed into Turles's face breaking his nose in a shower of blood. Good, now the other saiyan didn't look like him so much. His fist lifted again and again, the wet sound of it seeming to echo around the empty terrain, connecting over and over.

"Kakarotto!" He heard before a compact form barreled into his side with the speed of a sonic boom. They skidded and rolled across sharp rocks and gravel, clothes ripping and tearing . "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" roared Vegeta in his face as they came to a halt with the prince on top.

"Don't get in the way, Vegeta!" growled Goku, lifting a hand to shove him in the chest, very nearly flinging him off. Reversing his hold he grabbed the Saiyan Prince by the upper arm and slammed him face first into the ground. Quickly climbing to his feet Goku dashed towards the groaning dark-skinned saiyan who was trying, once again, to pull himself up to his feet with help from a nearby boulder. The sight of him brought instant rage. Goku powered up a ki blast in his hand, ready to blow him away.

Vegeta appeared in his path in a flash of speed, booted foot connecting solidly with Goku's chin causing the blast to wink out.

"You idiot!" Spat Vegeta as Goku recoiled to hold his bruised chin. "If you'd connected with that you'd have killed him!"

"That's the point!" growled Goku. He watched Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. 

"Out of my way," hissed the taller Saiyan, taking a step forward.

Vegeta widened his stance and spread his arms barring his path. "What’s gotten into you? You’re fucking crazy if you think I'm just going to stand here and let you murder him."

Goku hesitated, remembering the tender embrace he'd shared with the other man not long ago; but the image of Chichi's cold body was just as potent. Roaring he flashed up to super saiyan and glared at his fellow saiyan. "Don't make me hurt you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's face was strangely sad as his hair bled blond, eyes lightening to sky blue before his mouth twisted into a sadistic half smirk that the prince was so well known for. "Let's finish this, like we should have years ago!" challenged the Prince of all Saiyans, continuing to power up to his maximum level of super saiyan two. 

"Vegeta!" screamed Goku as the other came at him with a barrage of punches. He took several good hits before the prince hammered him into the ground. He felt Vegeta's booted foot stomp down on his back and the heat of his ki as he powered up a blast in his hand.

"Big-!"

"No, Vegeta!" screamed Goku, hurrying to draw more power.

"Bang Attack!" screamed the Saiyan no Ouji, pointing the massive blast point blank at him.

Goku's hair blasted down his back just as the power ball hit, the larger saiyan screamed as his flesh was scorched, his body driven into the ground. If he'd lost consciousness or been too dazed the attack would have driven him into the earth's core causing the planet to explode! Once again the Saiyan Prince was being too reckless with his attacks and this time it wasn't just the two of them that would suffer if Goku couldn't counter in time.

Goku came barreling out of the pit just as Vegeta was leaning over to look down at him. Both fists connected with the prince's chest with a crunch and Goku had to wonder if he'd just broken Vegeta's breast bone. Judging by the pained cry it was a very real possibility.

"Damn it, Vegeta! If that'd hit the planet it would have killed everyone!" he shouted, backhanding the bent saiyan in the face hard enough to send him skidding across the ground. He ended up at Turles's feet, coughing up blood and holding his chest, his eyes glaring in Goku's direction.

Vegeta gave a soft laugh. "Like you couldn't have stopped it," he spat blood at Goku's feet as the other saiyan moved to look down upon him. "Besides it would be embarrassing to die by your hand without giving at least that much," the prince said, giving the other saiyan a small smile.

Goku paused, Vegeta thought he was going to kill him and the other saiyan was smiling.... "I'm not here to kill you Vegeta, I'm here to kill him," snapped the larger saiyan pointing to Turles.

"You already stated your interest or lack thereof!" shouted back Vegeta. "What possible reason could you have to want him dead?!" he demanded.

"He... he killed Chichi," said Goku, pain etched on his face as he held his hand out and a ball of ki appeared in it.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock before going back to neutral. "I don't believe you."

"She's dead, Vegeta!" screamed Goku the ball increasing in mass.

Vegeta reached into his right glove and pulled out a senzu bean, placing it between his teeth.

"You're not stopping me!" yelled Goku and the ball of ki grew again, sparks of power dancing wildly over its surface. He leapt intending on jumping over his prince and slamming the ball down on Turles's battered form. His heart all but stopped when Vegeta beat him to it, landing on top of the barely conscious saiyan and sealing his lips over his. He didn't have time to halt his attack, the blast slammed into Vegeta's unprotected back.

The explosion was deafening as it rocked the landscape. Being so close, Goku was flung back into the air by it. "Vegeta!" he screamed in panic once he'd regained his breath. There was dust everywhere obscuring his view. "Vegeta!" he screamed again when no signs of life were heard. Heart in his throat, he scanned around frantically for his prince. In his rage he'd powered up more then he'd needed to extinguish Turles's life. There had been enough power there to do some real damage and the prince had exposed his back to it! He powered up a small bit of ki in his hands and slapped them together creating a small sound blast that caught the thick dust and falling debris to carry it away. 

The sight that greeted him had him clasping a hand over his mouth.

They were both in the same spot: Vegeta kneeling over Turles with their mouths pressed together, only now the prince's shirt was gone, his back a bloody mess with exposed white bone showing through; Goku could see ribs and part of his spine. He watched as Turles's trembling hands lifted, hovering out to his sides, not sure where to touch before gently, but firmly, gripping Vegeta by his bloody shoulders and pushing him back.

"You idiot! Was that your only senzu?!" screamed Turles in concern, face once again perfectly intact.

Vegeta lifted a hand and stroked his knuckles over Turles's cheek. The prince smiled and blood slipped past his lips to splash over Turles's nose. "B-be a shame... to ruin those good looks." The prince's eyes rolled up into his head and his strength waned causing him to collapse.

Turles's arms came to curl around him, eyes stared wide and horrified forward, breath coming in small gasps. Tossing back his head the dark skinned saiyan howled and the earth shook. Pieces of loose rock levitated into the air from the flood of power that was suddenly saturating it. The planet moaned in protest as a super saiyan was born. Blue eyes fixed on Goku before Turles vanished. 

Goku's wide eyes were fixed on Vegeta's bloody form, his first instinct was to go to him, but a fist slamming into his cheek halted him short. It wasn't strong by his standards, far from it, but in his distraught state it sent him spinning through the air.  


"You son of a bitch!" roared Turles, raining down blows on Goku's falling form. "I'll kill you!" he screamed, locking his hands around Goku's throat as they slammed into the ground.

Goku lay on his back and stared up at the enraged, pained expression above his, tears leaked from those eyes that looked so hauntingly like his own. Feeling out with his ki, he searched for his prince's; sighing in relief once he felt it, weak, but still there. Effortlessly he grabbed the other saiyan and tossed him off.

Turles rolled and sprang at Goku as he stood. Goku blocked his first strike then ignored the others as he made his way to Vegeta. Standing over the bloody mess of a saiyan he bent to gather him into his arms.

"Don't touch my mate!" screamed Turles, spinning in a tornado kick that impacted with the back of Goku's skull. Goku's head dipped forward. Frowning, he turned to glare at the enraged super saiyan. "Stop it!" he snapped. "Do you want him to die?!"

Turles froze, eyes widening before going to Vegeta in Goku's arms. "Is he...."

"Yes, but he won't be for long if we don't get him help. Grab on," he snapped, hating himself for saying it even as Turles gripped his shoulder. They vanished only to reappear before a surprised Mr. Popo that had been watering some flowers. 

"Mr. Popo, Dende please," said Goku.

The black genie took one look at the Saiyan Prince, dropped his water can, and ran.

Turles hovered over him and his burden, making Goku fight to not growl. It felt like an excited puppy tugging at his pant leg and he was in no mood to deal with that. As soon as he saw Dende exit the building he used his IT technique to leave Turles and reach the god of Earth faster.

"Dende, please help him," said Goku, placing the saiyan in front of the namekian.

"Goku! What happened?!" gasped Dende, dropping to his knees to reach the Saiyan Prince, hands already glowing with healing ki.

"It-It was an accident," said Goku lamely, feeling like a fool. He could never do anything right! 

"Sure. You were just trying to kill me and Vegeta 'accidently' got caught up in it," sneered a voice as a shadow fell over him. He didn't need to look up to know it was Turles, the hairs on his arms stood up and he suppressed another growl.

"Well if you weren't so weak, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. You're so pathetic. I don't see why he gives you the time of day," snapped Goku.

"Why you!" growled Turles bristling. "If you could keep your dick in your pants, 'none' of this would have happened!"

Goku saw red. "Admit it! The only reason he lets you touch him is because you look like me!"

Turles gaped at him before roaring and powering up a ki ball in his hand.

"Enough!" screamed Dende. "If you two are going to fight, do it somewhere else," grunted the green god.

The two exchanged tense looks.

"If you want to stay, then power down! Your warring auras are more than a little distracting!" fumed the namekian, sweat rolling down his face.

Hissing a curse, Turles dispersed his ki ball and powered down, golden locks returning to ebony black. He shot Goku a dirty look till he too powered down. The two saiyans watched as the muscles and skin on Vegeta's back knitted together and his pallor turned from an ashy gray back to a warm tan. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he gasped sitting up, head turning to see those gathered around him landing on Goku.

There was an awkward pause as the two stared at each other before Vegeta's eyes darted in another direction.

"I've healed all the damage," said Dende. "Now will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Turles growled. "That bastard defiled my mate and now he's trying to get me out of the picture."

"He's not interested in me, Turles," said Vegeta softly avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Bullshit he's not!" roared Turles, aura blazing around him. "I saw it! I saw you two yesterday!" The title under his feet cracked as his rage and lack of control caused his power to lash out.

Vegeta snapped wide eyes up to look into Turles's, mouth agape.

"Bulma has cameras in the GR to monitor you. I felt you two fighting so I decided to watch you mop the floor with him only to see-" Turles glanced up and drew in several deep breath as if to calm himself. "I saw it all... I saw you give in to him...." 

Vegeta lowered his gaze again. "It still doesn't change the fact that he got what he wanted and doesn't require my... services anymore."

"Vegeta... damn you... why would you let him," rasped Turles, "And you!" snarled the dark-skinned saiyan rounding on Goku. "You dare accuse me of touching your mate when you've shamelessly mounted mine!" He marched up to be in the stronger saiyan’s face, only to have Goku grasp him around the throat, ki ball once again forming in his hand.

"Goku-san!"Protested Dende. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't act like you’re innocent!" hissed Goku in Turles's face.

Vegeta was up, grasping Goku's arm with the power ball. "Drop him, Kakarotto," he snarled.

"He killed Chichi!" shouted Goku, lifting his arm only to have Vegeta put his might into holding it down.

"I did no such thing!" snarled Turles.

"The door was open! The kitchen was a mess!" screamed Goku, flinging Vegeta off.

"Oh, I know! That hell cat tore up the place when I told her you were fucking my mate!"

The ki blast winked out and Goku's face fell. "You... told her?"

Turles stepped out of Goku's suddenly weak grip and studied the other saiyan a smug smirk forming on his lips. "Yah, in great detail."

"Turles," warned Vegeta, only to have the dark-skinned saiyan hold a hand up in his face.

"Oh, she didn't believe me at first," continued Turles. "No, no, my sweet Goku wouldn't," he said, pitching his voice higher like a woman's. "So I showed her."

"No... no I would have felt your ki if-"

Turles laughed, "Oh, how naive you are." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Ever heard of an IP camera?" he asked.

"Turles, you didn't," said Vegeta.

"Don't blame me. Your woman's the one that wanted you watched. She knows you well, huh? How self-destructive you are," he stated, a serious look upon his face which caused Vegeta to look away in shame.

Turles pressed an app on the cell and an image of the GR came up on the tiny screen. He went through the menu and pressed play, loud pants and moans were heard and Turles held up the cell phone to show Goku's bestial level three form dominating Vegeta from behind, his teeth locked on the smaller saiyan’s throat as he thrust with all his strength. 

"Oh, she went crazy when I showed her that," said Turles with wicked glee.

"Ahhh!" screamed Goku in rage, only to have Vegeta, Mr. Popo, and even Dende jump on him trying to hold him back from the smiling Turles. "It still doesn't change the fact that you killed her!" roared Goku, pulling one person off only to have them jump back on as he yanked at another. Nonetheless he was slowly making his way towards his foe.

Turles leaned back against the temple wall unconcerned, stuck his hands in his pockets, and smiled. "Now why would I do that?"

"Don't lie!" screamed Goku, blasting everyone off him.

"Oh, I'm not. I was so planning to have her turn those hurt, tear soaked, eyes on you," he said while Goku marched up to stand before him. "How could I do that if I'd killed her?"

Goku paused, eyes impossibly wide. "What are you saying... if you didn't kill her…."

"I highly doubt anyone else was around too; you really do live in the middle of nowhere.... Maybe she just couldn't handle it, maybe she-"

"Shut up!" screamed Goku, punching the wall next to Turles's face.

"I told you I'd make you suffer if you touched him," smiled Turles, leaning forward to be in Goku's face. "I just didn't know how well this would play out."

"The dragon balls-" cut in Mr. Popo. "You can bring her back with the dragon balls."

"Mr. Popo," said Dende, softly touching his shoulder and shaking his head. "The dragon can’t revive someone that wants to di-"

"Ahhhh!" screamed Goku and cracks formed in the very foundation of the floating temple. He turned his hateful glare Turles's way. "You better leave Earth. Cause if you don't, the next time I see you I'll kill you!" promised Goku before launching himself into the air. Tears streamed down his face. He'd get the dragon balls, he'd call up Shenlong, and wish her back. Then they would see. They would see that Turles did it. Then he would kill that bastard once and for all!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the length of time between this chapter and the last, life has been crazy... still is a little. I'm unfortunately one of those artist/writers that needs a smooth environment to be productive.  
> When I originally wrote this (a shameful 4 years ago) Chichi's part was at best 'meh'. Even my beta, Ash, pointed this out to me and at the time I couldn't develop her to a more satisfactory level.  
> Since then, I've been pondering Chichi's character quite a lot and mentally fleshed her out more to my satisfaction, but since I was originally unable to write her I've pretty much had to rewrite this entire chapter from scratch (to the extent that it went from 9 to 24 pages with another chapter to add on in the works).  
> I can't guarantee we'll be going back to our weekly updates since I'm still working on the next chapter and I'm pretty sure what I've added will force me to add more chapters later on, but the muses are playing with the plot bunnies at the moment and I hope the next chapter will be published in a timely manner.

Chapter8

After suppressing his rage Goku IT to Capsule Corp using Dr. Briefs's ki and requested the dragon radar. Bulma would have been the better choice, but he didn't know if she was aware of the current situation and wasn't up for testing his so far disastrous luck. The wish was his first priority, then he could figure everything else out. The old man could see no reason to deny Earth's hero and led him to Bulma's lab absent-mindedly making small talk about the latest luxury yacht he'd designed and how he thought it needed another bathroom, besides the five it already sported; perhaps another kitchen. The bar on the deck didn't count. Goku has to resist the urge to hurry the elderly man along faster and when they arrived Goku stared in horror at the absolute mess that was Bulma's work space. Dr. Briefs began to slowly leafed through some of Bulma's papers and drawers, pondering out loud where she might have put it. Goku bounced on his toes with restless energy. She'd never been a neat person, had robots and her mother to pick up after her. This was her domain that she alone used and maintained and it showed in the clutter and disorganization spewed everywhere. Unable to stand waiting any longer he joined Dr. Briefs in his search, being far less considerate of the items and papers that got shifted. 30 minutes later he was flat out empting drawers by flinging the contents out of them, finally finding the radar at the bottom of a box of miscellaneous spare parts.

Giving a triumphant cry Goku raised the radar before his face and clicked the all purpose button on top. Small dots blipped to life on the screen.

"Thanks Dr. Briefs!" shouted Goku. Launching himself through an open window without a backwards glance he left the good doctor to clean the mess or leave it he didn't care; Bulma might not notice.

It took two days to gather all the dragon balls. He already had his grandpa Gohan's four star ball, three were in hard to reach places like the bottom of the ocean or high mountains. One had been handed over by a kindly older lady in exchange for his help cutting some fire wood. The work had felt nostalgic and made him think of Chichi, heart aching in his chest as he chopped. The last two had been in the possession of people looking to make their own wish. He hadn't been in the mood to hear their stories—simply knocked them out and took the orbs.

Gohan and Goten tried to locate him during all this. No doubt they'd found their mother's lifeless body and were looking for answers, but he wasn't ready to face them yet. Once Chichi was alive and they'd worked things out. He didn't think he could confess his crimes to them without her support, but right now he still had no idea what he was going to say to her let alone them.

He was exhausted, having had next to no sleep since discovering her body. His one attempt had been short and restless, featuring a dream where he'd been fanatically looking for something, unsure of what it was and a feeling of growing dread as it continued to elude him.

Dumping the balls from the backpack he'd been storing them in to the ground, he lifted his hands. "Arise Shenlong and grant my wish!"

The sky darkened and golden light flashed through the heavens. With a deep rumbling roar the dragon erupted from the glowing orbs, long serpentine body snaked through the air in loops. The golden glow bathing the great beast flashed out reveling glossy emerald scales and a flame red mane. The dragon lowered his massive head to the mortal before it.

"State your wish?" bombed the magic beast's deep voice, peering down at Goku.

"Shenlong, bring my wife back to life! Please Revive Son Chichi!" shouted Goku, heart in his throat as he waited.

The dragon drew back, eyes flashing. "I cannot grant that wish.”

“What… Why?!”demanded Goku.

“The one called Son Chichi does not wish to be brought back to life."

"She... no. No! I need to speak to her. I can change her mind!" protested Goku, lifting two fingers to his forehead.

"Is your wish to speak to the departed Son Chichi?" inquired the dragon.

"No! I'm sorry Shenlong, I'll convince her. Go back into the balls for now please."

The Dragon huffed. "Very well, I will depart then." It intoned and vanished, reforming into the seven dragon balls. They were about to zoom off into different directions, but Goku was quick enough to snatch them out of the air before they could get far. They retained their orange shine and stars showing they were still active with no wish having been granted. Stuffing them back into the backpack, he lifted two fingers to his forehead and ITed away.

He reappeared at King Enma's check in station.

"Goku!" boomed Enma's shocked voice.

"Hi King Enma, bye King Enma!" Shouted Goku, dashing away.

"Hey-!" protested the Lord of the Dead, but too late, Goku was already gone.

He skimmed over the line of souls waiting to get on the plane to heaven and launched himself into the sky of fluffy yellow clouds, flying straight as an arrow towards his destination. Having been a previous resident, he knew where to find heaven: a lush land full of green fields and wild flowers. Personally, he didn't see the appeal, but the souls he flew over seemed to be having a great time. His senses spread out till he felt her! Moving his fingers to his forehead, he vanished, and when he reappeared he saw her sitting on the grass, picking flowers, and weaving them into a wreath.

She turned sensing him, their eyes locked. She looked so much... older then the last time he'd seen her. Her lovely hair was now a snowy white, face lined like a grandma's, and there was a bend to her spine that had never been there before. If not for those large dark eyes he would not have recognized her, but there was no mistaking them for anyone else's.

"Chichi," he said smiling softly, offering her his hand.

"No... No-no-no Noooo!" gasped Chichi shaking her head as those dark eyes that stood out so starkly against her pale skin and snowy mane turned glossy with moisture. She batted his out stretched hand away with the one holding the flower crown. It burst in a spray of petals around them.

"Chichi," said Goku taking a half step back as she hastily scrambled to her feet.

"No!" she shouted. "You don't get to just come here! You don't get to just- to just appear and smile! Smile like nothing is wrong! Like you didn't- didn't..." her voice had risen in pitch till it cracked on her last feeble word. She blinked rapidly and tears clung to her lashes threatening to fall. "This is heaven," she whispered. "It's heaven... you're supposed to be... to be happy in heaven. Good people... go here and be... happy.... Why...?" Her gaze stabbed into him. "Why are 'You' Here?!" she screamed.

Goku's hand lifted, fingers clenching and unclenching uselessly. If he could just pull her into his arms, hold her. Tell her how much she meant to him, no words could ever express his feeling, he knew none that could describe what she was to him. There had never been a needed to voice it out loud, they'd always shown the depths of their emotions through touch. Small things: a chaste kiss on the cheek, running his fingers through her long black locks, a soft hand sliding over his arm, an enveloping hug, her tiny frame swallowed up in his arms fitting perfectly into every dip and cranny. Even in full blown rant if he pulled her into his embrace she had melted and he ached to do so now.

"Chichi-" he pleaded holding his arms out in an unspoken invitation.

"No- no-no-noooo," she mumbled backing away from him. "You can't just come here and do that. You can't... I-I should of had my soul cleansed... I should have started anew. I knew... I knew you could come here on a whim... you could always come and go on a whim." She chuckled a humorless laugh to herself. "It's not too late," she said lifting her head with determination. "I'm sure it can still be done. I'll go back and they'll-"

"Chichi no please," said Goku reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she cried grabbing his wrist and despite her aged appearance she turned and effortlessly vault him over her shoulder to slam hard into the dense grass; he was so shocked he put up no resistance.

His eyes once again found hers, the raw emotions swimming here were briefly replaced with the familiar flashes of rage he associated with his strong willed wife. Was it his imagination or had many of the lines on her face smoothed?

"Chichi," he called again, rolling on his belly he snatched at her ankle.

She spun on her toes and danced around his grasping fingers. "Don't try and stop me!" she roared at him coiling and leaping out of his reach.

Goku level himself up to his knees, from there to the balls of his toes, fingers spread and planted in the grass before him. His hind quarters lifted and his tail lash the air once before he sprang at her again.

"Knock it off!" She roared turning gracefully like a bull fighter evading his lunge. Her hand flattened, digits tensing tight against each other, and she chopped her hand down on the back of his neck hard making him face plant into ground.

Goku spat out a mouth full of flowers and sprang back at her again. He could not let her step into that soul washing machine, if she did... she would be lost to him forever.

Her little hands snagged his gi and she effortlessly redirected his energy, flipping him head over heel. Goku went with the move turning it into a roll and came back up to his feet.

"You can't go! I won't let you Chichi!" he shouted at her.

The skin of Chichi's face was smooth now, much smoother then it's been a couple days ago when she'd been alive. Her hair had darken to an inky black, and her limbs looked as firm and toned as they had at the prime of her youth.

Chichi snarled and took a running leap at him, both feet plowed into his chest pushing Goku back. She coiled and sprang off him up into the air turning a full summersault before one leg stretched up over her head and she used her full momentum to bring her heel down on him in a devastating axe kick.

Goku didn't try to dodge or block he took the blow. If she was in range to connect then he was in range to seize her. He was surprised by her power, it'd been years since they'd sparred and her level of skill and agility was frankly shocking! He should have powered up, he'd underestimated her! His world swam drunkenly as her heel drove him into the ground with the force of a freight train. To his eyes her image tripled and wavered as his hand pathetically trying to latch onto her leg.

Chichi stepped out of his reach and glared down at him. "What gives you the right to demand I do anything, let alone this?! Did you consult me when you decided to stay dead after Cell? Was I even in your thoughts when you made the same choice I am now?!"

"Please Chichi," said Goku dragging himself a pace towards her with his arms. "Don't go."

"I've put up with a lot Goku! A whole fucking lot!" she shouted. "I've forgiven you time and time again! I did it, because I believed you loved me!"

"I do love-"

"No!" screamed Chichi cutting him off. "You don't do that to someone you love! You don't! I've been loyal! I've always put our family first! And you... to Vegeta...," she trailed off expression going from enraged to despair in a breath. Goku watched as her hair washed out to pure white again, deep lines etched themselves in her skin, and her muscle tone shrivel up to revel thin arms that looked brittle. She let out a sobbing breath. "Couldn't you have waited till I'd died or something.... I was already old and frail... you won't have had to wait long.... Did I not warrant that little bit of compassion?"

"Chichi," he called getting to his knees.

"I tried so hard to be a good wife." She uttered in a small voice.

"You 'are' a good wife Chichi, the very best... you've always been better then I deserved," said Goku inching forward on his knees.

She gave him a weak watery smile. "Why couldn't you have been human...? Then you'd be old and gray like me... then you won't be running off looking for someone else that- that can-"

"Chichi," called Goku now on his knees before her. "Please," he said opening his arms.

"Don't," she said shaking her head, eyes once again filling with tears. "I... I don't want to forgive you...," she gasped wrapping her arms around herself.

"Chi," called Goku again, his own eyes starting to feel dangerously moist.

"I don't-" sobbed Chichi looking up in a vain effort to try and stop the salty liquid falling from her eyes.

"Chichi," croaked Goku in a weak voice, his arms dropped to rest palms up on his thighs, his vision blurred. Was he crying....? He blinked and fat drops fell to hit his gi top, he tore his gaze from Chichi to stare down at them in shock. He never cried... perhaps the only time he ever had was... a haunted look fell over Goku's expression. Hazy memories of moonlight and blood, the rank smell of death thick in his nostrils. Roars of rage and pain....

The first to care for him.... Goku was lost for a moment, a deep ache always there, like a tender never healing wound. Throbbing, threatening to reopen and let everything inside him drain out. He was falling, spiraling into an abyss that was hungry to devour him whole. Forgotten connections raw and bleeding... he'd been too new to understand them and their lose. The first link formed after one sided, but strong. It, however, had been severed by his own hands and buried deep to keep from going feral, little more than a mad animal... ALONE!

The feel of her arms around him, her head under his chin, wet tears soaking his gi, and soft sobs filling his ears pulled him back from- from what.... A kind of soul searing darkness that was always there... waiting for him to give in and be consumed....

"Damn you, damn you," came her muffled voice, tinny frame quaking against him. Goku breathed out a shaking breath and in a lung full of her scent, felt the moment of stark terror ease with the familiar presence of her. His arms curled around her small frame and pulled her in tight. Chichi broke down, nails tore his back as she clung to him, noises like a wounded animal emanated even as she bit her teeth so hard together he could hear them grinding. They stayed that ways desperately clinging to each other, rocking, comforting in the only way they had ever known for how long who could say; it felt an eternity and an instant all at once.

Finally Chichi pulled back, sniffling, and dabbing at her red eyes with her sleeve. She did not want to look his way after the emotional breakdown sure she looked as bad as she felt. "I... I couldn't stand that look... such a strong carefree man... I've never seen you... look like that before. I think... this is the only time I've seen... you cry." She moved her fingers to his cheeks and gently wiped at the moisture here. Realizing what she was doing she tried to lean back from him only he would not relinquish an inch now that he had her in his arms. Her watery gaze took him in before she let out a long sigh, seeming to deflate as she did; she felt so tinny against him. "And just like that... I..." she leaned back into him shaking her face against his chest. "It's this place, it must be," she breathed under her breath.

"Eh...?" Uttered Goku feeling weak after the bout of raw emotions that had consumed them.

"That I could... just now," she drew in a ragged breath. "That I could even think about forgiving you once more... it's this place." She issued a weak laugh. "Remember Dabura?"

"Dabura?" questioned Goku caught completely by surprise by the sudden change of topics.

"Yah," said Chichi, composure slowly returning as she talked. "He was Boppity's minion I think."

"Hm... vaguely," uttered Goku scratching his cheek while looking up as if trying to recall.

"Me and Bulma meet him here after Buu killed us... apparently he was so evil they thought he'd enjoy hell so he was sentenced to heaven." She started laughing, an honest laugh, that was frankly a little bizarre after all the raw emotions that had just spewed forth. "God, by the time we left he was weaving flower wreaths just like I was and oh so nice and... happy... this place really screws with you... it's just so impossible to stay mad," her hands pressed to her eyes. "I want to, but I can't...."

"I'm sorry Chichi...," breathed Goku reaching out a hand to stroke down her snowy locks. "I did what I always do... It felt right and... I didn't think...."

"When do you ever?" she asked with no fire behind it. "I’m just so… tired and this place makes it so hard to stay mad.... You're not dead, are you? It doesn't seem like much time has passed." She said looking him over.

"No, no, I'm alive. See," he said, pointing up to the spot above his head, "No halo."

"Ah," breathed Chichi, glancing to where he pointed. "So then... why are you here?"

"I came to get you. I'm taking you home," said Goku, moving to get to his feet. "If the dragon won't, King Enma owes me a favor or two-"

Chichi grabbed his hand and shook her head. Goku numbly planted his bottom back on the grass. "Chichi," he called in a small voice.

"No, Goku, I won't lie to you. I was hurt by what you did. I've had some time to think and I've decided I want to stay here.”

"Chi...chi... I know you're mad, god, I'm sorry, I really am, please-"

"No, Goku," she said firmly. "I'm not coming back."

"Why?!" demanded Goku. "I love you, Chichi, I really do! I made a mistake-"

Chichi pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. "From the moment we first meet I knew you lived for adventure, excitement. Just the hint of a challenge and you drop everything to run off like a giddy school boy," she smiled sadly seeming lost in thought.

"And me," she gave a strained smile and a small shrug of her shoulders. "All I ever wanted was someone to love... someone who loved me back. A home... children...," she smile warmly to herself. "Simple things. Things I wanted with you...." She sighed softly. "I wish I'd known you were an alien when we married, wish I'd known your nature before hand...."

"Do you regret marrying me?" asked Goku softly taking her hand in his.

"No," she stated without hesitation the warm smile once again touching her lips. "We didn't know what we were doing, but we stumbled through it together," her warmth made his heart ache. "You were my first... first love... first friend...the first to truly know and understand me. It felt so right being with you and so many great things came from it: dear friends, my two precious boys, Pan, so many good memories.... No Goku, I don't regret it," she said squeezing his hand.

Her smile weakened once more. "But, even with all the good things we had together to this day you're still that boy running off at the drop of a hat, risking everything for a moment. You never think before you act.... No matter how hard I tried to hold on to you, you came and went as you pleased. I thought I could live with that.... What was a couple days without you if you came back with such a happy expression on your face... but, a couple days turned into a couples months, then years...."

"Chichi," uttered Goku opening his mouth to no doubt spill out an apology. Chichi was quick to speak before he could.

"Watching Bulma make the choices she did, drove home the fact that you're not human. I didn't want to understand..., but part of me has always known it. No 'one' person is enough; you bond with everyone you meet. All those friends, enemies, rivals... lovers...," she barked a small laugh. "You bring them in and make them yours, as Bulma might say an alpha male building his pack." She smiled weakly saying that. "There isn't a malicious bone in your body, I honestly think you love Krillin as much as you do our sons.... Some part of me thinks that's wrong, is that not such a horrible thing to say. That you love everyone in your... your circle equally should be a beautiful thing.... Such a big heart... shouldn't be bad... but I want to be... 'special' to you...." She placed her hand over his heart. "I want there to be a place in here that's mine and mine alone."

His hand moved to cover hers. "There is... and perhaps... perhaps I can show you," said Goku looking deep into her eyes. "I know how to share my thoughts, memories, and feelings with others.... Will you let me try this with you."

She let out a shuttering breath as she gazed at him, then tilted her eyes up and closed them. "Why... why should I give you this chance."

"Because I want to show you my feelings for you have not changed. I want to show you, you are special to me; that no one could ever take your place," said Goku honestly. "Please, if you don't like what you see... I will submit to your wishes. Be it to never see me again or... or to take you to the Emma, I... I will do as you say."

She drew in a deep breath, slowly dipping her head forward to touch his. "Very well... let's try," she said softly.

Goku smiled and lifted his hand to rest on the top of her head. Closing his eyes he felt the familiar sensation of his mind brushing against another's only it felt... different.

This was an ability no one, not even he, understood how he'd come by. In a way his mind had always reached out, stretched, to touch with others. He'd refined it over the years, but even then he could only do this with people he was close too: Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo.... His mind sought to envelop and twine with hers. She was right. Anytime he felt a connection, be it friend or foe, he aimed to dominate and bring them in. It was part of the reason he'd forgiven so many of his enemies, once defeated he saw them as his. His to keep, his to protect.

His essence sank into hers and to his great surprise he felt the energy of her being coil around his in something akin to an embrace; that had never happened before. It had always been one-sided, he filling them....

Goku hugged her close, his temple to hers, eyes closing....

* * * * * * * * * * *

When he became aware again he was in the endless hall! Only something was off. His head turned taking it in. Before the hall had always been one long stretching line, now there were two entrances before him and they seemed to curve off into the distance. Twisting his head he caught the sight of Chichi her back to his, facing a similar pair of halls. Goku attempted to turn, but his feet were rooted in place and he stood there squirming unable to rotate.

"Chichi. Chichi!" He shouted, but she stood deaf to his calls. For once she appeared the age she'd been before all this had happen, middle years, with just a touch of gray. He watched her surveyed the twin halls before her. Hesitantly Chichi lifted a foot and took a step. Goku whipped his head around as his own foot lifted without his consent mirroring her. Together they move forward into the halls they face and away from each other.

The world flickered.

A lady held her tinny form swaddled in a soft blanket. The woman's features were blurred like a faded memory; everything save her large soft eyes and inky black hair undefined. Her world was warm, soft, and smells of the lady's sweet flowery scent. Her wordless melody soothed her into the darkness of sleep.

Flicker

She sat on a stool, little legs dangling well above the kitchen floor. Idly she kicked her feet as her small hands shaped the dough they held.

In triumph she held the massive of raw dough up and shot the beautiful woman to her side a beaming smile. The dough roughly resembled a star, ill formed, but recognizable. On a tray before the lady was a line of neatly shaped cookies made to resemble hearts, stars, circles, and small squares. Chichi's smile slipped as she compared them, her own cookie was 'way' bigger then her mother's and not nearly so pretty.

"Very good sweetie," coed the lady bending down to plant a kiss on the child's forehead. "Thank you for helping me make cookies for daddy. I'm sure he'll love them," she praised.

Face contorting the woman turned to the side and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, coughing hard.

"Momma?" came Chichi's frightened voice. "Are you okay?" She asked once the coughing spell had subsided.

Discreetly the lady curled her fingers around the blood staining her palms. Smiling she stood and walked to the kitchen sink to rinse them. "Of course, dear. I'm fine," she assured drying them on a dish towel.

Flicker

A very young Chichi was concentrating 'very' hard not to spill the soup she balanced delicately on a tray as she slowly made her way to her mother's bed. Biting her tongue, she lifted the tray, barely tall enough to place it over the woman's lap. Her mother lay limply propped up with several thick pillows in the soft plush bed, but she managed a weak smile for her small daughter.

"Thank you sweetie," she said in a thin voice, fingers fumbling for the spoon. Carefully she dunked it in the soup and brought it to her mouth to taste.

"Oh," exclaimed the woman, face lighting up in pleasure. "It's very good, Chichi." She quickly dunked the spoon again and took another sip. "You'll make a wonderful wife some day," her mother praised patting her on the head.

A wide smile stretched Chichi's face.

Flicker

"Momma! Momma!" cried Chichi. Hands shaking at the shoulder of the dark haired woman splayed out on the grass, basket of laundry tipped over and bed linens spilling out.

The woman's features were still blurred and unrecognizable, but the small flecks of blood staining the corner of her mouth stood out in stark contrast. Her chest rose and fell in labored pants, a cold slick of sweat coating her forehead.

"Momma!!!"

Flicker

She wailed. Tears streaking in a flood down her cheeks. Tinny fists balling into the bed sheets. Her father's large hand nearly covered her as it tenderly enveloped her in warmth.

"I-It's okay Chichi," came Ox King's deep voice raw with its own pain. "She's in a better place now... she don't hurt no more...." The large hand patted gently and she turned into it.

"I don't want her to go Daddy! I don't want her to go!"

"I-I'm sorry Chichi," came Ox's voice, in a defeated tone. "I'm so sorry," he pulled her to him, his beard rough against her cheek still round with baby fat. The saltiness of his tears mingled with her own....

Flicker

"Monster!" cried a boy of perhaps 9 or 10. Drawing back his arm he hurl a rock at her.

Chichi cried out as it struck her temple and the world swam drunkenly. She swayed, toppling, the contents of her school bag spilling out as she landed.

When things stopped spinning she's on her stomach. Slowly she moved into a seated position, hand gingerly touching the spot the rock had connected. Wincing she drew back her fingers, tips stained with blood. Her mouth fell open and her hand trembled looking at the crimson.

"Serves you right!" shouted the boy moving to stand over her.

"W-Why...?" Came the very young voice of Chichi rough with the sound of unshed tears. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause you're just like your father!" shouted the boy. Digging in his bag he pulled out a textbook and flip through till he got to an image of a massive man decked out in armor. "See! That's your father isn't it?! There's a list of horrible things he's done right here," said the boy jabbing a finger at the page. "Monsters like you shouldn't be allowed around normal people!" Drawing back his foot he kicked at her.

"Stop it!" screamed Chichi, moving her arms to protect herself. The boy's leg broke with a loud 'crack'.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The boy's scream of pain finally drew the attention of the adults. Teachers swarmed the wailing boy and Chichi felt fear twist her gut as they rounded on her.

She was dragged off to the principal's office, the boy taken to the hospital, her father called. She sat there, hands balled into fists, unshed tears brimming her eyes waiting. Waiting as people whispered who's daughter she was, the dangers they were all in, they could be killed for this. She shouldn't be here, seven year old little girl or not, her father was dangerous as was she.

The principle fairly quacked in fear as he waited, shooting her cautious glances as he moped at his balding head with a handkerchief. When Ox King's massive form finally appeared in the door way, she felt some of her fear lessen.

"Daddy," called Chichi the tears she'd been bravely holding back finally spilling down her cheeks.

"Chichi!" Boomed her father's impressive voice. His massive hands scooped her up and drew her tight to his wide chest protectively. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I-" started Chichi remembering the rock, she hesitated. "I'm fine daddy," she said quietly. The cut was in her hair line and had cleaned up well, he wouldn't know if she didn't tell him; he might truly kill someone if he found out about it.

"What happened?" asked Ox turning to the principle who seemed to be trying to shrink behind his desk.

"T-t-there was a sk-skirmish with another s-s-student," stammered the man. "T-t-the b-boy's leg was b-b-broken," he finally managed. "I-I-I a-am s-s-sorry, bu-bu-but your daughter i-i-is ex-ex-expelled!" ended the man in a squeak diving under his desk.

"Expelled?!" Boomed Ox King. "Come now she's only seven," said Ox peering over the desk to look down at the principle.

"T-T-this isn't the first time, s-sh-she's injured another! W-w-we all decided! She can't attend our school anymore!" Screamed the man scrambling to his feet and fleeing the room at a dead run.

"W-wait!" Called Ox reaching out a hand towards his fleeing form.

Chichi touched his hand, and once her father directed his gaze down to her, she shook her head wincing as the move cause her head to spin a little. "Let's go home... please daddy," she breathed.

"Chichi," said the giant of a man mournfully. He patted her gently on the back, massive hand covering her whole body. "Okay, we'll go home."

Ox carried her as they made the trek back to their house on Fry Pan Mountain. The sound of the large door slamming shut behind them seemed to echo down the large mansion like home, full of treasures and wealth, the kind of house a real king or movie star might have owned; grand, but it seemed so empty now that her mother was gone.

"We'll find you another school, a better one," assured Ox, gently putting her down.

She numbly nodded and turned to go to her room. Once there she emptied her bag on the bed, text books falling in a pile. She paused spotting one she didn't immediately recognize. Picking up the mystery book she read the cover realizing it must be the history book the boy had shoved in her face. In all the commotion she must have put it in her bag when she'd hastily collected her fallen things. She stared at the cover a moment before leafing through the pages till she found the picture the boy had shown her.

Yes indeed it was her father. A Younger version, but to this day he still wore the armor displayed and there were few men of his size. She scanned the list of crimes, recognized some of the items stolen as one she's just walked past, knew that was indeed her father's past written in black and white.

Her heart sank into her toes, was she really the monster they said she was? She'd grown up in the lap of luxury without ever questioning it. Dropping the text, she looked at the other books sitting on her book shelf, determination crossing her face.

"Chichi!" Called Ox's voice some time later as he knocked on her door before poking his head inside. "Would you like a snack sweetie? Red bean buns, your favorite," he said thrusting his hand with the plate into the room. He paused seeing her hard at work at her desk.

"I'm not hungry daddy," said Chichi, scribbling the answer for a large math equations before her.

Ox worked his bulk into the room, he had to turn side ways to fit his massive shoulders in. He peer over his daughter's shoulder at the equation she'd been working on.

"Isn't that book a bit advanced for you?" He inquired peering at the tinny print.

"I've made up my mind," said Chichi licking the tips of her fingers to easily turn the page.

"About what?" asked Ox crouching down to be closer to her.

"I'm not going to another school, I'll teach myself," she said lifting her pencil to begin working on a new equation.

Ox was silent a moment. "Are you sure...? I mean I know you're smart enough to do it Chichi, but... but what about meeting friends and-"

"I made up my mind!" snapped Chichi glaring at the equation before her.

Ox stared at her for several long moments before lifting a massive hand to pat her on the back. "I... understand. If you need anything thing for your studies... just let me know."

"Thank you daddy," said Chichi biting her lip as she worked the equation.

"I love you Chichi," he said a sad tone to his voice as his massive hand rubbed her back a couple times before he placed the snack on her desk. "Maybe you'll be hungry in a bit." Without another word he left and she bent back to her studies.

Flicker

Goku blinked, feeling disoriented as his gaze swam over the hall before him. Turning his head he peered over his shoulder seeing Chichi several steps down one of the twin halls she faced. Her head was in her hands and she looked like she was crying or perhaps screaming, thou Goku could hear nothing.

"Chichi... Chichi!" he shouted, but she was still deaf to his calls. He watched her stumble a step forward and felt himself do likewise.

Flicker

Chichi gasped as the glass in her hand shattered, one shard slicing into her thumb. Eyes watering she stuck the cut in her mouth and sucked the coopery taste looking at the tiny pieces littering the floor.

"Did you break another one?" Came Ox's voice from the kitchen. He poked his head into the room and saw her standing there sucking her thumb. "Don't move." Moving into the room, his large bare feet crunched pieces of glass in his quest to get to her.

"Your feet daddy!" she exclaimed expecting to see blood on the hard wood flooring, but much to her surprise he trekked through the sharp glass without so much as a wince.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy is tough," he assured her, using his long arm to scoop her up out of the circle of broken shards; take her to the safety of the kitchen. "Just let me get that cleaned up," he said smiling and patting her head as he went to fetch a broom and dust pan.

Chichi stood there sucking her cut, watching him, and pondered. Her fine brows drew down as she thought and her expression gave Ox pause as he came back into the kitchen with the dust pan full of glass. "What's wrong honey?"

"Daddy... can you teach me?"

"What's that princess," said Ox kneeling down in front of her. His large hand moved to rub the top of her head. "You know you're way smarter than me, if you need a tutor I'm sure I can fin-"

"No," Chichi cut in. "Can you teach me control? I... I'm tired of breaking everything."

Ox stood there with a serious look on his face and sighed. "I... I had hoped you'd be more like your mother... but you do seem to have inherit my strength... I'm sorry Chichi...."

Chichi grabbed his thick arm and shook her head. "No daddy, I don't mind. Really I don't I- I just want to learn a little control... that's all."

Ox regarded her before nodding. "I understand, a little martial arts training can go a long way and there are many skills that will be useful for so much more then fighting."

"Exactly," smiled Chichi.

Flicker

She vaulted her massive father over her shoulder as if the giant of a man weighted no more than a feather.

Ox lay there a moment stunned. "Wow Chichi...," he finally said pushing himself into a seated position. "I didn't know you were 'that' strong."

"Let's continue," smiled Chichi sliding into a fighting stance.

Flicker

"Chichi! What are you wearing?" exclaimed Ox's shocked voice.

Chichi turned letting her short cape flare out behind her as she did. "I found it in one of the treasure boxes long ago," said Chichi. "I managed to get to it before the fire did. I'll need proper attire for an adventure."

"Well-um," said Ox rubbing the back of his head. "It's a bit..." he trailed off hopelessly.

Chichi turned to her image in the mirror. Eyes scrolling over the scantly armored bikini bottoms to the pink boots. It was armor of a sort, equipped with weapons to boot, she was gonna need whatever help she could get on her journey to find the basho fan.

She was nervous, but determined. They needed that fan to put out the fire burning their home. Her father could barely fit through the door of the capsule home they'd temporarily set up in.

"Chichi, you don't have to do this," said Ox. "There are many dangers out there sweetie."

"Don't worry, I'm strong just like you daddy. I won't let you down."

Flicker

She watched a young Yamacha flee.

"I know! He's embarrassed too!" Chichi exclaimed touching her cheeks and blushing.

A voice hollered out.

"Oooiiii!!!

She turned seeing, to her amazement, a boy zoom towards her on a cloud of all things?!

"Is your name Chichi?" he yell hands to mouth.

Her mouth dropped open. She's just meet 'two' boys today and both knew her name??? "Yah who're you? People sure are saying my name a lot today! Don't tell me you love me too?!" The tall handsome boy had told her he did so surely this one was about to too!

She watched the young Goku tilt his head to the side, a totally clueless expression upon his face, before he inquired if she was Ox King's daughter. When she confirmed she was, he went on to explain about the basho fan and being sent to get it with her, offering her a ride on his cloud Kinton. She exclaimed over kinton wondering out loud if she really could ride such a thing. Young Goku paused pondering out loud that if she was pure of heart she should be able too. Making some flippant remark over how her soul was as clean as a flushed toilet of all things, she struggled to climb aboard using Goku's tail to drag herself upon it.

Goku let out a high pitched squeak, swayed, lost all strength and promptly fell off the cloud.

A brief conversation over his tail and how grabbing it make him weak and they were up in the air. Chichi clung to the strange young boy with a tail, flailing, her death grip the only thing keeping her from falling; they were already quite the distance up. Terror gripped her and she spent the first couple minutes of the ride with her eyes squeezed shut. They popped open as she felt the boy's foot tapping between her legs.

"I was right, you don't have a wiener! You're a girl!" The young Goku exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Chichi followed by a shove that sent Goku flying off Kinton. He landed with a splat and Chichi found herself crashing into rock face. After pulling themselves out of the dirt they'd climbed back onto Kinton with an air of stony silence between them, both mad for totally different reasons.

"What'd you do that for?" huffed young Goku rubbing his head where he'd landed. "I didn't do anything to make you that mad...."

"What are you talking about!" She shouted in outrage. "You did something really bad!" But even as she said it she felt herself falling into a dreamy flush, hands curling up to her face in embarrassment and realization. A boy had gone out of his way to touch her 'there' of all places. Being the shy, pure, maiden she was her brain, coupled with a mix of day dreams, soap operas, and cheesy romance novels, skewed the event to mean this strange boy with a tail had just made his intent to make her his wife loud and clear. Cause decent boys didn't touch a maiden 'there' and her father would never have trusted a ruffian to help her find the basho fan.

Flicker

Goku gave a start as he was suddenly out of the memory and back in the hall. Glancing over his shoulder he could just barely see Chichi's back as the hall she was in curved to the side. If she went any farther he wouldn't be able to see her!

"Chichi!" he called.

Unaware she lifted her foot and took another step. As if he had no control over his body Goku did likewise, taking a step forward.

Flicker

"Oh where is my Goku," sighed Chichi glazing out a window at a beautiful clear day. Such a prefect day would have been wonderful to spend with him. They could talked, strolled through the woods and meadows, maybe have another grand adventure together. Her heart pitter pattered at the thought, just imagining what it would be like to be with him right then and she voiced out loud how hard it was beating in her chest just thinking about him.

Her father heard and moved to her side asking if she really missed Goku that much.

Heat infused Chichi's face with a soft blush and a wishful smile appearing on her lips was all the answer Ox King needed. He declared he'd have the old woman of the village do a divination to see if she could locate Goku for her. Her father seemed keen on the idea of his only daughter marrying the grandson of the man he'd trained with in his youth: Son Gohan. His face would light up at the mere mentions of his brother in arms and he'd smile and imagine what a fine young man Gohan's grandson must be; what great warriors his own grand kids would be if they married. Chichi couldn't help agreeing with him. Goku was such a strong, handsome boy, she didn't doubt he'd cross continents and fight monsters to be with her again.

The old woman said he was close and coming closer. Chichi's pulse raced, was Goku coming to see her? Coming to make her his and take her away with him. She was lost in the delight of such a thought she didn't realize once again she'd said it out loud.

"Huh? Make you his? Aren't you still too young for that?" inquired her father's deep voice.

Turning to face him she fixed her resolve. "No, age doesn't matter when it comes to love."

Flicker

She was sitting in a field of flowers, a neat bouquet of pink blossoms in her hands, waiting patiently for her betrothed to appear, when she heard his voice call out.

"Hey, aren't you Chichi?!"

Beaming with happiness she saw him in an apple tree and went to him. "Oh, my! So you came all the way here just for me, Goku?" She said as he jumped down to land before her.

"What were you doing?" asked Goku with a carefree smile that she found very charming on his jovial face.

"I was picking flowers to give to you... here," said Chichi offering the flowers. "Once we get married, I'll be your loving wife!" She exclaimed clasping her hands over her burning cheeks.

"Married? What's that?" asked Goku with child-like curiosity.

"Playing innocent again? Really now..." She exclaimed drawing back her arm intent on giving him a playful slap on the back only she didn't check her strength, Goku was way stronger then her why should she, and her blow sent him flying back into the apple tree.

"Ow..." Exclaimed Goku rubbing his back. "For such a delicate-looking girl, you sure are strong!"

"Oh my... how embarrassing...," blushed Chichi.

Flicker

"Why of all times did they have to come and attack on the day of our wedding..." Complained Chichi. She and Goku had driven the Red Ribbon army away from her village, but now Goku was keen on the idea of going after them.

"Wedding?" Asked Goku.

"Sorry, Goku," said Ox. "And we were eating such good food and having such a good time, too."

"What about our wedding?!" Demanded Chichi.

"I'll come back later, then we can eat it," smiled Goku. Without another word he ran out of the house and hollered for his cloud. She chased after him, but he was up and zooming away before she could reach him. Hastily she moved her hands to her mouth and shouted.

"Goku! A wedding isn't food!"

Flicker.

"Wow, you're really cute. What's your name?" inquired a cheerful voice.

Looking up from a rather 'interesting' romance novel, Goku though Master Roshi would have liked some of the things his eyes had briefly glimpsed. Chichi's vision skimmed over the lap of her yellow sun dress up to the face of a young man smiling down at her. He leaned an arm against the apple tree she sat under. Heat instantly flushed Chichi's face, her hand quickly dragged the book back behind her.

"He-hello." A delicate hand lifted to touch a smooth cheek. She looked over the youth before her: tall, with warm brown hair, shockingly green eyes, and a mouth that looked like it liked to smile. "My name? I'm called Chichi."

"What's a beautiful young girl like you doing out here all by yourself," grinned the man. "You should be out on a date. A date with me," he corrected with a confident air.

"Oh... my," said Chichi looking away in embarrassment.

"What say you?" said the boy plopping down next to her. "I'll take you to a nice restaurant, maybe a movie, then-" his arm slid up over her shoulders in a familiar touch.

"Chichi's embarrassed state vanished in an instant with the boys too forward manners. "I'm sorry sir," she said straightening and pushing his arm off her shoulder. "But I'm an engaged woman."

"Engaged," said the boy glancing to her hand. "I don't see no ring."

Chichi's face twisted into a pout. "He promised when we were children; I'm just waiting for him to return to marry me."

"An arranged marriage?" exclaimed the boy. "Oh well I should definitely save a delicate flower from such a fate," said the boy standing he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet.

"Hey," huffed Chichi as she was man handled.

"You don't need to marry that unworthy boy," said the youth pressing her hands between his and staring her in the eyes. "Who knows what kind of man he grew into. He could be violent, poor, or even unattractive now. Why take the chance, call it off and go out with me instead," grinned the boy flashing straight white teeth.

"No," snapped Chichi pulling her hands away from him. "My Goku is strong, and handsome, and a much better man then you could ever hope to be!"

"If he's so great where is he? Any guy could come along and snatch you up for his own," said the youth suddenly dropping the charming act and looping an arm around her middle dragging her up against his chest. "He's not here to protect you, he has no one to blame but himself."

"I don't need a man to protect me!" roared Chichi fisting a hand in his top and hurling him with considerable strength into the apple tree. Apples rained down on impact and the boy lay crumpled at the trunk staring at her with wide eyes.

Chichi dusted off her hand. "Huh, serves you right," she said stooping to pick up her bag, slipping the book she'd been reading inside. She turned with a huff and marched away. "The nerve..." She muttered.

Chichi was in quite the foul mood when she finally made it home. She slammed the door upon entering and her father jolted at the sudden sound turning to see her thunderous expression.

"Where is he?!" roared Chichi to the rafters hands clenching into fists.

So surprised by her outburst Ox fell out of the extra large kitchen chair he'd been sitting in. "W-who dear?" he asked blinking owlishly.

"Goku!" wailed Chichi. "Why hasn't he come to make me his bride yet?! I'm 19, I've been able to marry for a year now!"

"Ah..." breathed Ox getting back into his chair. "Well," he mused. "I suppose he's probably busy training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament." He lifted the paper he'd been reading and pointed to an article that showed an imagine of a young Goku fighting Jackie-Chun in a previous tournament. "It's almost time for the next one, see."

"Busy!" shrieked Chichi marching over to snatch the paper from him. "So busy he can't come marry me?!" She tore the paper to pieces in her rage and Ox cowered back from her. "Now dear... I'm sure-"

"I'm going!" she proclaimed.

"Eh?" uttered Ox.

"I'm going to enter the tournament and make him marry me!" She shouted storming out of the room.

Flicker

"Son Goku," she called. There could be no mistaking that crazy mop of hair for anyone else's. Her breath caught in her throat and she smiled in pure delight as he turned to look at her.

Finally! After all these year they were together again and now they could-

"Who are you?"

Chichi felt her world crumble, her expression went from shock to rage.

"You Idiot!" she roared at him.

Flicker

She was gonna kick his ass!

Chichi barely waited for the announcer to start the match before dashing at him. How dare he! How dare he forget her and his promise! She would make him remember her damn it!

She chased him around the ring, lashing out with punches and kicks that never made contact. Damn he was fast! His expression was one of total bewilderment as he tried to puzzle out who she was.

Effortlessly Goku dodged, blocked, and fled her attacks while continuing his barrage of questions. Her frustration and anger climbing with each missed strike and inquiry. Why didn't he recognize her?!

Finally she could stand no more. "You promised me that you would make me your bride!"

That gave him pause. Finally! Did he remember her?

"Hey Krillin! What's a bride?!"

'Wham.' She was on the hard floor titles twitching in disbelief.

"You Moron!" Roared Krillin echoing her thoughts. "Making a girl your bride means you're going to marry her!"

"It means you become husband and wife and live together!" butted in Yamacha with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"You jerk!" came Krillin peeved voice. "When did you promise to marry such a cute girl?! This isn't fair, you get everything!" He wailed.

"Live together with you?" exclaimed Goku, mouth dropping. "I promised you that?! Who exactly are you? Please, tell me!"

He still didn't know?! She was feeling a little better hearing his two companions exclaim over her and Goku's good fortune. "All right, I'll tell you!" She announced smiling. "Only if you beat me!"

A bright smile lit his face as her proclamation. "Really?! That's great! I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life with someone whose name I didn't even know!"

She scoffed, feeling a bit cautious now that his demeanor had so radically changed. "You think you've already won?! Sorry, but you're sorely mistaken if you think I'll lose that easy!" She was gonna make him work for it! Make him prove to her he was worth the trouble he'd caused her!

"Okay, I'm going to win now!" he stated cheerfully, straightening from his defensive stance. "Here I go! Get ready!"

As if they were playing some kind of game! "Go ahead and try, if you think you can!" She challenged.

He... 'punched' the air between them and a blast of wind hit her square in the face with enough force to pick her up, hurl her out of the ring, and into a stone wall!

She lay there dazed in disbelief... she'd lost.... She'd never lost before....

Flicker

"Thank you everyone," beamed Chichi hugging the arm of her new husband glowing under the attention and happiness she felt. Goku was grinning at her and he looked so handsome in his white suit.

Flicker

"Sh-shall we go to bed?" Asked Chichi face ablaze. She thought she might spontaneously combust from having to ask.

"Okay," grinned her new husband plopping down on the bed and starting to work at the buttons of his white shirt.

Chichi keened in embarrassment torn between watching and wanting to swoon at the sight of him removing his clothing. Her hand clasped to her red face. "I-I'll go freshen up!" she squeaked grabbing handfuls of her white gown and hurrying to the bathroom.

She wanted to tear the dress of her person in her haste to get out of it, but it had been her mother's so she carefully unbutton and laid it out to be cleaned and pressed later. Jumping into the shower, she couldn't help but giggle trying to gather her wits. This was it! She was going to- with her beloved Goku- "Ahhhh!" She could barely even think it let alone announce it out loud.

She scrubbed herself till her skin glowed pink, it was her first time; everything needed to be perfect. Her mind raced, imagining up scenarios of how the next hour might play out, squeals issued for the shower stall as she fantasized. She forced herself to calm down, she was going to exhaust herself before they even got started at his rate.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself with one of the big fluffy towels. Once sufficiently free of moisture she wrapped it around her person and walked to the door. Her heart beat at her ribcage and butterflies flogged her stomach, she stood there in front of the door beet red and too nervous to open it just yet. She debated on trying for a seductive pose in the door way, maybe dropping the towel to give a good look before joining him on the bed... but. Her face blazed anew at the very thought. No, she clasped her hands over her burning cheeks, that would be too much for her first time. Maybe... maybe next time when she wasn't so nervous. She would just walk over to him, yes! She'd let him make the first move. Plan of action finally decided on she took a couple deep calming breathes and opened the door.

Only to 'slam' into the floor at the sight of him stripped to his white under shirt and boxer shorts, splayed over the bed snoring!

"Goku-sa!" She cried in outrage.

"Eh?" utter her husband eyes opening sleepily. "Is something the matter, Chichi?" he asked sitting up with a yawn.

"It's our wedding night!" she wailed. "How could you fall asleep?!"

He blinked at her in bewilderment. "But you said it was time for bed."

Chichi's mouth gapped. "G-Goku-sa...," she utter a light blush dusting her cheeks. "D-don't cha know...." The blush deepened. "What this night... means?"

He titled his head like a curious puppy. "Eh?"

"Oh... god...," breathed Chichi turning beet red once more. Surely one of his friends must have- but then he hadn't even know what a bride was. "No way..." all the blood in her body tried to migrate to her face.

Coughing she looked away from the well muscled youth before her. "I... I guess I can... explain it to you..." she said uncomfortably.

"Go-" Her voice squeaked and she had to clear her throat and try again. "Goku-sa," she said moving his way and placing her hand on his thigh to look him in the eyes. "Do... do you know about- about s-s..." she growled at herself. "About sex," she finally managed in a calm voice.

"Ah!" Smiled Goku and nodded his head. "Oh yah, I know all about that."

"You do?" She asked blinking owlishly.

"Yah, I lived with Master Roshi for years. He was always reading or watching all kinds of echi hentai stuff."

Chichi's face twisted in distaste. "O-okay well... that's good... I guess." She frowned. "Do you want to-to do any of those things... to me...?" she asked face coloring crimson.

Goku frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "No, I don't wanna make you mad."

"W-what? Why would that make me mad?" Asked Chichi in bewilderment.

"Well it's just that Bulma and Lunch never seemed to like it whenever Muten Roshi tried anything with them."

"Oh," said Chichi grimacing at the thought of that old leech. "Well, it's inappropriate to touch a lady without their permission, but you and me... we're husband and wife now and... and I give you permission," she utter glancing up shyly through her lashes.

"Hmm," mused Goku. "Well I guess, if you say so. Are you saying we gotta do it right now? I'm a little tired," he said fanning his mouth as he yawned wide again.

Chichi's jaw dropped. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm your beautiful young bride and this is our wedding night!" She wailed in despair.

"Well... well if you really wanna," uttered Goku awkwardly patting her on the back. "I guess we can try some of that- that stuff."

Chichi looked at him with big hopeful eyes and nodded. "Kiss me," she asked softly and Goku gave her a lit, completely unsatisfying, peck on the lips. Trying very hard not to let her frustration show, Chichi gripped his jaw with one hand and looked him in the eyes. Some of it must have, because Goku gulped eyes darting around as if looking for escape. Breathing deep, Chichi smoothed her features and took the imitative. Her lips ghosted over his in a soft brush before pressing firmly, when he sat there stiffly she nipped at his lower lip and he inadvertently opened for her. She pressed her advantage and deepened the kiss, tip of her tongue sliding over his upper then lower experimentally before timidly moving to brush the front of his teeth and down over one pointy incisor. She pulled back to gage his response, fearing she'd botched her first attempt at an intimate kiss by his blank look.

"W... was it bad?" she asked softly, mood dropping.

"Ah... no," Goku finally managed. "I've just never... can I try?"

Chichi's head lifted in surprise. Her mouth parted before closing. "Yes."

She felt a thrill run down her spine as his arm looped around her lower back and he moved to loom over her. Oh... oh yes, she thought eyes closing as his face moved towards hers.

His lips pressed firm to hers and there was no hesitant questing. His tongue thrust past her lips and swept over the roof of her mouth. Chichi gasped into the kiss having not excepted him to be so bold, but she didn't want to discourage him now that they were finally getting somewhere. Her fingers threaded into his thick mane, nails lightly scratching his scalp, finger tips trailing drown his cheeks and neck in a soft caresses. Her lips moved against his, head tilting to find new ways of pressing together. She kissed shyly, while he was by far more forward and forceful.... That was good... she decided relaxing in his hold, letting her fingers toy with his hair and ears.

They kissed and kissed and kissed and-

Chichi peeked open an eye, was he ever going to take the next step???? Letting up on the lip lock, she growled and grabbed his large hand. Moving it to cup her breast and flushed as she realized her towel had fallen to pool around her waist without her notice. The butterflies flogged her again and she went back to kissing, giving light pecks and nips to his kiss bruised ones to hide her nervousness.

Goku's hand was shockingly warm. It lay over her breast unmoving and Chichi wanted to groan, fearing she was going to have to stop and explain foreplay or demonstrate what he was suppose to do with his hands. She didn't know if she could manage that, already she was feeling extremely embarrassed and awkward. She'd always believed her first time would be a wild ride that left her able to do little more than respond to his touches, encouraging with body language, and the breathless cooing of his name. Having to walk him though it step by step was driving her insane, thou she had to admit she was beyond wet at the moment. She rubbed her thighs together in a silky glide, core throbbing with want.

She gasped into his mouth when his fingers twitched over the mound of her breast, more like a muscle spasm than anything else, but that had him pulling back to look down at his hand pressed to her. Experimentally he squeezed.

"Wow, so soft," he pondered out loud. "I thought they'd be firm with muscle like the rest of you... but this isn't muscle."

"Ah... of course not," breathed Chichi watching his hand slide over the globe of flesh, not exactly in an erotic manner, more explorative... that's okay, it feels good she told herself. He's learning.... Moaning with frustration, her hand cupped his and squeezed till it was a much firmer grope. Her finger tip instinctually sought her own nipple to play over it. Goku watched the nub tighten and stand out on the mound of flesh. His face moved closer, study this new development, own finger moving to tap it.

"Ah!"

Goku jumped at the sudden sound looking at her with a startled expression. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, face red beyond belief. "No... no it feels... good," she assured. Not exactly the truth, being poked wasn't pleasurable really, but if it got him exploring more.

She moaned when his other hand moved to cup and squeeze her neglected breast, thumb flicking over the nipple which hardened immediately under his touch.

"Oh... yes, like that," she purred writhing under him, thighs pressing and sliding. Oh how she wanted him to touch her there! She was so turned on, if this kept up she might-

No! Her hands went to his chest and shoved hard, rolling them till he was under her, towel lost and abandoned, her thighs straddled and squeezed his waist. She 'needed' him inside her before she-!!!!

"What?!!" Gasped Chichi grinding her hips over his lap and felt... nothing. She peered down in disbelief. "Are you... are you not hard?" She asked.

"Eh?" uttered Goku. His hands lifted and cupped his own chest giving a couple squeezes. "I think they're pretty firm."

Chichi slapped hands over her face, it felt like steam was rolling off her. "Oh...," she groaned.

"Are you okay Chichi? Did I say something wrong?"

She peeked at him between her fingers. "Goku-sa, are you not aroused by this?"

"Aroused?" He said slowly as if he didn't understand the word... maybe he didn't.

"You should be- it's suppose to be-" Oh god... she couldn't say it.

He titled his head to the side with a totally clueless expression.

Mortified she keep her face covered with her hands and shook it in denial. He wasn't... did that mean he didn't like what he saw? Did that mean...?

"Umm... Chichi. You're all wet down there," he said awkwardly point at her crotch.

She thought she'd die from pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Chichi," he said sensing she was upset, if not exactly why.

She withdrew her hands and gave him a weak shake of the head. "It's okay... it's our first time, you're- you're just nervous," she said. "That's normal, I hear." His expression said he didn't quite know what she meant by that, but she trudged on anyway. "I-I will help you."

"Oh... okay," he asked reaching back to rub the back of his head.

Chichi visually composed herself before taking a deep breath and scooting down his legs to hover over his calves. Hesitantly one of her hands lifted and pressed to his chiseled abdomen, silently asking him to lay back; Goku complied, but kept his head lifted to watch her.

She was breathing raggedly as her hands went to the front of his boxers. Goku's mouth dropped open as she undid the small button and slipped her fingers inside. "Chichi! I-" He started.

"Shhh," she breathed eyes locked on his limp member as it came into view. He jumped slightly as she suddenly redirected her gaze into his, nervous now for reason he wasn't sure. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the mouth as her hand closed over it.

"Oh-" was his muffled exclamation as her small hand began to squeeze and stroke. Her mouth devoured his and it was Goku's turn to have his breathing turn ragged as whatever she was doing with her hand was making his penis hot and- hard and- he shuttered hands moving to her shoulders to grip tightly. He began thrusting up into her grasp.

Chichi's eyes were impossibly wide as they watched him swell in her hand. He was a 'lot' bigger then she'd imagined. Would it fit? Would it hurt? She wonder with some apprehension. His hips lifted and he began to buck in her grasp, her mouth fell open as the feel of that large firm piece of flesh sliding through the tight tunnel of her hand; already a heavy layer of pre-cum made it a smooth glide. She'd been worried he wouldn't respond, but now he was very enthusiastically going with the motion.

"Th-that... feels," he gasped.

Chichi was caught totally by surprise when waves of liquid heat washed over her hand, down her wrist to pooled at his groining; Goku issued a surprised sound body bowing tight mouth dropping open. Chichi trembled, eyes drinking in the sight as he collapsed back limply on the bedding and breathed like he'd run an exhausting marathon. So beautiful, so exhilarating, and erotic, she thought. And oh, how she wanted to feel how he looked right then.

He was slow to come down from his release and he seemed winded long after the moment had passed. "Chichi?" He called. "Did I do something... wrong?"

She smiled, everything she'd read had suggested he'd need time to recover. Chichi moved to curl up to his side, still stark naked. "No." She could be patient.

"But... you...," he said in a pondering voice. "I think you're suppose to... too," he said as if trying to puzzle out what had just happened.

She shook her head against his chest. "It's okay... we'll try again when you feel up for more." Leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Goku-sa."

His arm came to curl around her. "I... I think I do too," he said with a bit of wonder in his voice.

Flicker

Back in the hall Goku's emotions were a jumble. He glanced over his shoulder hunting for the sight of his wife, but it appeared Chichi was too far down her hall to be seen any more.

Their first time... he'd always suspected it hadn't been the romantic moment Chichi had always dreamed of. His venture into her memories proved that; thou, by the end, even thou he hadn't made her come, her feelings towards him weren't bitter or resentful. He'd felt her patience and love for him grow as they lay there in each other's arms. Now, looking back, he regretted not making love to her the way she'd wanted. Of course, when he'd woken up the next morning she'd been looming over him poised to pounce like a rabid she-wolf and they 'had' gotten to the actual good part that time. The experience had still been awkward and would be for the next couple attempts till they started to learn each other.

She really had been his 'first', he'd never even masturbated before her. The drive had simply not been there. He'd grow up watching Bulma and the other's flirt and do crazy stuff trying to attract partners, aiming for that 'honeymoon night'. It was sad that he'd been the first to achieve such a thing without even trying and not been hormonally developed enough to truly appreciate it; it felt good... but it just hadn't been the one thing drumming at his every waking thoughts like so many of his companions. If it had happened today; however, he would have ripped her dress off and ravaged her like an animal. Gently, she wasn't one for pain, not like Vegeta. Gently, but intense and passionate, dominating and lustful; like she had secretly wanted.

God, he regretted not having the same drive as her then... especially now that the proverbial shoe was on the other foot. He wanted her so bad, but now she no longer recouped the feeling.... Or perhaps that wasn't quite true. He had the sneaking suspicion she 'did' still want him like that, but with so many years of absence and his lack of interest in the beginning, she might simply have given up; maybe even believed herself undesirable to him. The very thought had him grasping a hand over his heart, fisting the orange fabric of his gi top. The emotional stab of pain almost a physical sensation. He wondered if it was too late to correct that.

He frowned gazing up at the path before him. "No." He said out loud. "I won't let it end like this." But, he hesitated to take another step forward.

Whatever this was... it was different from what he'd experienced with Vegeta. In Vegeta's memories he'd been a silent passenger, able to view and feel the same physical sensations. However, with Chichi this was more like he 'was' her. He was experiencing it as she had, her emotions and thoughts bared to him. This was a big intrusion of privacy and he was more than a little fearful of what he might learn as he trudged deeper into her memories.

Taking a deep breath Goku took a step forward.

Flicker

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research for this chapter and a good bit of the flash back text is taken word for word from the subtitled version of Dragonball released by Funimation. Hopefully this won't confuse any dub fans since the dub doesn't follow the Japanese dialogue very closely.  
> I explored Chichi and her relationship to Goku a lot in this chapter and will continue to in the next. I don't view this pairing as a lovey dovey prefect couples like some, that would be boring and totally OC in my opinion. At it's core the Gochi elements in the original Dragonball were created more for gag then anything else (Akira Toriyama don't do romance) and that makes it challenging to evolve their relationship to a deeper level. With this couple I figured nothing is smooth sailing, but that's what makes this pairing a solid one. The things they've had to over come to be and stay together and despite pretty much being strangers to each other when they married they did eventually come to love and understand each other (I don't doubt their affection for each other in DBZ).  
> Thank you all that have taken the time to give me kudos and comments, especially the ones that did so when I was pretty much MIA. It was always a pleasant surprise and helped motivated me to work on the fic when my life was so crazy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter

Chichi smiled as she drew back her arm and chucked the capsule into the clearing. With a 'boom' their new home appeared consisting of a dome-shaped kitchen dining combo unit with a separate add on double bedroom, and add on bathroom. Small and quaint compared to what she was use to, Chichi felt it was the perfect start for their new lives together. Simple, but comfortable. Her new husband wasn't much for luxuries; he had no possession to his name save that odd extending staff, his Grandpa's old house, and the clothes on his back. The capsule home had been expensive, using up most of Goku's winnings at the World Martial Arts tournament, but she was sure he'd find a decent job soon.

"I still don't see why we can't just live in Grandpa Gohan's house," said Goku scratching the back of his head as he looked over his shoulder at the structure stationed close by.

"Don't be absurd, Goku-sa." Chided Chichi planting hands on hips. "That building is only 'one' room, a tinny one at that. There's isn't even a kitchen."

Both of Goku's hands went to the back his head and a big smile stretched his face. "Grandpa and I managed just fine cooking outside, we don't need a kitchen."

"Of course we do." Snapped Chichi. "How am I going to bake bread or cook dinner without a stove?" She demanded. "We're going to have enough trouble as is not having a proper bathroom," she blushed a bit at that. There was no shower or tub, just a sink, toilet, and washing machine for their clothes; she'd forgone the drying machine too figuring they could save money by hanging their wash out on clothe lines. They could've gotten an add on with both those features, but she hadn't wanted to use up all of Goku's winnings. Who knew what they might need in the days to come. Goku had assured her there was a rain barrel at his grandpa's home they could use for bathes and with the fantasy of soaking together with him in the barrel she had consented to the compromise. Luckily they lived too far out for any neighbors to spy on them; she'd been less than thrilled to discover the barrel was 'outside'. If Goku had had his way they would have lived entirely off the land, with just his grandfather's tiny shack to keep them dry. 

At the mention of food, Goku's stomach let out a monstrous rumble. "Speaking of dinner, when do we eat?" He inquired.

Chichi smiled softly. "Why don't we go inside and I'll whip something up."

"Okay!" Sang Goku, scooping her up into his arms.

"Goku-sa!" She squeaked in surprise, a dreamy flush suffused her face. Was he 'carrying her across the threshold?' Did that mean he wanted to- 

Goku's booted foot 'kicked' the door in and Chichi issued a squawk of protest, fantasy ruined by the thought he might have damaged the brand new building. 

"Oops," said Goku putting her down on her feet. "I guess I was a little too excited about the thought of food."

"Mmmm," growled Chichi under her breath going over to inspect the door. It was scuffed, but still seemed functional. A pout touched her lips, it was brand new and already... "Try to be careful in the future Goku-sa. We don't want to keep replacing stuff all the time."

"Sorry, Chichi." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Sometimes I forget my strength."

"More like you don't think before you act." Corrected his wife and Goku gave a playful laugh and nod. "Oh well," said Chichi shrugging it off, "sit down, make yourself comfortable, and I'll make us something tasty."

"Right," called Goku plopping down at the round table stationed in the middle of the room.

After digging through her capsules till she found utensils and food, Chichi went to work cooking up a storm. This was the first meal they'd have together in their new home and she wanted it to be memorable so she cook a lot more then she figured they'd be able to eat, but that shouldn't be an issue. They had a refrigerator, she and Goku could always eat the rest in the next couple days. Chichi was sure she'd be busy unpacking for some time, best to tackle this task and move on to others.

Forty minutes later she was pleased with the spread she laid before him, it could easily feed a large family with plenty for left-overs and was loaded with lots of fresh Veggies and meat. Meat was so expensive, but it was okay to treat themselves once and while and today was special. 

"Oh man, Chichi." Drooled her husband, hastily he wiped at his chin. "That looks and smells so good."

Chichi beamed with happiness. "Go ahead, dig in." She prompted moving to sit in the chair across from him. 

Goku didn't hesitate, he grabbed the closest dish, a steaming roast, and crammed it into his mouth. Chichi's mouth gapped open as he consumed the five pounds of meat in a couple chomps and swiftly snatched up the next entree, a rice dish, to start shoveling it into his mouth directly from the platter. Her eyes continued to widen and her mouth drop as he attacked the food before him with a ravenous hunger like he hadn't eaten in days! It took him little more than 15 minutes to clear all the plates save one of slivered beef and steamed vegetables stationed directly in front of her. After swallowing the last dumpling with a gulp, he eyed the dish. "You gonna eat that?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

Appetite completely gone, she numbly pushed the dish his way and it went down with the rest in a couple bites. Goku licked the plate afterwards then leaned back in his chair with a very pleased smile. "That was delicious!" he proclaimed followed by a belch. 

"M-manners, Goku," scolded Chichi frowning his way.

"Sorry," grinned her husband. "So, what's for dessert?"

'Wham' Chichi fell out of her chair and hit the floor twitching. 

"Chichi?!" exclaimed Goku in concern bending over to gaze down at her. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she said in a daze. "Yo-you must have been starving."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Not really. I usually eat a lot more than then his, but it's not usually so tasty," he grinned. "I'm really glad I agreed to live with you if I'll get to eat good food like this from now on."

Chichi numbly picked herself up and patted at her dress mind racing. How much had it cost to make that meal? How much would it cost to feed him alone? There was no way the winnings they had left would last long at this rate.

"I think I'll go out and do a little training if that's okay," said Goku standing up to stretch, sticking his hands up into the air and rocking up on his toes. 

Wordlessly she nodded. He gave a whoop and bounced out of the building.

Flicker

"Goku-sa!" shouted Chichi standing in the doorway, belly slightly rounded with the signs of pregnancy. 

Her husband stopped mid kata and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Eh? What's up Chichi?"

She went to him with a stern expression. "When are you going to get a job?"

He reached behind his head to rub, something she'd once found endearing, but now knew to be a sign he was going to say something she won't like. "Do I need a job? That kind of training doesn't really increase my strength much anymore."

"Strength!" Roared Chichi. "You're strong enough! You need a job so we can buy things we need."

He titled his head like a curious puppy. "What do we need?"

"Things like clothes and food!" snapped Chichi.

A puzzled look crossed Goku's face. "You have tons of clothes and I just brought home a bear yesterday."

"I don't need any clothes at the moment, but I won't be fitting into most of my things soon," she said gesturing at her belly.

"You need to stop eating so much Chichi, you're getting fat," laughed Goku.

"I'm not fat!" roared Chichi, she'd explained this to him a thousand times it seemed. "And even if I don't need clothes, 'you' certainly do. You've only the ones on your back! You need more than just a single gi Goku, it's getting warn out from too much use, and you can't just run around naked while I wash it," she lectured. "As for that bear you finished the last of it for lunch!"

Goku let out a carefree laugh. "Gone already, well don't worry. I'll go find us something else for dinner tonight and I promise no more giant centipedes."

Chichi's expression twisted up with a grimace just remembering the day he'd brought home several giant monstrous- ugh! Her skin crawled just thinking about them. "We need more than just meat, nuts, and fruit, Goku-sa," explained Chichi patiently. "We need things like vegetables, rice, flour, tea, sugar, things you can't find just laying around in a forest." 

"Hmm, if you say so," uttered Goku, but his expression told her he didn't understand.

Chichi sighed. "Why don't you go out, see if you can find something you'd enjoy doing. You don't have to make a lot, just enough to afford some odds and ends, okay?"

"Alright then," he said moving his hands to his mouth. "Kinton!" He hollered and the fluffy yellow cloud zoomed out from the sky to stop before him. He jumped on, but stopped to lean over and give her a soft kiss on the lips. She felt herself melt. "I'm off!" he stated cheerfully and the yellow cloud zoomed away.

Chichi watched him go and the worry that had momentarily subsided with his kiss came crashing back. Her hands went to the swell of her belly and rubbed soothingly. She thought she was around 6 months, thou she didn't look it. Her baby was abnormally small, that was why her gynecologist was a bit baffled on the date. The doctor assured her by all accounts she was doing well and both she and the baby seemed healthy. She should still have three months to go give or take. They had some time left to get things they'd need: crib, blankets, bibs, bottles, onesies, diapers, toys, books, pacifiers... god the list went on and on. Hopefully he would be successful, their savings were just about tapped.

Flicker

She winced, teeth biting together as another contraction rippled through her; this one had hurt quite a bit, but she gritted her way through without a sound. The times between was getting shorter and they were becoming more and more uncomfortable. Surely these was Braxton-Hicks contractions, she was only seven months along, far too soon for her baby to come yet. 

Her head lifted with a hopeful expression when her father opened the door, it dropped when he was the only one to come in. "You couldn't find him?" she asked.

Ox let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry Chichi, he could be anywhere." 

She nodded biting her lower lip. To be honest she was feeling more than a little scared and dearly wanted Goku there with her, but for some reason he hadn't come back from his job hunting. She sighed to herself, he could be so absent-minded, taking off handed comments literally. She'd tired to remember what she'd said to him last that might have made him leave her alone for so long, but she couldn't remember her exact words. 

Luckily her father had come to visit two weeks back and had refused to leave till Goku returned, saying she shouldn't be alone in her condition. She'd been embarrassed, had wanted to prove herself competent and capable of living by herself... with Goku, but it'd been hard to argue the point. Especially, since she'd been reduced to living off top ramen without Goku to forage for food. She'd managed to prevent her father from buying all the baby stuff they'd needed, stating Goku had gone out to get a job and he'd return with the funds they needed for that; he would return....

A small gasp escaped as another contraction hit her without warning and she grimaced.

"I knew it... they're getting closer and closer aren't they," said Ox moving back towards the door.

Chichi shook her head and tried to tell him not to worry, but her father had already poked his head out side and called for someone. In walked a short woman, face lined and hair in a neat bun.

"Chichi," said Ox putting a massive hand on the older lady's shoulder. "This is Mother Merryweather, from my village. She's the midwife for most of the girls there."

When the contraction was finally over she was panting, she drew in several deep gulps of air before turning on her father. "Dad! I told you I'm not due yet."

"Of course Chichi, of course," soothed Ox making calming gestures. "But it's best to be safe than sorry right?" He make a gesture to the old woman and she went to Chichi with a warm smile.

"No worries dear, you're probably right, but let's just take a peak and make sure the baby's doing okay, alright?"

That shut Chichi up and she lay back on her pillow with a small nod. Her heath was one thing... but her baby's. 

The old lady peeled back the sheets and checked between her legs. "She's already dilated 8cm... this baby's coming soon."

"What?" exclaimed Chichi heart racing. "No... no it's too early," She proclaimed. "My water hasn't even broken!" 

"It's pretty common to have contractions first; especially, if you're not moving around too much when it starts. How far along are you dear," asked the midwife.

"Only seven month," said Chichi in concern.

"We should get her to a hospital," said Ox some of his anxiety sounding in his voice.

"She's too far along, you better go for a doctor. If she's only seven month the baby's lungs might not be fully developed."

"Daddy," breathed Chichi eyes wide. Ox hesitated not wanting to leave her alone. He quickly moved to her side, stroked some of the sweaty hair off her forehead to give it a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can Chichi; hold on. You'll be fine, I know you will."

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she nodded knowing he was the only one around to go.

"Take care of her," said Ox to the midwife running out the door.

Goku-sa... she thought as another contraction hit. Where are you?

Flicker

She smiled and stroked the soft little tuff of black hair on her son's head as he suckled hungry at her breast, the tip of his tinny tail curling her wrist as he nursed. "You have an appetite just like your father," she cooed mesmerized by the little figure pressed to her naked chest. He was just so tinny, so soft, and precious. He'd been born 5 pounds 2 ounces, a preemie by definition, especially when he come two months early. The doctor had examined him, exclaimed over the tail in surprise, and declared him healthy so all was good. That had been 3 days ago and already her boy seemed to be growing a little each day. 

She could hear her father in the other bedroom humming a merry tune as he tried to figure out how to construct the crib. There'd been no stopping him from purchasing things after the baby had come and he'd gone a bit over board. Everything they'd needed and then some, and he hadn't gone with the generic brands; it was all high end and extremely expensive. The second bedroom was full too bursting with boxes waiting to be opened. She'd been in no condition to stop him and her promise to pay him back had been brushed off stating he was a grandpa now and it was his privilege to buy the boy all kinds of fun, and in this case, necessary things for him to grow up happy and healthy. He was just so enthralled and enthusiastic about it all that she had a hard time putting him straight. 

He'd stopped stealing and killing when she'd still been a little girl, and most of the treasure he'd accumulated had been destroyed when Muten Roshi had used the Kame Hame Ha to put out the fire on their home. His funds were not nearly as bottomless as they'd once been, he needed to think about his own future.

Her baby stopped suckling with a gasp and she placed a hand towel over her shoulder then moved him there to gently pat his back till he let out a little burp. She lowered him back comfortably against her chest and stroked his back, nose going to his head to breath in his unique baby scent. 

Chichi heard the kitchen door open and close and then the heavy sounding impact of things hitting the floor, her head turned towards the bedroom door and her eyes widened as a familiar figure appeared in it.

"Hey Chichi, I'm home!" Came Goku's cheerful voice a wide smile stretched over his features. "I brought you lots of vegetables and stuff, oh and some comfortable dresses the lady said you should like-"He cut off spotting the little bundle in her arms, blinking rabidly. Silently he moved to her side and peered down at the tinny figure.

"Chichi... is that... a baby?" he asked.

"Y-" her voice cracked. "Yes," she finally managed tears welling in her eyes. "It's your son Goku."

"My... my son?" he uttered in disbelief, large hand going to gently slide over one of the baby's round cheeks. "Oh wow... Chichi," he said looking at her a loss for words.

She smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh yes, please," he said holding out his hands.

"Okay, be careful of his neck," she said making sure to show him properly before handing him over. Goku's large hands held him as delicately as if he'd been made of glass. Her husband moved to perch on the edge of the bed, eyes locked on the tinny bundle with amazement. His free hand offered the infant his finger to wrap and when the baby's tail joined his smile couldn't have been bigger.

No words were exchanged. She had rehearsed in her head all the angry things she was going to say to him when he finally returned, but they were lost at the sight of him sitting there holding his son for the first time, a look of pure wonder upon his features. Instead she wrapped an arm around him and leaned her cheek on his strong shoulder to join him in admiring their new child together. 

Flicker

Goku stood in the hall eyes impossibly wide. So Gohan had come from... inside her?!!! She'd been growing him in her- her-belly!!!!

No wonder she'd been getting plump.

When she'd asked him to get a job he'd been a bit clueless on what to do. His only experience with working had been when he and Krillin were boys trained together under Muten Roshi. So he flew over the ocean till he found that same island and asked to be rehired for the jobs they'd done back then: delivering milk, construction, digging fields. Even doing it all himself, and faster at that, he hadn't gotten any stronger as he'd feared. It'd taken about a month for all the construction to be complete and the vegetables to be ready to harvest. The farmers had been more than happy to pay him in produce and other goods, had even gone to market and purchased all the things they said he'd need to live comfortably with his wife out in the boonies for some time (and given that they had been feeding him this whole time they'd had a pretty good idea of the quantities needed to make that true). The dairy and construction company paid him cash, so he'd gone to the closest city and wondered till he came across clothing stores. Eventually he'd been lured into a shop by a nice lady and explained to her the task his wife had sent him on. After some questions about Chichi's size, he'd had to use the lady as a model and say how her figure differed from his wife's. The lady had been a bit flustered by it, nodding and smiling tightly, eyebrow twitched as he stated his wife's breasts were way bigger and she was about this much shorter, etc. etc. The lady had brought him some outfits to try on, while she selected several for Chichi.

After picking some clothes he found functional, he'd taken the ensembles selected for Chichi without looking at them, gave the lady all his money, and headed home only to find Chichi holding their new son.

He dearly regretted not being here for her that day; especially, after experiencing her fears and want to have him near during it. His mouth twisted with a bitter grimace as he recalled he hadn't been there for Goten's birth either. She'd had to do so many things without him; at least, her father had always been there for her in his absence. He was very grateful to him for that.

Steeling himself Goku took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Flicker

She was close to a mental break down having just watched her baby boy and husband's friends go up against little green monsters on the TV; Yamacha had died! Why were they just sitting there?! Why didn't they go to them, why was her five year old son fighting out there?! He was five for god sakes, just old enough to start kindergarten! No child of such age should be in such a situation ever! It was inexcusable!

Flicker

She was trying her best to be calm and collect about everything. Her husband and son were finally back after a long lonely year without either. God, the terror she'd felt the whole time and now.... Worry tried to creep into her brain due to the staggering hospital bill... and her Goku was suppose to remain for four months! It was going to get much bigger! No! No thinking about that right now! They were finally back and she needed to focus! Make sure they got the care they needed to get better.

She wanted to let Goku know how mad at him she was for letting all this happen, but she refrained. He was so horribly injured, covered head to toe in bandages; so many broken bones.... The doctors feared he wouldn't fully recover.... That would break his heart, if he couldn't fight to his full capacity as he once had. Only time would tell the end results of this battle, but she'd be there for him. They'd figure it out together.... 

Flicker

"P-please take me, too!"

Chichi felt her heart constrict. No... not again, he wasn't asking what she thought he was.... She forced a smile. "G-Gohan-chan! W-what kind of silly joke is that?"

"It's not a joke! I-I really want to go..."

No... no.... Her fear spiked to new levels. "D-don't be absurd!" She roared mind racing. "It'll take two more months on top of everything else!" Didn't Gohan wanted to be a scholar, not a fighter... he loved reading and learning new things, not fighting! Why would he ask to go to namek?! Why?!

He lowered his head unable to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I want to go, no matter what. I want to be the one to bring Piccolo-san back to life myself."

"So that's it," came her husband's voice. "Well said, Gohan." 

Chichi turned Goku's way mouth agape, eyes wide, but he was just silently smiling at their son a look of pride on his face. No... there would be no support from him in this....

"What kind of nonsense are you two talking?!" She demanded. "There's no reason for Gohan-chan to be doing any of this! What if something were to happen?!" Was she the only one with sense in their head?! Why was no one else supporting her, he was only five! Five and already he'd been in a life and death battle! Now they wanted to send him into space to hunt dragon balls?! They though the nameks would just hand them over?! Did they not remember Piccolo's father or Piccolo himself, the only nameks they'd 'actually' met?! Peaceful??? There was not guarantee the nameks they found would be peaceful! There was no guarantee they wouldn't run into trouble or be stranded or hurt or-! "For crying out loud he isn't even healed yet!"

"As far as my body goes, I'm fine," assured Gohan and started working on the bandages covering his limbs with determination. 

"S-stop that, Gohan-chan!" She cried with despair. 

"I beg you, please take me," pleaded her son to the others as if she weren't his mother, as if they were the ones he needed to convince!

"I won't stand for this! I absolutely won't stand for this!" she yelled. "It's two months! On top of a year of anxiety I've already been through! What about cram school?! What about your lessons?! You've already fallen way behind the other children! Piccolo's got nothing to do with anything! You're a little child, and you should act like a child!"

"Shut up!" Screamed Gohan and she recoiled.

Chichi glanced Goku's way, begging with her eyes for him to help her, but he was still smiling with that look of pride on his face. Her sweet Gohan had just yelled at her, was refusing to listen to reason, wanted to go to 'space' and revived the demon lord Piccolo of all people! Her world was crumbling....

Flicker

She clung to Gohan, crying. Here was such a mature look in his eyes now as if he'd had to grow up at such a young age without her there for love and support. What had happened to her sweet innocent little boy?! She never should have let him go! He'd been through so much!

"Don't cry mom," reassured Gohan. "Dad's not dead, he'll be home as soon as he can."

She closed her eyes, hugging her son close, crying into his shoulder. Yes... Goku always come back. He wondered, but he always came home, but... but why? Why hadn't he allowed the dragon to send him back to Earth? What reason could he have to leave her again?! 

Flicker

No, no, noooo! Why was she hearing this?! Her husband had finally come home after a year, a whole years! And, he wanted to spend the next three training their son to fight androids that were suppose to destroy the world?! How could anyone believe such a crazy tale?! And even if it was true Gohan needed to study and be a normal child! He shouldn't be training to fight weird monsters, not again! But, nothing she said phased them! Oh, they coward at her rant, but persisted saying Gohan was determined to help; as if a seven year old should have a say in such things?! She grew more and more irrational, even proclaimed Gohan's studies more important than the future of the world! But her husband, her idiotic battle crazy husband, just smiled and said she must be kidding, then gave her a reassuring 'pat' on the shoulder. 

Her arm dislocated with a pop and she was sent crashing through the wall of their home, a tree, and into some boulders. Pain exploded through her whole body.

Everything was a bit fuzzy as they dug her out. Goku stammering apologies as he gently rotated her arm and with a shove she felt it slide back into its socket; a breathless gasp escaped her lips. The arm was horribly bruised, the tendons ripped from the impact. Goku tore up one of his old t-shirts and turned it into a sling, then processed to bandaged her other cuts and bruises. His voice babbled with a note of panic as he worked. He'd only meet to tap her, couldn't believe he sent her flying like that...sorry, so sorry. 

He'd never hurt her before... even their fight back at the World Martial Arts Tournament he'd never laid a hand on her, had 'pushed' her out of the ring with a blast of air.... She knew he'd obtained some kind of alien power that had drastically increased his strength, but she'd never believed it could be so far beyond her own that a simply 'tap' would do this much damage to her.... And her Goku believed creatures 'he' couldn't defeat with his current power where suppose to appear in 3 years....

She gave in... he would do whatever he wanted no matter what she said anyway....

Flicker

Goku had sent Gohan was out with Krillin. Chichi's hands were in the sink washing dishes, she was acutely aware of Goku's eyes trained on her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, his shockingly blue green gaze met hers unblinking and she hastily turned back to her work, apprehensive for reasons she couldn't say. 

It's the blond hair, she reasoned with herself. That must be it, with that blond hair he looked different like a complete stranger... a totally hunky stranger at that. A blush touched her cheeks and a dish cracked to pieces in her grip. It-it was just Goku never-'never'- looked at her like that, like he wanted to.... She glanced over her shoulder again and watched a smirk spread over his lips, she felt goose bumps march over her skin.

Coloring crimson she bent over the sink attacking the dishes with a passion, trying to distract herself from the sinful thoughts creeping into her head. She'd long ago given up on the thought of him seducing her, in all the years they'd been together it'd just never happen.... He wasn't like other guys that thought about sex all the time, he... he was pure. 

Her hands slowed in their task as she thought about it. Pure, yes that was a good word for him. Lewd thoughts had made several of his friends fall straight through Kinton: Bulma, Roshi, Krillin. The magic cloud could only be ridden by 'pure' people, and yet... even after they had consummated their marriage Goku hadn't lost the ability to ride it.... She could only conclude that even when he was moving inside her in just the right way to make her come undone, he wasn't having lewd thoughts. His aim was to pleasure her, made her happy... he wasn't thinking about how her breasts bounced, the wet sound of their flesh meeting, or the sensual feel of his skin against her's.... 

She stood here holding a dish, a sad look upon her face. Her Goku loved her, she didn't doubt that. He loved her, but.... but he didn't lust after her and that was just so-so frustrating. She had a totally gorgeous man with a heart of gold and a body to make Greek gods weep and yet... what she wouldn't give for him to want her as bad as she wanted him....

A hand slid over her hip to palm her stomach and a well defined chest pressed to her shoulder blades. Chichi's mouth fell open and the dish in her hands fell with a crash into the sink. She was tugged back against that Greek like body and she could 'feel' something big and hard poking her-! Her thoughts turned to mush, eyes dilated, and air was expelled in a breathless 'Oh'. She could see how hard her nipples were jutting out through her clothes, panties already clinging indecently.

W-What?! What was wrong with her?! She was this aroused from him just looking at her?! Looking at her like he wanted her?! But no-no... kami no! If he pulled back and said something stupid, if he brushed it off, if that wasn't his-his @&^%$ poking her-! She'd break! She couldn't face that kind of disappointment, not again.... 

Goku's head dipped and he breathed deep against her throat, hips grinding against her ass; she shuttered. His hand slid up to a breast, cupping the weight of it in his hand, fingers flexing in a knowing arousing way. She gasped.  


"God Chichi," he breathed in such a deep husky manner her knees damn near gave out. "You smell so good," he rolled the last word off his tongue like a growl, fingers rolled one pert nip. 

She turned in his grasp, eyes hunting for sincerity. His were hooded and seemed to glow with an eerie light of their own; a light of want and desire. She didn't hesitate. Her fingers fisted the material of his shirt and pulled, buttons went flying and a satisfying 'rip' tore through the air, baring that sculpted chest to her hungry gaze. His head dipped down and she rose up on her toes to meet him, teeth clashing as they connected. Chichi's hands flew up to fist in his wild blond locks, tangling and pulling, as her head tilted to accommodate him. His large tongue sweep deep, she keened into his mouth and tore at his lips with desperation. She'd wanted this for so long.... 

Goku's big hands cupped her bottom and lifted her to perch precariously on the edge of the sink. Her fingers splayed over his chiseled pecs and down his wash board stomach to stroke him through the fabric of his pants. Goku's mouth was on her throat, giving wet licks and nips as his hips pumped the air between them. His movements threaten to unbalance her and she was forced to move her hands from his person to grip the sink edge, strong legs wrapped his slim waist pulling him close. She continued the assaulted with her mouth, alternated between pressing their lips and breathy pants. He moved closer and she could feel him through the rough canvas of his kakis, rubbing that impossibly big piece of flesh against her moist heat. God, she was sure she'd soaked through the thin material of her pants. The rough friction was right where she needed it and with her highly aroused state was threatened to make her-! 

Her legs tightened around him in surprise as her climax struck. Chichi tossed back her head, screaming as intense waves of bliss thrummed through her body like waves lapping at a beach. Her back bowed and colors flashing behind her eye lids.

It took her a while to come down from her high, there was space between them once again. She was still seated on the sink edge, Goku's hand on the small of her back the only thing keeping her up right. Her thighs were now only loosely looped around his middle, shaking with exertion, and his pants were open. An impressive erection jutted from his fly, rock hard and covered in veins her Goku pumped his hand up and down that wonderful piece of stiff flesh. Eyes locked on her heaving body as he did so. 

He was touching himself while looking at her, his expression hungry. She leaned up to pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and moved her hand to join his, delighted when he moaned into her open mouth.

She pulled back enough to speak. "Put it in me."

He halted for a second. "Are you sure...," he asked breathlessly. "You just came and I've been training a whole year without touching you. I don't know if I... can control myself." 

Her fingernails dug into the sides of his face. "Put it in!" she demanded. If she was sore she'd deal with that later! Right now she was going to feel him, feel his desire likes she'd always wanted to.

He did not hesitate again, his hand tore the crotch of her pant away with ease. She watched him hook her panties and pull them aside. Taking hold of himself he stroke the excessive amount of pre-cum leaking down that thick juicy piece of meat a couple times till it was glossy and slippery in his grasp. Lining up, he rubbed the crown up and down her slit and over her clit as if she weren't already dripping for him. His hips shove forward, she screamed again.

"Are you... okay," he panted stopping his decent. 

"Yes! Yes keep going!" She gasped arms wrapping his middle, trying to pull him closer.

He kept going till his lap was flush between the V of her thighs, till she could feel that odd lump at his base stretching her wide to accommodate him. Her nails scrapped his skin, but they didn't even leave red marks with his super saiyan state. 

Goku's mouth went to her neck feeling her rapid pulse, and he sucked her skin harshly rolling his hips as if trying to make room inside her. Chichi's toes curled, legs stretched out straight behind him. His fingers were digging into the dip between thighs and ass forcing her wide and holding her pinned to the counter. Slowly he drew back his hips and the 'slap' that followed seem absurdly loud, her whole body was twitching. He'd hit deeper then he'd ever managed, seemed bigger, and he'd been absurdly big to begin with. Goku widened his stance and started to pound her good.

She moaned shamelessly, voice growing shriller and shriller with each decent of his hips. His bruising grip left one thigh to grip a shoulder and he leaned closer quickening his pace. His grip was tightening and tightening on her flesh, it hurt, but the pleasure his intense pace was bringing between her thighs made it a minor buzz in the back of her mind. He probably would have done some serious damage if he hadn't released her limbs to fist her dress instead. She heard the seams pop, the button going down her collar and over her shoulder pull tight before the cloth loops holding them tore. With the buttons failing to do their job her dress hung open and her bare breasts bounced to the pounding of Goku's hips. His large hands continued to fist and twist the fabric, it tightened impossibly around her body before the once nice material started to shred. 

"G-Goku," she called not sure what she was trying to say. Slow down? Keep going? Ouch? Yes!!! Please and thank you? Her world was reduced to moans and cries and breathless gasps. He was going so hard, so deep, alternating between slow and fast. 

Chichi felt herself on the verge, body tightening with promise. She reached it, a ripple deep inside, and he changed his pace seemed to counter effect that wave and take it a notch higher. It felt like she was orgasming, but not. Like she was a violin vibrating at one crisp beautiful note and then taken another note one pitch higher. She was on the verge again and once more he seem to sense it, changing his pace just so, upping the ante.

She was making strange sounds, writhing in his grasp like a live wire, hands tearing at anything within reach when he stopped and she felt him throb deep inside her. The next hurried thrusts were a liquid glide, her insides suddenly drenched with his essence; his moan of satisfaction ringing in her ears. The sensation finally allowed that odd prolonged climax to reach its zenith and all that she could manage was a really high pitched breathless gasp as her body quaked. 

When Chichi became aware of herself again she was on the floor not quite sure how or when she'd gotten there, Goku nuzzling her under the chin. She moaned softly and leaned her cheek again his head, closing her eyes to rest a bit longer. Her arms curling around his strong shoulders, holding him close.

Flicker

Goku staggered a step forward, face crimson, blood pounding in his ears. 

Yes... that was the first time he'd been the one to take the initiative and the second had been an hour later with her bent over the dining table. Then the bath and another go on their bed. Morning wood... by the end of those three days Chichi had looked pretty battered and bruised. Several red hickies marred her pale skin, dark purple and yellow bruises all up and down her thighs and sides, shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, a bite marks on her ass. 

He remembered the horror and guilt he'd felt looking at her after the frenzy haze of those three days, watching her walk awkwardly around the house with none of her normal grace. It put him on edge so much he'd gone to Korin and requested a senzu. He knew they need all the beans they could get for the Cell tournament, but there was just no way he could relax till he knew she was healed.

Despite that, she'd been in such a good mood after, hadn't snapped at him once the rest of the six days. Been so sweet, going out of her way to do nice things for him and Gohan. It had been so wonderful and yet he'd.... 

Another step.

Flicker

She collapsed to her hands and knees, tears flooding down her face. She was deaf to Gohan's attempts to comfort her. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million tinny pieces. He was gone, her Goku had died again... but this time... this time he won't come back.... Why.... He'd been given the opportunity, why hadn't he return to her...? Why?! 

Flicker

Chichi sat on a plush patio chair sipping lemonade and eating snacks at Capsule Corp. She watched as Gohan walked a toddler Trunks around, playing various games with him. A smile touched her lips, he was practicing. Gohan was going to be such an wonderful big brother. 

Her hand rubbed over her extended belly, pregnant again. She'd had mixed feelings about it originally. After all, she'd still been mourning Goku when she found out, but as time went on she'd started to relax and see it as a blessing. A parting gift from her Goku.... He'd sacrificed himself so she and their children could have peace... this baby would get a chance to grow up happy and safe... that was what she told herself.

"Top you off?" asked Bulma to her side lifting the pitcher of lemonade her way.

"Oh," said Chichi covering her mouth. "No thanks, I have to pee every ten minutes as is. I don't need to make it worse."

Bulma laughed. "I remember those days. It was nice of you to come visit; especially, since you live so far away. Have you considered moving to the city?"

Chichi shook her head. "No... I could never move," she said softly. All her best memories were in that quaint little house.... "Besides, my father sold his home and moved in with us remember."

"Ah," said Bulma bringing the cup to her lips, looking thoughtful as she tasted her drink. "You know Chichi... if you need money I'd be more then-"

"No-" cut in Chichi picking up her own cup for a sip.

"But," said Bulma leaning her way. "You shouldn't have to struggle; especially, when it was Gohan that defeated Cell! That Satan character is taking credit and making bank on your family's sacrifice! I owe Goku-"

"Bulma," said Chichi looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't need your charity." Life was hard, but it always had been. It hurt her pride that her father was pretty much supporting them now, she didn't need Bulma added to the list.

Bulma issued a peeved sound. "Fine, you can be as stubborn as Vegeta, yah know that." Bulma's featured softened and her eyes glanced towards the house.

"You still worried about him?" Questioned Chichi picking up a cookie to nibble.

"I just don't know what to do," admitted Bulma. "He not the same since-" her eyes glanced Chichi's way, "Since Cell."

Chichi chewed her mouthful of cookie slowly, knowing Bulma had originally been going to say Goku. It was strange that Vegeta of all people would be taking his death so hard, she'd thought the alien prince was after Goku's head originally. "It's been half a year now, surely he's doing better."

"He hasn't trained since," said Bulma solemnly.

Chichi had been lifting another cookie to her mouth, it tumbled from her fingers in shock at the statement. "You... you mean he doesn't use the gravity room any more... right?"

"No... he doesn't train at all now," said Bulma, her worries back.

"But... but he's saiyan," said Chichi numbly. "I thought they all were obsessed with training and fighting?" Goku had 'never' taken a day off... had convert house hold chores into practice, spent his quite time pouring over martial arts books, every morning he stretched as soon as he rose to limber up, and if she didn't keep him busy trained the rest of the day away.

Bulma gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders. "It was everything to him when he first came here, but now.... He's always had a goal to strive for, someone to beat.... I don't think he knows what to do with himself and is just going with whatever happens. Ha, last night we watched a movie together."

Chichi blinked. "A movie... Vegeta?"

"Yah he was on the couch and I just plopped down next to him with a bag of popcorn and turned the TV on. I expected him to leave, he always has in the past, but he just sat there and watched it not saying a word... even munched on my popcorn with me. It was nice, but... 'odd' doing something so normal with him." For some reason she looked a bit flushed saying this.

Chichi studied her. "But he's the father of your son... surely, you did stuff like that with him before."

Bulma shook her head. "It wasn't like that for Vegetal and I. We never did couple things... it was all, well," she had the decently to put a hand on her cheek and blush, but her expression was far from embarrassed. "We were never serious. Neither of us were after that; it was just mutual understanding, empathy, and 'really' good sex. Let's face it he wasn't exactly Mr. Right, but at the time that was what I needed. I don't regret making Trunks with him." She said rubbing the back of her head in a manner that reminded her of Goku, looking sheepish. "He's a wonderful son, I love him so much, and you of all people should know how hard it is to resist those saiyans with their tight bods," sighed Bulma. As if realizing what she'd said to the widow she glanced her way nervously. 

A soft smile lit Chichi's face. "Yah... I suppose I do at that."

Bulma's worried expression disappeared and she leaned back comfortably in her chair. picking her glass up to take a big gulp. 

"So... are you two... 'dating' now?"

Bulma spit her drink out in a spray. "Guh!" she exclaimed lifting the back of her hand to rub at her mouth. "What?!"

"Oh come on Bulma," said Chichi putting her hands on her hips. "Every time we talk it's Vegeta this or Vegeta that."

"I-I'm just worried about him," said Bulma eyes darting away.

"Sure and that tight 'bod' of his isn't part of the equation now?"

"Hmm," groaned Bulma brows furrowing. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting. God, this is the longest I've ever gone without sex since losing my virginity.... I keep remembering how good it was and all the elaborate traps I use to come up with to literally 'trip' him into my bed. Some of them were pretty inventive, I once even installed a bunch of laser in my- but that's not- 'Ahem' anyway I'm not trying to get into his pants this time, I'm genuine concerned...."

"Have you considered maybe this time is different and he could be more than a roll across the sheets?" Stated Chichi seriously. "You always had issues with Yamacha's wondering eyes and him leaving you without a word for god knows how long as he trained. Well, Vegeta's no longer training and even if he were he'd turned to you for aid. You can't lie, I know you 'loved' that, being part of it for once and not left waiting on the side lines. You griped about how you had to fix this or make that, but you always looked so alive when you said it; like you craved the challenge. And Vegeta, well let's face it he treats most people like their too beneath him to meet his gaze. You're probably the only woman on this planet he respects... what's holding you back?"

Bulma stuttered trying to utter a denial, but ended up closing her mouth with a click of teeth, a serious look crossed her features as she pondered Chichi's words. "I... when it came to Vegeta's attention, I was always second fiddle.... I knew we could never have a future, because all he could see was Goku."

"Well, Goku's dead," stated Chichi causing Bulma to snap her gaze her way. "And an obsessive guy like Vegeta now has no one to focus his attention on. If I were you I'd be exploiting the situation. He has the potential to be a good man, one that comes home every night, not because he's expected to, but because you're here."

Bulma was speechless, mouth agape. Chichi used the break to level herself up to her feet. "Bathroom," she said as explanation, pointing to the house, and left the other woman to think about her words.

Walking into the kitchen from the backyard she paused looking into the adjacent TV room. Vegeta was there asleep on the couch, three cats curled into balls on or around his person purring; they seemed to like the heat the prince's body radiated. Once that would have been an unusual sight, but was all too common these days. Despite the fact he was asleep he looked tired, there were dark lines under his eyes and a five O Clock shadow upon his chin and cheeks. She knew from living with Goku that it took some serious neglect for saiyans to start sprouting facial hair, it grew so slow it took a month or more for stubble to appear. Thou still buff, with a sinfully defined body the loose T and sweats he wore couldn't hide, she could tell he'd lost muscle mass.

She stared at him a long time before stepping as light as she could manage past towards the bathroom. Vegeta was obviously depressed and the reason he was.... Her steps quickened as if hurrying away from the confusing thoughts that popped into her head. 

It didn't matter... Goku was gone and he wasn't coming back....

Flicker

It was hard to believe, after seven years... he was back. 

She watched Goku perform his kata in the yard as he'd done a million times in the past, as if those seven years had never happened; it was so surreal. 

She'd been making dinner and had stopped to watch him. He looked exactly the same, from the points of his spiky hair to tips of his blue boots, every detail just how she recalled them.

Goku spotted her in the doorway watching and stopped. 

"Hey," he called going to her, leaning down to plant a kiss upon her lips. 

It was so bizarre feeling him again, the all but forgotten taste of his mouth upon hers. It had been so long since she'd been kissed... she'd never been able to bring herself to replace him. Her heart belonged to his man.

His arm curled around her back pulling her to him and she wrapped hers around his shoulders. They parted from the kiss to bum foreheads, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," he said with that same cheerful smile she remembered.

"I... I missed you too," managed Chichi voice cracking. Tears sprang to her eyes despite her attempts to stop them. Her hands fisted in his gi top. "I missed you so much!" She rasped crumbling to the floor. He hovered over her in concern as she wept, stroking her hair, murmuring apologizes.

She just couldn't stop crying....

Flicker

She watched him fly away....

He'd stopped to say something to Vegeta and the kids, then gone over to that odd dark skin boy, slung him on his back, and flown away.

She felt... numb.... It was just too hard to dreg up the anger, the hurt that should have been there.... 

How long, she wondered, would it take him to come back this time? How old would she be when next she saw him again? Technically she was 7 year his senior now and with his saiyan genetics.... 

She'd thought things were good. These last 10 years their relationship had seemed so solid. She thought he was happy training their granddaughter, trying to motivate Goten, being with her.... 

In the back of her mind she worried... when she was old and gray and he still fit and beautiful, would he want to come back?

The world flicker in and out before darkness consumed all. 

With a gasp Goku's eyes popped wide. Disoriented his gaze wondered down to Chichi still held tight in his arms meeting her equally large gaze.

"What... what was that?" she asked in a small voice. "I feel... I feel...." she trailed off in uncertainty a mix of emotions jumbled on her features. 

Goku gave his head a small shake as if trying to shake something off, but that did not lessen the strange feeling in the slightest.

"Was... was it suppose to be like that...? Was I suppose to see- feel- all of...." She asked gaze searching his, her small hands slid up to cup his face holding it still as she peered into his eyes. Her appearance once more youthful.

"I-I don't know," said Goku in a wondering voice. "It's never been like that before for me... I saw- wait! What did 'you' see?" He asked interrupting himself.

"I...," said Chichi as if hunting for words. "I saw... you," she blinked wide eyes. "It was like I 'was' you. Seeing and feeling and being you, and now.... Now I still feel you," her voice took on a note of panic and awe. "Like we're touching, but not flesh, touching....." Her fingers lifted to lightly touch his temple. "Touching, but blurred at the edges... I can't tell where you end and I begin-I-" She abruptly pulled her hands from his head and scooted back till their skin wasn't touching at all. She gave her head a shake. "It's still here... what is this?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," said Goku feeling a note of panic in his own voice. It was like she was sitting in his head, a little bundle of emotions that was all her. Part of him was a little freaked out by the sudden feel of her there another part rumbled for more. Like smelling the most delicious food and being unable to partake, and finally after decades of salivating and stomach cramping hunger, food was melting on his tongue in the most toe curling flavor; she was absolutely divine! 

"I..." she swallowed hard. "I don't know if I like whatever this is... can you read my thoughts? Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" she asked a note of horror at the thought in her voice.

Goku blinked taken aback that she might not be finding the sensation as enjoyable as he. "I-" he paused and tried to read her, after a moment of nothing, he tried to talk to her mentally as he'd done Gohan and Krillin in the past, but they weren't touching, skin on skin has always been necessary and apparently still was. "No... no I can't." He said finally. 

She let out a big sigh of relief and he could 'feel' how relieved she was. He hesitated then answered honestly. "I can tell your... emotions tho."

"You can?!" she squeaked. Panic was proximate in that little bundle he associated as her. Her face suddenly flushed bright red and a jumble of emotions flashed through him, a heavy undertone of worry laid over it all.

"Woah, woah!" said Goku hands moving to her shoulders. "Calm down, relax," he said soothingly. His eyes found hers and with some relief he felt the knot of emotion in his head loosen. "We'll figure this out. I'm sure King Kai must know a thing or two about whatever this is. We'll go talk to him okay?"

"Yah..."breathed Chichi allowing him to stand and pull her to her feet. "That... that sounds like a good idea." Goku could feel her concentrating really hard and he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She glared at him. "I don't know," she answered. "Let's... let's figure out whatever this is and maybe... I don't know..." she shook her head, hand sliding into his. "We'll go from there."

"Okay," said Goku cautiously moving his fingers to his forehead, Chichi's emotions still too jumbled to pick any one out from the others. It was like bees buzzed in a corner of his mind and made hunting down King Kai's ki a bit of a challenge. Finally he found it and ITed them away.

"Goku!" hollered the insect like Kai toppling from the ladder back chair he'd been seated in a bowl of fried rice flying from his grasp to fall everywhere. "How many times do I have to tell you to call first! Not just appear out of no wh-!" The kai stopped in mid rant as his gaze fell upon Chichi. Brushing bits of rice off himself he got to his feet. "I see you've brought someone else with you this time. Is something amiss?" 

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry King Kai." He could feel Chichi's amusement and glanced at her to see a smile pulling the corner of her mouth. "This is my wife, Chichi. Chichi this is King Kai."

"A pleasure," said Chichi politely taking a step forward to offer the Kai her hand.

"Ah indeed," said King Kai, taking her hand and giving it a lit shake. "I've heard wonderful things about you, mostly about how my cooking can't compare to yours," muttered the master glowering at Goku. "Dead people aren't suppose to get hungry you know! And I'm a very important person not your personal chief!"

"Sorry King Kai" laughed Goku with an air of routine as if they'd had this conversation many times. "I can't help it I get so weak when I'm hungry."

"Yah, whatever," grumbled the kai. "So, what do I owe the honor of this 'sudden' appearance?"

"Well you see..." said Goku glancing Chichi's way. "The darnedest thing just happened." Goku then proceeded to summarized what had just transpired. 

"I see," said King Kai adjusting his spectacles after the tale while peering at the pair. "What you're telling me shouldn't be possible, at least for a living human," he said turning his gaze Chichi's way. "But, then," his gaze wondered up to Chichi's halo. "Perhaps that's the reason."

"What?" blinked Chichi looking up at her golden halo.

"Humans very rarely have any telepathic abilities, usually it's something that has to be trained for any measure of skill in the species. Saiyans, however, possess a unique mental network. I won't say their high level telepaths, it's more on a subconscious level. Saiyans are usually open books to each other." He barked an abrupt laugh. "Ever heard the expression, you lie like a saiyan?" he giggled, snorting with merit. After several moments his laughs tapering off, as if he was waiting for the pair to catch the punch line of some joke. Goku and Chichi exchanged confused glances. Clearing his throat King Kai went on in a lecturing tone. 

"You might says saiyans tend to be stupidly-," he shoot Goku an accusing looking, "Honest. This is because they share themselves freely through this network with their close companions to the point that they have no secrets between them. The concept of lying is a foreign one and something they weren't exposed to till they ventured off their home world. To the plight of their and other species," he muttered softly to himself. "If they'd meet the galactic police force or other races with combative, but strong moral codes, first instead of Freeza and his lot.... who knows how things might have turned out differently.... You're proof enough that saiyans aren't inherently evil," stated King Kai turning his gaze Goku's way. 

"What does that have to do with us!?" snapped Chichi jarring King Kai out of his musing.

"I was getting to that," huffed King Kai. "You must understand that all the information I have on saiyans comes from second if not third and so on sources. Before Goku and Vegeta, there are no records of any saiyan hybrids nor did they tend to socialize with other species, they keep to their own for the most part. In many corners of the universe saiyans are even consider myth, like the boogeyman used to scare child into behaving themselves. I'm not sure what's fact or fiction, but from what you've told me I think Goku somehow managed to include you into his network."

"What does that mean?" demanded Chichi hands on hips. "I'm not psychic. I can't read his thoughts nor he mine, we already tested that!" She glance Goku way as she said that a light blush coloring her cheeks as she darted her gaze away. "If we could... we'd have no privacy at all...," she muttered under her breath. 

King Kai had staggered back from Chichi's fierce nature. He dry washed his hands wary of her temper. "Well... yes. Saiyans have no concept of privacy either, supposedly once they pair bond they share everything. Don't ask me for the details, I really have no reliable source on their mental capacities. There are no records of them bonded with any outside species... before today," he added eyeing the couple.

"That's nonsense! I've been Goku's wife for years," barked Chichi getting in his face. "Are you saying he didn't bond with me in that whole time?!"

"Yes! I'm saying it was impossible for him to bond with you! Only saiyans can be part of a saiyan network!" shouted back King Kai. "Human and saiyan minds are completely different, the thought that he might somehow have brought you into his is mind boggling!" 

Chichi leaned away from the insect Kai, blinking large eyes. "Then how...?" she trailed off glancing Goku's way.

"Because you're dead," stated King Kai adjusting his glasses. "You didn't receive the same privileges Goku did when he was here, you don't have a body. What we're seeing right now is an astral projection of yourself, you must have a pretty strong will for it to be so solid," said King Kai in a wondering voice leaning close to press a finger tip into her shoulder. He jumped back as she slapped his hand away. Rubbing his hand the kai went on. "In most cases the flesh is the limiting factor. Without it," he lifted a hand to gesture at the pair. "It's possible for you to go beyond your limits."

"So what?" growled Chichi. "He can just browse through all my memories and feeling whenever he likes?! Dig through every personal and private moment in my life?!" She demanded.

King Kai swallowed and glanced Goku's way. "I can't say for sure, your case is unique..., but if you were a saiyan then yes...." 

Chichi's face went ablaze again. "That-that's so indecent!" she howled. "Every memory? Emotions? Thought? Fantasy?????" Her face was a deep crimson by the end, inches away from King Kai's.

The insect Kai nodded his head. "I understand for a human the thought of sharing one's self on such a level is rather intimidating..." he inched a couple steps back from her now that she seemed dumb struck. 

Chichi clasps her hands on her burning checks. "He can look back into my memories of me changing or taking a bath or-" her face managed a level of red that would have put a tomatoes to shame. The whites of her eyes shown all the way around her dark irises as she turned them Goku's way. "When we-" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Goku rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Why should that be a problem?" he asked. "I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Goku! You can go back any time you want and experience stuff again, play it in your head like a movie! Like a porn video!"

The tall saiyan laughed. "I didn't think about that, that's not a bad idea," he chuckled.

"Goku," squeaked Chichi. "You lech! What a horrible thing to say," squeaked Chichi covering her face with her hands. 

"Eh? Why?" uttered Goku out loud in confusion. "I mean I was there when we did it, it's not like I forgot any of the times we've made lo-"

"Ahhhhh!" shrieked Chichi darting glances at King Kai and waving her hands before Goku's face as if she could swat the words away before they got to him. "Goku!"

"Ah sorry Chichi, I know you don't like to talk about stuff like that," grinned Goku before his face lit up. "But isn't this great?! Now you don't have to. Now we can just go into each other's head and know everything-"

"Maybe I don't want to know 'everything'! Maybe I don't want to know what it feels like to be in your body and to-to-" Chichi emitted a mortified squeak and clasped her hands over her cheeks, face turning absolutely crimson. Goku watched a line of blood slide down from her nose, he could almost see steam rolling out her ears. Wobbling she swayed and dropped in a dead faint. Goku darted forward to catch her before she could hit the ground. 

"Chichi!" he uttered in concern gently shaking her.

"Looks like she's a bit over whelmed. Why don't you lay her down over here," said King Kai gesturing at his bed and Goku lifted his wife to carry her over to it.

"Chi," he called in concern, kneeling down to smoothing some of her black hair out of her face. 

"You must understand Goku," said King Kai. "Human only know what they know about each other through their senses, what they chose to tell or express to each other. A close pair of humans can anticipate each other at best. The level of knowledge saiyans share with each other is vastly different and something not all humans maybe comfortable with."

Goku frowned, gently taking her hand between his to rub. "But Chichi and I love each other, are you saying me knowing her so deeply is wrong?" asked Goku.

"No," King Kai was quick to answer. "Just don't expect her to be... comfortable with all that entitled right away, it's a lot to take in. She probably needs a little time to adjust. Just be patient." He placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Do you want to do a little training or something while you wait for her to wake?"

Goku gazed down at his wife, his hand tightened on hers. "No... I'll stay here."

King Kai gave a shrug. "Suit yourself, she could be out for awhile."

"That's fine." Standing he kicked off his boots and yanked his top over his head to toss aside, then proceeded to crawl under the covers to spoon Chichi from behind.  


"Hey! Don't get any funny ideas, that's my bed," fumed King Kai. "This isn't a hotel!"

"Sorry, King Kai. I'm pretty tired myself and I don't want to be apart from her right now." Mumbled Goku into Chichi's hair, eyes already heavy. "I'm just gonna close my 'yawn' eyes for a little bit...."

"Hn," huffed King Kai as soft snores issued from his bed, his protests completely ignored by the snoozing saiyan. "I don't know why I put up with this." He exclaimed throwing up his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this content added around 40 pages to the story (and will probably force me to added quite a bit more...) ;p
> 
> Next chapter we'll be bring back the other boys for those not as interested in the Gochi element.
> 
> I know there are plenty of fans out there that see Gochi as the ultimate fluff couple, but I don't personally think their lives were full of rainbows and sunshine, that seems unrealistic to me. Once again, I only watch DB, DBZ, and DB Super in Japanese so the facts might differ from the English dub quite a bit. Those that have watched Super may have caught some references like: the lasers in Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom, Goku not knowing anything about where babies come from, nor being there when Gohan was born.
> 
> I'm not aiming to make Goku callous in this story, it's really about him seeing things through other people's eyes and being 'enlightened', but I also think you lack creativity if you can't work with the canon material, which in my mind include DB Super. So this chapter was my attempt to explain some of Chichi's behavior throughout DBZ. I honestly think she had good reason to be pissed at Goku and worried about funds.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay in updates.  
> The good part is I've fleshed out this part with Chichi and we will 'hopefully' get back to weekly updates once more. This chapter feels pretty short compared to the last two, but to be honest those probably should have been divided up more then they were (shrug).  
> Warning for non-consent scene in this chapter.

Chapter 10

He was back in the hall of doors, not the odd one he'd experienced with Chichi which featured multiple entrances and seemed to curve off into the distance, but the one that stretched endlessly in both directions. This time, however, the place looked like someone in a rage had passed through. Padlocks still adorned many of the doors, but some without were broken in and askew like they'd been kicked in. Wide eyed Goku walked down the hall taking in the damage. He wasn't sure he should enter those but, after testing a good number of the closed ones and finding them all shut tight, he had to wonder if he could only enter the ones that had been forced open. Swallowing Goku choose a broken door and stepped inside. 

The world bounced wildly, icy hands clawed his waist, and hips bucked under him driving cold deep inside. He gazed down upon Zarbon's beautiful sweaty face, hair fanning over the pillow it rested upon.

'Ahhhh!' screamed Goku, unable to get Vegeta's body to issue the sound. No, his mouth drew in shaky breaths as he leaned forward bracing his hands on the larger alien's green chest and moved with his thrusts.

Zarbon hissed a curse in a foreign tongue. He appeared on the threshold of an orgasm, stubbornly refusing to let it happen. Teeth bared and cheeks flushed the green-skinned male lifted Vegeta and flipped them. Vegeta's back hit the bed with a bounce and he was immediately pressed in to the mattress by the other's weight, long strands of green hair cascading over them both like a silky curtain. Vegeta couldn't suppress a shiver at the clammy feel of his partner's skin which compared to his own heated flesh felt like ice. 

Zarbon's hands pressed the saiyan's inner thighs away from his sides and flat against the sheets, knees bent, but the muscles of his thighs strained in a kind of half split. Completely exposed this allowed the larger male to move however he pleased without hindrance. The green alien lined up a second penis, like a lizard he had two, and pressed back in. 

"Enough," grimaced Vegeta. "Finish." The soreness of his body suggested this had been going on for quite some time. Apparently when Zarbon was close he'd pull out and switch erections to prolong his release. It hurt... but it also felt wonderful... like there couldn't be pleasure without pain.... This thighs were released from their forced stretch and one of Zarbon's hands went to brace the larger male's weight, planting next to Vegeta's head, and the other scratched down Vegeta's right buttock, spreading him more to the invasion; Zarbon's movements become desperate. Vegeta couldn't breathe, each motion of the larger male's hips was like a punch to his insides, his vision started to go dark and fuzzy around the edges.

A rush of icy liquid deep inside and from Zarbon's second member a cold dribbled oozed onto Vegeta's lower abdomen. The hand that had been digging into his ass released to curl around his tail and stroke ever so gently up before going down against the lay of fur. 

Vegeta had no want to prolong things and responded to the extra stimuli body locking up. Distantly he could heard Zarbon's sounds of appreciation; a second gush of icy cold coated his insides. Vegeta laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, Zarbon's heavy weight draped over him, ragged breath beating down upon his throat. After several long minutes Zarbon's once chilly skin now felt warm to the touch having soaked up the saiyan's warmth.

"Un... fuck," groaned the green alien lifting his front off Vegeta's to peer down at him. "There are no words to describe that," he uttered in a pleased manner moving his thumb over the saiyan's lower lip.

Vegeta's jaws snapped shut with a chump of teeth; however, Zarbon was quick enough to jerk his hand away. Tsking the green beauty moved back, allowing the saiyan to sit up. Vegeta's lips were tinged blue, skin pebbled with cold, he was using all his will power not to outright shiver in front of the other male. Ignoring his body's complaints the saiyan prince swung his legs over the edge of the large bed to stand. Wordlessly Vegeta went over to a dark blue body suit on the floor and picked it up. Ignoring the fluids sliding down his skin he began to pull it on.

"Going so soon?" came Zarbon's silky voice. The prince turned while pulling the suit over his hips, spying the green alien laying on his stomach, hand supporting his head as he watched. Zarbon's loose hair spilled over his shoulders and bare back in a becoming way; even Vegeta had to admit the alien was a stunning sight.

"I assume you're done with me," came Vegeta’s gruff voice, continuing to pull the suit up his body. 

"I'd think you'd at least want a warm shower," muttered Zarbon. 

"I can shower in my own room," snapped Vegeta. Finished pulling the suit on, his eyes hunted for his boots and gloves, spotting them tossed across the room.

"No need to pretend, Vegeta. I felt how hard you came," said Zarbon's smug voice, moving off the bed. Vegeta tensed feeling the larger male behind him, hands fisting the gloves he'd scooped off the floor. "Are you still fooling yourself into believing this is non-consensual?" asked the green alien, hand lifting to touch him.

Vegeta whirled to face him, hand slapping Zarbon's away.

Zarbon seemed unfazed by the heated glare the saiyan prince was sending his way. "Fine," he said with a careless shrug. "If you want to keep playing games, I'm okay with that. You know there are plenty of others that would kill to have my attention."

"Huh! Then go bother one of them," snapped the youth.

Zarbon flashed him a charming smile. "They're not nearly as... 'entertaining' as you," he said, pulling Vegeta to his front. Vegeta hissed gloves falling from his grasp to plant on Zarbon's chest, feeling one of changeling's penises still hard and now jabbing him in the stomach. "I enjoy our time together," said the green beauty tenderly, fingers lightly trailing over the saiyan's sides. "I'd buy your contract if Freeza were willing to sell it." 

"I'm not property to be bought and sold," snapped Vegeta, shoving at Zarbon's naked chest. He managed to gain a step between them, but Zarbon was quick to loop a long arm around Vegeta's lower back dragging him close again.

"Think what you like, pet," said the green alien, ducking his head to scent along the other's throat while sliding his hand over the smaller male’s rear to the base of his tail. Vegeta froze as Zarbon lightly caressed the soft fur in a manner most would call affectionate, but left the saiyan nothing but tense. "Anything can be purchased for the right price," smiled Zarbon, squeezing. "Money, pain-," a crunch was heard as one of the delicate bones in Vegeta's tail broke. The saiyan prince arched up on his toes, barely stifling a cry. "Or pleasure. You can decide which you prefer."

"B-bastard!" gasped Vegeta, trying once again to pull away, but the broken tail bone was making it hard to keep his footing let alone retreat. His strength was drain out of him like a water bucket shot full of holes.

"There will always be someone stronger, someone who wants to use you and has the strength to." Zarbon stretched the blue body suit away from Vegeta’s neck and shoulder so he could lap the flesh there with his tongue. "I should think my forward proposal and promise of pleasure would be appealing; especially, given others' more forceful and defiantly less mutually beneficial approach." 

"Stop acting like this is a choice," hissed Vegeta as his suit was pulled down his waist and Zarbon's hand slipped in to cup his limp member attempting to stroke it back to life.

Zarbon made an amused sound while nuzzling the side of Vegeta’s throat. "There's always a choice. You could die here and now trying to escape me after all." He laughed as Vegeta just stood in his hold quivering with a mix of rage and pain. "It really is your own fault. Cold blooded species, like my own, are drawn to warmth and you saiyans are certainly hot blooded. Add in those wonderful tricks saiyan males have adapted to lay with other males and you've got a rather addictive combination to one such as myself. The only drawback is one doesn't get the full experience unless they can make you climax and you're, at the best of times, difficult to bring over the top; especially, when you're angry." He began grinding his hard erection into Vegeta's still covered backside, the other member starting to stiffen again with interest. "Hn... and you, my dark little prince, are always angry," he breathed, laughter in his voice. "I crave more saiyan. I want you to cum on my cocks, feel your insides constrict and spasm around me again. Say what you want, but it's obvious you love having me inside you."

"Mother fucker," hissed Vegeta, pulling at the hand down his pants with what little strength he could focus.

"Such a mouth," murmured Zarbon, sliding his nose lightly over the back of Vegeta's neck to the other side breathing in deep. "Tell me, saiyan... is it true your kind mate for life?"

Vegeta stiffened and tried to glare over his shoulder at the green-skinned changeling. Zarbon twisted his head back by fisting his hand in the shorter male's wild hair. "What's it to you," growled Vegeta, bristling. "We've fucked plenty and obviously I'm not bound to you." 

"Ah," breathed Zarbon. "I hear there's a trick to it." His lips ghosted over the spot under the saiyan’s ear.

Vegeta went berserk in the changelings hold, twisting and thrashing despite the weakness his broken tail caused. "Get the fuck off!" he raged, only to have Zarbon's hand squeeze his sex cruelly till Vegeta huffed in pain and stilled.

"Oh, I plan to," chuckled Zarbon, turning and shoving the youth towards his bed. "Must be true to warrant such a response," he said, releasing Vegeta's sex to yank the blue body suit down to the youth's knees, bending him over the bed. Without missing a beat he shoved ones of his sexes into the still slick passage, earning a grunt from the fuming Saiyan. Zarbon released Vegeta's hair to coil the injured tail around his hand and pull it taunt. Black spots swam over Vegeta's vision and his gut twisted threatening to empty itself as the broken pieces of tail bone pressed into his nerve cord causing agony. Zarbon did not give him time to adjust, his free hand pressed down between the saiyan's shoulder blades and his hips begin to forcefully pounding him into the mattress. 

"I hear," grunted Zarbon. "Dominate saiyan's stake claims on their partners by biting them on the throat." He leaned over snapping his teeth together next to Vegeta's ear, causing the pinned saiyan to gasp and tense. Zarbon moaned at the feel of Vegeta's inner muscles clenching around him. "How... barbaric."

"Th-that only works between saiyans!" gasped Vegeta, squeezing his eyes shut as Zarbon lifted his lower half off the ground by his tail to thrust without holding back. 

"Is... that so?" Panted Zarbon between snaps of his hips; he withdraw and switch erections never slowing his pace. Leaning over the smaller Saiyan’s frame Zarbon's teeth scrapped the prince's throat. "Why don't we find out if you're telling the truth, hmmm?"

"Stop!!" Roared Vegeta as his skin was ripped into.

Goku was back in the hallway, a broken door before him, eyes wide, and body shivering like a spooked horse. 

"D-did Zarbon... mate him against his will...," wondered Goku out loud.

"No, not compatible, but you did," growled a voice in his ear. Goku yelped as a hand fisted in his wild locks and he was jerked around to receive a fist to the face.

He bolted up right with a cry.

"Go-Goku-sa," called Chichi catching his chin to peer into his eyes. "It's okay, you're awake now."

"W-what? Chi... Chichi?" He stammered disoriented, eyes looking into her dark ones before glancing around the room. Finally he started to orient himself and remember where he was. Letting out a breath he sagged, head bowing to touch his forehead against Chichi's chest in a silent request for comfort. His wife's arms curled around him, pillowing him against her bosom.

After several drawn out moments he spoke. "Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay... I wasn't asleep, I...," she trailed off and Goku lifted his head to see her biting her lower lip eyes not meeting his. 

"Chichi?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm just a little shaken up. I... I saw it too," she confided.

"Eh?" Uttered Goku. "You saw... what?"

She frowned at him before sighing. "I woke up when you started thrashing in your sleep. When I tried to shake you awake, I somehow did well whatever it was you did to share memories and... I saw it."

Goku felt a cold sweat run down his spine. "It-?"

"I saw Vegeta and... a green... monster. Zarbon I think his name was...," she grimaced, mouth twisting with distaste. "I knew about him from before, but... I wasn't prepared for-for that."

"Wh-what? Knew about him... how could you possibly know about him...? Even I never meet him before, I only know about him because-" He cut off eyes widening, mouth dropping, directing his gaze her way.

She studied him with a solemn air and nodded. "Yes. I saw him in your memories, or your memories of seeing Vegeta's memories...," she trailed off awkwardly. 

"Bu-but- what- how-" stammered Goku. "It doesn't work that way, I just wonder randomly and get snippets at best. How could you possibly have gotten that little bit out of all my-"

"I saw it all," cut in Chichi.

"All?" parroted Goku dumbly. 

"Yes, everything from your earliest memories to you requesting to show me your memories... I saw it, felt it, processed it like you did. It was like... you downloaded yourself into me...." She picked up a handful of her inky black hair and started petting it not meeting his eyes. 

Goku gaped at her not sure what to think about that. Was there anything he wouldn't share with her? His mind raced coming up with nothing. She was his wife, he'd never felt a need to hide anything from her till-!!! His mind froze and his face blazed red. "Everything?" he gasped lifting his gaze to her.

She glanced up at him, gave a nod, and looked down again. 

"Ev-ev- even those times... those times wit-with Ve-Ve-" all his blood was rushing into his face in a manner that felt foreign to him. He was mortified at the thought of her being in his body when he- to Vegeta!

A blush touched Chichi's cheeks and she looked up at him again only there was something in her dark eyes that he couldn't place. "Yes. I felt everything you felt when you were with him. It...." Her blush deepened, eyes growing distant, lips parting, and a hand lifted to lightly touch her chest. She suddenly stiffened, face deepening to crimson, and an uncomfortable air seeped into her being. "Yes, I was there for that too...." 

Goku fidgeted, waiting for her to break him, tell him what a horrible unforgivable cheater he was. He must have hoped a foot off the bed when her hand touched his shoulder. Nervously he looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry," she said expression serious.

"Eh...?" uttered Goku heart racing.

"I... I think I understand the situation now, perhaps better then you do," stated Chichi leaning back and regarding him. 

Goku just sat there dumbly blinking at her.

"I know you love me... I've always known that," stated Chichi. "I shouldn't have needed you to prove it to me... but I was hurt and..." she trailed off giving her head a shake. "There are things I didn't know about you, things you've suppressed, things you aren't even aware of." Her hand sought his and she twinned their fingers together. "I don't want you to hurt Goku-sa," she let out a deep sigh as if saying it had lifted a burden off her chest. "I don't want you to hurt, I want you to be whole." She reaffirmed looking him in the eyes.

Goku looked back at her awkwardly, not quite sure what she was saying. Finally he swallowed and responded. "I don't want you to hurt either."

She smiled at him, a real smile. "I know."

"W-what now?" questioned Goku. "Will you come home?" He asked with a hopeful air.

Chichi broke eye contract, expression thoughtful. "You have a lot of good memories here," she said in an off handed manner.

Goku blinked. "Well... yes, yes I suppose I do," he admitted. 

"You like to come here to train, let your body move while your mind contemplates things." She had a serene expression on her face as she gazed out the window at the green grass and trees rustling in the breeze. "I think I need that right now."

"What," uttered Goku. "You want to-"

"Stay here," she cut in. "I think I need time to think... taken in everything and figure out what it is 'I' want for once."

"I said I'd do whatever you decided after- after- Chichi do you want me out of your life- er-," he glanced around realizing they were in the afterlife.

Her hand squeezed his. "No I don't want you out of my life or whatever this is Goku-sa. You are part of me, as I am part of you and that maybe is more true now than it ever was before. Part of me thinks I... need this, just as I know part of you 'needs' to go after Vegeta."

"You- you 'want' me to go after him?" exclaimed Goku in bewilderment.

"Yes... I do. I know you don't understand, you work more on instinct then you realize, but you will regret it if you don't," she said sliding her hand over his cheek. "Right now, I know you better then you know yourself Son Goku, go after him."

"I don't want to hurt you Chichi, not ever again," said Goku tightening his hand on hers. "I don't need to-"

"You do," cut in Chichi. "Trust me Goku, this thing with Vegeta, it's not new. It's been there for some time now and it's... it's not a bad thing. He's not as trusting as you..., but he's equally as deprived... maybe more then you are... were," She corrected with a loving smile, sliding her thumb over the back of his hand. "Give me some time, but don't let him escape or 'I' will be mad with you." That dark look in her eyes returned, there was something.... aggressive about it. He actually felt a spike of apprehension at the thought of disobeying her and a coil of arousal too. Would she attempt to dominate him if he put a foot out of line with her? It was an absurd thought, Chichi didn't have his strength, skill, or battle lust. Her over powering him? Laughable, unless you took into account her will and personality she'd always ruled him when it came to that.

"I... I won't let him escape," he promised and watched Chichi's lips form into an expression he'd never seen on her face before: Predatory. Goku couldn't help it, he shuttered, goose bumps marching down his skin. 

"Good," purred Chichi trailing her nails over his hand as she drew it back from him. "Now go check on him... heaven only knows how he's doing after the insensitive shit you said to him."

Goku's skin felt over sensitive after the light touch. "W-what?" He asked blinking owlishly as if coming out of a daze, thrown off hearing curse words come easily from his well mannered wife's lips. "What did I say?"

Chichi rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Oh Goku," she said shaking her head. "You really are a clueless wonder sometimes."

Goku gave a helpless shrug of his shoulders and reached up to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you sure you want me to go," said the saiyan, moving closer to her and taking her hand back between his. "I feel close to you right now. I want to be close to you right now. I could stay here... with you." Maybe explore that dark look in your eyes that makes me tingle when I see it he thought.

"I feel close to you too Goku and I do want to be with you, but if Vegeta escapes... I'll skin you alive," she said with dark promise. Goku felt arousal twist his gut in a odd mix of fright and thrill and he had to swallow hard to work some moisture back into his mouth. Chichi lifted a hand and patted him on the cheek, "I'll be here when you come back, I'll wait for you to return to me as you always have."

"I love you, Chichi," he said feeling it was the truth with every part of his being.

"And I you," said Chichi, her expression warm. "No matter how much we change, that never will."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his face to her shoulder breathing in deep her scent. He felt more at peace then he could ever recall feeling, which was bizarre given where he was and what had transpired in the last couple days. "I won't be gone long," he promised. 

"I know," she said, pulling back with smirk. "He doesn't stand a chance if you set your mind on taking him down."

Goku felt an answering smirk light his face. His eyes locked on Chichi's large dark ones seeing that predatory light in here once more. Lifting two fingers to his forehead Goku vanished. 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter11

He appeared in his own realm, on the lookout, next to Piccolo who'd been meditating. The namek glanced his way seeing who had materialized next to him, unsurprised to find Goku there. "Son," he greeted.

Goku exhaled slowly, Chichi telling him to take Vegeta down as if the prince were a prized stag she want him to gift her did things to him. Made him feel hot and twitchy, excited... nervous. Goku gave his head a shake as if to rid himself of the sinful thoughts trying to take root.

"Gohan came looking for you," said Piccolo drawing him back to the moment. "He told me about your wife."

Goku tensed for a moment, then relaxed, and turned to gaze down at the world below. Piccolo had always been easy to talk to, insightful on many things, and, except when it came to Gohan, unbiased in his views. He wasn't sure what stand the namek would take given he'd learned it from a probably frantic Gohan, hence his moment of unease. 

"Sorry Piccolo, I went to talk to Chichi," he answered honestly.

"And?" Prompted the namek.

"She said she needed time... I think- I think we're good, maybe better then we've been for a long time," he paused a smile coming to his lips. "Thank you for being there... for Gohan," he clarified turning to look the namek in the eyes. "All those times, thank you."

Piccolo regarded him, emotionless and silent. "What will you do now? Will you go to your sons?"

Goku winced. "I... I won't know what to tell them just yet. I'm still trying to figure this out. Can you tell Gohan his mother's doing a little soul searching and not to worry about her; I'll take him to see her later."

Piccolo quirked an hairless brow at him. "Passing between realms is taboo, you know that Son."

A light laugh escaped Goku's lips. "That stopped me from visiting her when I was dead, but I've been passing between realms whenever I feel like it for years now; only she can tell me to stay away, no one else has the power to deny her from me."

Piccolo's mouth turned into a lit smirk and an amused grunt left him. "Very well son, I will relay your message."

"Thanks Piccolo," said Goku lifting two fingers to his head he sought out Vegeta's ki. His heart almost stopped when he couldn't find it. "What?!" He exclaimed startling Piccolo. "Where-"

"What's wrong Son?" questioned the namek.

"I- I can't feel- I can't feel his ki-!"

"Who?! Gohan?!" Exclaimed Piccolo, no doubt casting out his senses for his pupil. 

"No-no not him. Sorry Piccolo, I'll explain later," he spilled out in a panic. Vegeta was so strong, the prince never hide his ki, kept it much higher than the surrounding human population. He'd always been easy to find, why couldn't he sense him now?! 

He scanned for familiar kis: Trunks was with Goten, Bra with Pan, Gohan and Videl, Bulma... Bulma's ki was all by itself. Bulma would know where Vegeta was! Using his Instant Transmission technique he focused on her and vanished. 

She was in her room lying on her king size bed, a pillow gripped tightly in her arms, face buried in it. His mouth fell as she lifted her head sensing him and turned red rimmed eyes his way....

"Goku... san..." she said as if in a daze, lifting her shoulders off the bed to better see.

"Bulma...." called Goku, trailing off. She looked horrible! Her clothes were rumpled like she'd slept in them, hair in disarray, and makeup smeared. "Are you okay? Vegeta?! Is Vegeta okay?! I-I don't feel him-"

"Feel him..." uttered Bulma, pulling herself into an upright position. Her head rolled on her shoulders like a marionette being directed with an unsteady hand. Her legs swung over the edge and she sat there looking down at her feet.

"Bulma!" called Goku in alarm when she just stayed there in silence. He rushed over, grabbing her by the shoulders, only to have her open palm connect with his cheek in a loud slap. It was too weak to hurt him, but he could tell she'd put all her strength into it. Shocked he fell back and stared up at her as she came to life, eyes blazing like hell itself had frozen over. 

"It's your fault!" she screamed at him, tears instantly flooding her eyes. "I've always treated you like family! Like the brother I never had! I'd have given you anything! Anything... anything..." her voice cracked and she sat down hard on the bed, eyes leaving him to stare over his head. "But him... I'd have given you anything, but him..." she sobbed lifting her hands to cry into them, shaking like a leaf.

How stupid he felt sitting there... he'd slept with Vegeta... the man she loved....

"Bulma," he called again, getting to his knees he scooted closer to her. She turned her body away from him, shaking her head. 

"Bulma, please," he begged her, touching her thigh. "Please, I'll fix this somehow. Where is Vegeta?"

Bulma lowered her hands a fraction to peer at him, sniffling, she blinked away tears. "He's gone, Goku," she said, face contorting with pain. "I told him to... oh Kami-" she said, tilting her face up as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "It hurts!" Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she curled into him, face going to the crook of his neck. "It hurts so much, Son-kun," she whimpered into him, fisting the fabric of his shirt. 

Where Chichi's tears had been bitten back sobs, Bulma's were a loud and uncontrolled bawl. They soaked the front of his shirt as he held her, rubbing her back and rocking. He'd never wanted to hurt her or Chichi, he'd never wanted to hurt anyone....

His soothing touch did not calm her, she was not like Chichi. After many long minutes she finally pulled back and wiped at her face. "I must look a mess," she said, weakly continuing to smooth her hands over her cheeks.

"You'll always be beautiful, Bulma," said Goku and she started to weep again, softly this time.

"He said that... too...," she whispered, moving back to the middle of the bed and using the headboard to lean her back against. She rested her forehead on her knees and wrapped her arms around them, sniffling into them.

He watched her a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom to find a washcloth. Dampening it in the sink, he rung it out, and returned to hand it to her. She looked at it and sniffed, but took it to begin cleaning off her face. While she did that Goku found a tea set placed on one of her bedside tables. The water was long cold, the tea packet untouched. Using his ki he soon had the water hot; he poured a cup and placed the tea bag in to soak. Once the water had darkened sufficiently, he added a bit of honey he found on the servicing tray and some cream and took the whole set to her. She glanced at him for a moment, kneeling there with the serving tray proffered, before taking hold of the fine china cup and taking a sip. She seemed to relax as the warm liquid slid down her throat. Her hands cupped the porcelain and she stared into the cloudy water lost in thought.

Goku set the tray down on the floor and crossed his legs sitting next to it, waiting. It didn't take long for her to start speaking.

"They came back together... Turles and Ve..." she looked like she would tear up again, but instead took another swallow of her cup. "Turles said he needed to leave... that you weren't going to tolerate his presence in your territory any more. I-I tried to get information, but all he'd say was that he needed a ship and supplies, so I helped get it ready for him.... Couple years ago, I had a model like the one you took to Namek made... only more plush, with all life's modern conveniences... thought that maybe... maybe we could take a family trip in it to space someday.... Vegeta used to talk... describe these beautiful planets he'd been too...." her smile was wishful remembering. 

"Goten showed up demanding to know what happened... said his mother was dead..." she turned the last part into a question glancing up at him.

Goku lowered his eyes sadly and nodded his head. He glanced up when he felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder.

"Did Turles...?"

"No," said Goku shaking his head. "He didn't...."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry...."

He reached up to place his hand over hers. "Don't be... you didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault... all of this is my fault."

"Ah...," said Bulma. "Because you slept with Vegeta...."

Eyes widening, he looked up into her deep blue ones. "You know...?"

"I found him... lying there naked in the gravity room. I'm a genius, Goku... but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened."

Goku tried to pull back, but she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Are you mad...?" asked the saiyan.

"Furious...," said Bulma, blue eyes like hell fire once more, her nails dug into his shoulder threatening to break under the pressure of her grip. "You put a claim mark on him."

"Claim... mark?" questioned Goku timidly. He watched the fire die in Bulma's eyes to become regretful as she released him to lean back. She reached up to the scarf around her neck and undid the knot to slide it free. Pulling down the collar of her dress, she bore a very faint set of scars that looked just like someone had tried to take a bite out of her.

"Not the most romantic gesture...," said Bulma thoughtfully trailing fingertips over the scar. "I gave him an earful when he did it. Leaving scars on me.... I had such beautiful skin once.... You don't feel him do you?" she questioned.

"Feel?" wondered Goku, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"When a saiyan marks his- his mate," she uttered. "He becomes more aware of them.... Vegeta said he could read my mood, but only if it was a strong emotion; anything mediocre got muddled in transit. He could tell when I was confused, angry, happy... horny," she snorted. "Man exploited that." She turned her large eyes his way, "do you feel him?" she asked in a small voice.

Goku gapped at her. "Ah... well. I've been able to do that, even before-yah know," he said, blushing and looking down at his lap while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Before you slept with him?" clarified Bulma in shock. "Or is this not the first time?" she asked, face hardening.

"No, no, nothing before, I swear," said Goku, waving his hands as if to fend her off. "I've just been able to sense things when we're close. Not in the beginning, it started around.... around the time I came back from being dead," he confessed.

Bulma cupped her chin in thought. "Around when you were fighting Majin Buu?" she asked.

"Ah, yah," said Goku.

"You two went off to fight each other after Vegeta killed those people in the stadium. I know you have a thing for biting your foes in a battle, did you end up marking him in that fight?"

"No," frowned Goku, thinking. "I don't think I've ever bitten Vegeta in a fight... I wasn't in tune with him till… maybe after he died… no I didn’t feel him till…" Goku's eyes widened as his mouth dropped a bit.

"Till?" prompted Bulma.

"Fusion... it was supposed to be permanent, but we split when Buu ate us."

"I see... so... you've been able to feel him since then? I wonder if that means he's been able to feel you as well.... But then you were never around. If distance muddles it, maybe he got nothing.... I bet that hurt, hurt his pride, to be bound and so fixated and not even worth notice.... Did you have any idea how he felt about you?"

"You all think that: you, Turles... Chichi, like it was so obvious, but it wasn't. Not to me.... He seemed content after that fight and I thought- no, I'm sure it was because of you and Trunks," he said, taking her hand and stroking over the back of it with his thumb. "He does love you, you feel that right?"

Bulma pressed her eyes closed and titled her head back as if to prevent more tears from falling. "No, Goku... I can't feel him."

"But-" said Goku, eyes going to the scar on her skin. "But you have his mark," he protested.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not saiyan... I don't have the mental capacity to return his bond. We tried me biting him back, but it didn't work.... I'm so jealous...," she whispered. "He doesn't like to say it, what he feels. What's it like to know him so deeply?"

"I don't know him," said Goku lowering his head in shame. "I don't know anything. Not his favorite food or color. I can't even tell if he's alive, dead, or just so far away I can't sense him. He's always been a muted presence in the back of my mind, so soft I didn't even realize it was there.... Where is he Bulma? What happened?"

Bulma sighed. "After I called Trunks to comfort Goten... I went to grill some answers out of them...."

"Turles claimed he was innocent, that you were out to get him... if he stayed you'd carry out your threat and drag me and everyone else into it. I couldn't convince him that we could talk and work it out... and after a certain point I stopped trying. Just helped him get ready to leave that is... till he asked Vegeta if he was coming with him...."

"I wanted to... kill him when he said that," uttered Bulma, one fat tear sliding down her cheek. She closed her eyes to stop any more from falling. "Vegeta couldn't answer him, just stood there with his mouth gaping so Turles told him to think about it and let him know by morning. I pulled Vegeta aside and demanded answers... he confessed. Told me everything...," her big eyes opened and slid down to look at him. Goku felt small and powerless, felt the weight of his guilt heavily on his shoulders with that piercing gaze upon him; he’d betrayed her... his oldest, dearest friend.

"I always knew he'd choose you over me... all you had to do was say you wanted him and he'd throw it all away...." Her head titled up to stare at the ceiling, a small laugh bubbled up from her throat. "However, I thought I was safe because you... you'd never once looked at him in that way," she rasped, turning glossy eyes his way again. "Why, Son...? Why?! After all these years, why?!" she shouted.

Goku's mouth dropped as he looked at her. What could he say? One moment of affection from Vegeta had made him want to do the same... throw it all away.... But that wasn't quite right, he hadn't been willing to trade his current life for one with his prince... no he'd wanted it all.... Wife, family, friends, and Saiyan mate... all without having to give or trade anything for it... of course it had all come crashing down.

"At least tell me you love him," demanded Bulma.

"I... I don't know," answered Goku honestly, hanging his head.

Bulma slapped a hand over her eyes and started to laugh again. "You don't know..." she panted between bouts of hysteria. "You effortlessly did what took me years of patience and persistence and you 'don't know'?!" Her laughs took on a sob like quality. "Then I'm glad I told him to go...."

"You did what?!" gaped Goku.

"It was the logical thing to do," said Bulma in a pained voice.

"Bullshit!" shouted Goku.

"Unless a new enemy appears with the strength to defeat and kill him what other choice was there...?"

"You're not making any sense!" shouted Goku.

"He's probably the second strongest being in the universe..." said Bulma's voice robotic like she was reading text. "Saiyan males die young because... because of their battle lust. Their bodies produce a potent chemical with the release of adrenalin. Highly addictive in nature; the more a Saiyan fights the more their bodies produce. The more the need grows, the more aggressive they become, reckless.... Without someone to kill him, he'd outlive me... outlive Bulla and Trunks... he'd be alone fiending for a fix no one can give him. If I'd asked him to stay with me, I'd be damning him to years of loneliness and torture! You don't love him! Not like I do! Not like Turles does. I hate it, but if he's with him then at least he won't be alone! You'd leave him without a thought! Without a care how badly it would hurt him!"

"I won't!" shouted back Goku.

"You would," disagreed Bulma.

"No, no I wouldn't!" denied Goku shaking his head.

"How many times have you seen him cry," asked Bulma softly out of the blue.

"What does that-" started Goku.

"Just answer the fucking question," butted in Bulma. "How many?"

Goku had to think, think hard through all his chaotic thoughts to remember. How many times? "Twice," he finally answered.

Bulma gave a soft laugh. "I've seen him cry once... just once," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "When I found him lying there naked in the gravity room... after you'd left him there like that." 

Goku was speechless.

"How will you fix this...?" questioned Bulma. "How can you?" she said, burying her face back into her knees. "I did what was right, I told him to go. I've lost him...."

He stared at her defeated form for many long minutes. He couldn't let it be this way. Getting up he leaned over to place his hand on her shoulder, relieved beyond words when she didn't flinch away from him; part of her still wanted to believe in him. "I will bring him back, Bulma."

Her arms tightened around her legs. "If you kill Turles, Vegeta will hate you," said Bulma.

"I won't kill Turles," said Goku.

Bulma lifted her face. "If you steal him from Turles, Turles will hate you!" she snapped.

"Then I won't steal him from Turles," answered Goku.

"If you don't bring him home I'll never forgive you!" she snarled, anger rising.

"Then I'll bring him home," promised Goku.

"You can't bring him home and not take him from Turles!" roared Bulma, slamming her hand down on the mattress. "I was never part of the equation! He was willing to put up with me, knowing he'd outlive me and then he'd have Vegeta to himself. This is exactly what he's always wanted. He'll do whatever he can to keep him, there's nothing you can do!" 

"I can," said Goku taking hold of her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "If you believe in me Bulma, I can do anything."

Her eyes flowed over with tears once more. "How?" she sobbed.

"I'll find a way. I promise," said Goku, brushing a lock of blue hair out of her face.

"I don't see how," said Bulma shaking her head. "But I... I want to believe in you, I want to believe you can do the impossible...."

"Don't I always?" inquired Goku giving her a soft smile.

Bulma barked a breathless laugh. "Up to this point... I guess you have." 

Goku glanced up at the ceiling. "King Kai!" he called and waited.

"Goku?" came the catfish like kami's voice.

"Yo," greeted Goku. "King Kai, can you do me a favor please," requested Goku.

"Depends, I'm still playing host to the last favor you dropped on me. Thou, I must admit your wife's cooking is divine," he started giggling. "Get it, she's on a divine plane, uwah ha ha, cooking...?" After a long drawn out moment with no one answering, the kai cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"Vegeta left Earth. Can you tell me which way he went so I know where to look for him?" 

"Sure, that's easy," came the Kai's smug voice, antenna twitching as he scanned the universe for the last saiyan prince. "Ah, found him. He's heading for the fourth quadrant. Let’s see, where you're on your planet if you go outside look for the Little Dipper. Follow the arch to the star Arcturus. It’s the brightest star in the northern celestial hemisphere; you should feel him in that direction."

"Thanks, King Kai!"

"Anytime, Goku-my-boy, anytime," came the Kai's pleased voice before the connection was lost.

Goku leaned up to kiss Bulma on the forehead. "I won't be gone long, a couple days," he promised lifting two fingers to his forehead. 

"Wait Son," said Bulma grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his forehead. "What about Chichi?"

"Eh?" uttered Goku in confusion.

"Her body?" said Bulma softly. "Do you want me to make arrangements?"

"Ah," said Goku softly, nodding. "I'm sure the boys would appreciate that."

Bulma frowned at him. "What about you? Your sons aren't the only ones that need to say good bye."

Goku smiled. "Why would I need to do that?"

"Son!" snapped Bulma. "How insensitive are you!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head confusion plain on his face. "It's just her body Bulma."

Bulma gaped at him, outrage plain upon her features.

Goku placed a hand upon her shoulder before she could explode. "I love her, not her body. Once I've fixed things I'll go back and check on her." He raised his hand again, placing two fingers against his forehead. "See yah!" he said waving with his free hand. 

He vanished leaving Bulma there with her mouth gaping like a fish out of water.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the extreme delay once more and thanks everyone still here for hanging in there and being patent with me. I'll admit I was side tracked designs DBZ pins and logos for a handful of fan made pins companies, hope to see some pinned in the not too distance future.
> 
> I hope to get back on the ball with updates, the next couple chapters 'should' be mostly written with only some small tweaking needed (fingers crossed).  
> This will be the beginning of explaining some aspects of Vegeta and his past, as well as dipping our toes into the Turles's pool.

Chapter 11

Dressed only in a sweat soaked pair of bike shorts, Vegeta was doing pushups in 100 times Earth's gravity when a pair of familiar foot wear appeared right in his line of sight. The saiyan prince paused in mid motion, muscles tense, tail tightening around his waist, frozen with his face inches from Goku's boots.

"Vegeta," chirped Goku putting on his usual cheery smile.

The prince did not answer, didn't even look at him as he stood and turned away. Casually the saiyan no ouji walked over to a towel draped over a set of weights, dabbed at his damp skin with it, and left; the gravity returning to normal when he hit a large red button by the door before exiting. 

"Ve-vegeta!" protested Goku chasing after him. "Wait up, please!"

The muscles in Vegeta's back continued to stand out like cut rock in barely suppressed rage as the saiyan prince marched to the ship's kitchen and opened the fridge for a cold drink.

"Don't ignore me, please-!" pleaded Goku, only to have a dark hand slap against the wall before his face. His eyes traveled up the sun-kissed skin to Turles's angry scowl, the dark saiyan issued a low growl, fairly bristling with aggression.

"What are 'you' doing here?"

Goku's first instinct was to growl back, but he suppressed it. He studied the space pirate taking in his black draw string pants, soft comfortable material that clung to Turles's muscular thighs and ass, but were loose around the calves. They rode low, showing the line of his pelvis and a trim six pack abdomen. Battle scars stood out in sharp contrast, lighter lines on his toffee colored skin. He was damp like he'd just come out of the shower and smelt of soap, but under that a hint of Vegeta and sexual release.

Goku stopped suppressing his desire to growl. "If you won't talk to me, I guess I'll start with your boyfriend Vegeta," said Goku grabbing a hold of Turles's wrist.

Vegeta finally acknowledging his presence, eyes widen and head whipping around to stare at him. Tossing his beverage the saiyan prince lunged at the pair, arm outstretched. "Kaka-"

Goku didn't hear him complete his name as he lifted two fingers to his forehead and vanished, taking Turles with him.

They appeared on Jungle like terrain, enormous willowy trees dominated the landscape. Colorful brush and ferns covered the ground save for flat stones as large as a house's fountain. They materialized on one such stone, a strange rhino like creature chewing a mouthful of ferns next to them. The beast startled with their sudden appearance and bolted, crashing through the plant matter and off out of sight. 

"You son of a bitch!" roared Turles, twisting to grab onto the arm that held him. "You're planning to leave me here, like a fucking coward, aren't you?!"

Goku glared at him, fighting not to do as he claimed. "No, I brought you here to resolve this without Vegeta's interference."

"Oh," hissed Turles stepping back into a defensive stance. "I see, planning to finish me off and take him for yourself? Ballsy bastard, you're a lot more saiyan than the prince gives you credit for."

It was hard not to take him up on the offer, part of him wanted to. Wanted to tear into the other saiyan and show him the difference in their strength.... "I... want to talk," Goku forced out.

"Hn!" snorted Turles not relaxing from his fighting stance. "About what? I did as you demanded, I left! You've no right to threaten me."

"You weren't supposed to take him with you...," managed Goku, unable to look the other saiyan in the eyes as he said it.

Turles straightened from his crouched position and laughed, causing Goku to glare his way. "I have more right then you ever will to him. What? You thought with me out of the picture things would just go back to normal? Did you really think his pride would permit that. That he'd just sweep the fact that his rival fucked and used him under the rug like it never happened."

"I... understand why he feels that way," Goku managed through clenched teeth. "But you can't... you can't take him from Bulma."

"The woman," said Turles frowning. "She's not saiyan... humans leave their mates all the time. Hn, from the looks of it you could barely stomach spending time with your own."

"Shut up!" snarled Goku clenching his firsts. "I love my wife. If you speak ill of her I will teach you the meaning of pain!" 

Turles gave a shrug as if he couldn't care less. 

"Bulma's a mess, I'm here to take Vegeta back to her," Goku barely managed to say in a civil voice. 

Turles regarded him seriously. "She may not have liked it, but she was smart enough to understand his situation. Would you rather I'd left him to watch her beauty and vitality wither away. Her sharp mind deteriorate and he helpless to do anything about it; do you really think he would come out of that intact? He's not as cold and untouchable as he'd like you to believe." 

"Yes and it's because of her, because of his family and the friends he's made on Earth that he's that way. Even the dragon believes he’s a good person now, but if he's with the likes of you he'll change... he'll become like he was."

"Good person…?” said Turles lifting an eyebrow. “When you live the kind of lives he and I have you can never be a ‘good person’. You speak as if the way we’ve lived is wrong, who are you to judge?” 

“They’ll send him to hell,” growled Goku.

Turles laughed again earning a glare from Goku. "We are saiyans! A peaceful existence does not become us. Even our great goddess: Saiya, the first super saiyan, was said to have ended her own life when none living could provide her a decent challenge. They say she carved out her own personal corner of hell and we proud saiyan warriors gladly descend there to test our might against hers." His expression became smug, "some even believe obtaining the golden glory of legend grants you acceptance into her harem and an eternity of combat and pleasures one can only dream of."

Goku was in slight awe of the thought; his time spent in the afterlife mainly on the upper levels, hell virtually unexplored. He'd seen no saiyans in heaven, figured they must all be too evil or were cleansed and reborn. But, there were legends... the famed super saiyans of the past.... Where were those saiyans? He did not think any saiyan would meekly give up that kind of power, even if it meant a new start. 

"Your ideas and beliefs are yours to keep, as are mine; Vegeta can choose for himself. Don't preach to me, saving his soul is not what you're after," said Turles crossing his arms over his powerful chest. "Admit it, you’re not here for the woman. You’re here for yourself."

Goku meet his gaze unwavering. "Yes," he finally admitted to Turles and himself. "Part of me is." 

"Well tough. I'm not handing him over to the likes of you! If you won't leave us alone I'll find a way to end you. I'm a super saiyan now, it's only a manner of time," he threatened.

"Hn," uttered Goku eyeing him. "Big talk for one who transformed for the first time only a couple days ago. Can you do it at will yet?" he inquired. 

"Wanna find out?" hissed Turles tail bristling.

Goku flashed away with speed Turles couldn't hope to follow, appearing behind him. Before the other saiyan could turn to defend, Goku wrapped his arms around him pinning Turles's to his sides.

"Son of a-" cursed the dark saiyan, powering up.

Goku held him and kept his senses trained on Turles's ki feeling as it climbed to just below super saiyan and topped out there. In his arms, Turles screamed and thrashed desperately trying to reach the pinnacle of his race, but falling short.

"It's okay. I couldn't do it either the first time I tried," murmured Goku, leaning his face forward to scent along his neck. "It took nearly a year of training for me to master."

"I'll kill you!" screamed Turles in rage.

"Try all you want... the end will be the same. Besides, I only feel alive when there's someone for me to challenge," breathed Goku against his skin, inhaling shallowly; he couldn't say why but the other saiyan’s scent was tantalizing to his senses... was it that slight hint of Vegeta's musk?

"That's right, that's the saiyan way!" snapped Turles. "We are creatures of cardinal sin: we fight for the thrill of it, take anything we please, and fuck like animals! That's what we live for!"

"Hmm," purred Goku. "Is that how it is with you and Vegeta? You must be good in bed... cause you're lacking as a fighter. You’re no challenge to my strength or his… does he dumb it down to some kind of kinky foreplay; bloodying you up before a good ride? It sounds like him, he's the type that would make you submit to his power before bottoming for you? But, I don't see how having such a weak opponent could possible excite him. I… I could satisfy all of him," he declared, the thought heating his blood.

"Hn! Don't flatter yourself," snapped Turles. "I will get stronger! Strong enough to be Vegeta's equal; no, I'll be his alpha! I'll treat him like the prince he is, keep him in the lap of luxury, wanting for nothing. I have no qualms with becoming a pirate again! I'll make him forget about you! I'll do whatever it takes to make it as if you never existed to him!"

"Ah, but there's this," said Goku, restraining him with just one arm to reach up and touch a set of teeth marks upon the flesh between Turles's neck and shoulder. The dark-skinned saiyan hissed as he pressed that spot like it was tender. 

"Don't!" growled Turles. "Don't touch the proof of our bond with your fifthly hand!" 

Turles twisting in his hold was making the blood pound loudly in Goku's ears; he squeezed cruelly with his arm causing the dark saiyan to arch and hiss. "Stop moving," he demanded roughly. "I did that on instinct, I had no clue what it meant at the time...', Goku said, gently tracing the scar with his fingers. "But I know now. I'm aware of him and things he's been keeping from me for years and years. He can't help it... like a moth to flame... and if I'm being honest nor can I." Goku returned his hand to restraining Turles, lips lowered to kiss the mark. Turles went berserk. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" demanded the pirate.

Goku licked his lips, tasting the salt of the other saiyan’s skin; it made something deep inside stir. "I gave Vegeta one of these, so even if you do as you claim, he'll never forget me. He's my mate too."

"Bullshit! You haven't a clue what that means! You’re just a deprived alpha snatching up other's as conquests! It's nothing more than suppressed instinct and pent up sexual frustration for you! You don't have his mark! You're nothing! We have a complete bond! You're just a power freak throwing his weight around, making claims that are convenient only to you! He's not your plaything to use and discard when done with!"

"Plaything...?" uttered Goku giving his head a shake. "No... never a plaything, he's so much more than that. But I can't deny this... need either," he ground his swelling erection into his foe's rump, earning an enraged hiss. 

"You sick Bastard! So what?! You're just going to appear and fuck him whenever you're in the mood?!"

"... I wouldn't do that to him...," uttered Goku, trying to focus his thoughts.

"Bullshit! You already have! Why do you think he agreed to leave the woman he cherishes as if she were his true bond mate?! It was to get away from you!"

"I know I hurt him-"

"That's an understatement!" cut in Turles. "He's wanted your attention for years and suddenly, after some heavy drinking, you decide he's worth fucking, but nothing more! You were so quick to leave! Ran back to your first mate without a second thought! Lowly flip tail whores are treated better than that!"

"It wasn't like that! I had no idea how he felt about me!" shouted Goku, the heat of arousal starting to fade.

"He was obsessed with you! Any real saiyan would have picked up on it!" growled Turles straining against his hold.

Goku tightened his grip. "What's that supposed to mean?! You all seem to think it was so obvious! That I'm some kind of idiot that can't see something simple, but it's wasn't! All he's ever done is try to kill me!"

"That should have been your first clue," growled Turles.

Goku's grip loosened in shock. Turles twisted, trying to break free, but Goku recovered fast enough to maintain his hold. "What, him trying to kill me is a declaration of his feelings?!" demanded Goku roughly in the other's ear, annoyed he was still struggling when it was obvious he couldn’t get away.

"Huh!" snorted Turles. "If he could best you he'd have the right to make his interest known and lay a claim upon you."

Goku was quiet, turning the information over in his head.

Turles hissed. "Now you understand. Are we going to stand around here all fucking day dry humping or are you going to take me back to my mate and fuck off!"

Goku looked down at him. "You just told me I have a right to him."

"I said nothing of the fucking sort!" snapped Turles. "I’ll kill you and that mark you left on Vegeta will fade to nothing without you around to renew it." 

A smirk spread across Goku lips, he felt warm and tingly. "You're welcome to try. Kill me if you can, but that's not going to happen anytime soon...," Goku slid his right hand down Turles's abs to cup his crotch causing the dark-skinned Saiyan to jolt in is grip; he was pleased to feel he wasn't the only one with the start of a hard on.

"W-Wha...t... Stop!" roared Turles arching against Goku's chest as the other saiyan groped him. "I don't want you!"

"You're not my first choice either," purred Goku, breathing deeply against Turles's throat, not sure himself why he felt so compelled to molest his rival. "Kami, I smell him. It's like he's in your pores...." 

"Hn!" huffed Turles bucking in his hold, but despite his words he was rapidly growing in Goku’s grip. "Smell him on me do you, that's not surprising. You've got it all wrong, we didn't fight and fuck, he flat out submitted! And I-" The dark saiyan left out a breathy sound and thrust into Goku's hand. "I fucked him senseless- ah- over every surface in-in the ship." Goku's tail wrapped Turles's thigh and his knee pressed between the pirate's legs. The dark saiyan could feel the other’s erection pressing into his backside, smell his musk perfumed the air. Turles fought hard not to grind back against his captor, shamefully turned on by the other saiyan’s display of dominance; he was starting to see why Vegeta was so drawn to him.... 

Goku issued a throaty growl. "You’re pissing me off."

"Yah... tough... he loved every minute of it," rasped Turles, blushing as Goku let go only to slide his hand down the black pants he wore. That large hand roughly fisted Turles's fully erection, smearing precum over his length, squeezing and pulling in a way that had the space pirate wanting to moan out loud; Turles bit his lower lip to stifle himself. 

"You took advantage," growled Goku starting to grind against Turles's plump ass. "You knew he felt guilty, you exploited that."

"You're a-a fine one to talk," gasped Turles as Goku stopped restraining him all together, free hand moving to squeeze the muscles of his chest, finger tips playing over the hardening nipple it found there. Turles's mouth fell open and he let out a shuttering breath when his pale companion pinched and pulled the dark bud hard. Turles's hands went to his own thighs, his stance widened, and he leaned forward while pushing his bottom back into Goku's lap. The dark saiyan began to roll his hips in time to the grinding of Goku's earning appreciative grunts from the pale saiyan every time he changed up the speed or pressure. Everything about the dark saiyan was practiced and experienced, Goku could tell this was not the first time he'd done this. His eyes watched that round ass pop and twerk in his lap, how his clothed erection was captured and pressed to the valley between those dark covered globs; he could feel Turles flex the muscles in his gluts. He wonder briefly if his is own ass looked and felt this good; tho he doubted he'd be able to move the way the dark saiyan was.

"You're already about to cream all over my ass from just this aren't you," chuckled Turles darkly. "How disappointing." 

Goku let out a deep threatening growl right in the other saiyan's ear, pressing his chest to the pirates's back so Turles could feel his displeasure at his words vibrate through them both. Goku gave a sharp nip at Turles's ear earning a noise that made the pale saiyan's cock jump violently. Turles wasn't wrong. He'd been closer then he cared to admit and the admission, even if only to himself, pissed him off even more; he did not want to be inferior to Turles in anyway; especially, not in this! 

Turles moaned out loud when Goku's hand left his breast to travel down and pull the draw string of the dark saiyan's pants. Cold air hit Turles's sex and he whimpered as Goku's other hand joined to began gently massaging his balls. The dark saiyan leaned forward shameless till his finger tips touched the ground, legs straight, and hips undulating in Goku's crotch, completely into the act now. He glanced over his shoulder at his pale counterpart, grinned, and dragged his tongue over his upper lip lewdly; hips finding a rhythm that had Goku's mouth hanging open. Goku hunched over the other saiyan's backside, pumping his own hips roughly, fighting not to explode all over the other's ass as Turles claimed he would. He squeezed and pulled his hand over the impossibly stiff cock he fisted, fingers flexing around the Turles's balls with every bit of skilled he possessed, no longer able to question why he was doing this to the dark saiyan he by all accounts loathed. It felt undeniably good, but he was not so pent up that being put in a compromising position with Turles should have resulted in his! The hand fondling Turles's balls left to fist in the dark saiyan's mane. He yanked hard dragging a hissing Turles up right. Goku's mouth moved to the side of pirate's neck, opposite of Vegeta's claim mark, and began licking the area in time to the grinding of their hips; a craving in his gut for something he couldn't name....

"Don't you dare!" rasped Turles. One of Turles's hands clawed Goku's hip the other sliding up to fist in the pale saiyan's own wild locks. Goku couldn't tell if the dark saiyan meant to pull him away or hold him there the fist just clenched and twisted in his hair. 

Denying him sealed Turles's fate. Goku opened his mouth wide and clamped down on the firm flesh between neck and shoulder, teeth sank in after some resistance, and Turles crying out breathlessly arching into him. Liquid heat spilled over Goku's fingers and the light colored saiyan dutifully keep stroking till he could feel Turles trembling, limbs turning to water. 

"Ba-bastard," gasped the dark saiyan, power dropping, strength waning. He would have toppled to the ground if not for pale saiyan holding him. Boneless in Goku's grip, Turles's eyes rolled up and he was suddenly out cold.

Tearing his teeth free Goku sank to his knees with Turles's limp form. His own erection throbing painfully between them, but it was nothing compared to the intense rush in his head. He'd felt this before... it reminded him of when he'd convinced Vegeta to use the Potara earring. He pressed his forehead to the bloody wound, eyes closing against his will. 

 

Goku was back in the endless hall of doors. Peering down at his hand he now held two keys. 

"What does it mean," he wondered out loud lifting the new key to his face. Wary Goku glanced down the hall in both directions, but no one was about. If Vegeta appeared he'd want answers and Goku wasn't too sure what was going on right now.

There really was nothing he could do but try his luck at the doors once more, so he stepped up to the closest and tried the keys: neither worked. Frowning he turned to the next, but this one had a padlock on it. Hissing a curse he walked a couple steps and tried another without any extra hardware and to his surprise the new key opened this door. 

He looked at the open door, glanced around to make sure he was still alone before entering.

The world shifted in and out of focus, it seemed like forever before his vision cleared enough to realize he was staring up at a ceiling, a bright light shining in his eyes.

"He's coming to, Doctor," exclaimed a woman, her hair tucked into a cap, mouth covered by a cloth mask. She held her gloved hands before her as if afraid to touch anything.

"Ah, good, good," cooed an aged man stepping into his line of sight. His short hair was white, face lined with wrinkles, though most of it was hidden beneath a cap and mask much like the female's. "Let's see if he can understand us. I am Doctor Kezu, do you understand my words?" he questioned.

His body ached, groaning he tried to sit up only to be held fast.

"We found you quite injured and tended to your wounds. What is your name?" the older male questioned politely.

He bared his teeth and issued a deep rumbling growl at the human before him.

The elderly man sigh, "Perhaps he doesn't speak our language."

"Doctor," called the female. "The tests are complete." The sound of paper tearing filled the air and the woman moved to show him some kind of print out. 

"I knew it," exclaimed the old man taking the sheet, his face twisting with excitement.

"Indeed, Doctor, looks at these read outs. He's definitely not human," said the female, awe and shock in her voice.

"W-what," he uttered in a daze turning his head to look at his wrist. It was shackled to the surface he lay upon. He felt numb… weak. Panic began to seep into his bones and despite his weaken state he knew he had to get up and get out of there. Summoning up what strength he could muster, he pulled with all his might. The padded cuffs around his wrists groaned in protest, but gave with a snap.

"Ah!" exclaimed the female in fright. "He's free!"

"Quick, get the guards!" shouted the old man and she ran off.

His vision swam and he swayed in a drunken manner, head rolling about on his shoulders as he tried to collect himself. His naked flesh slid over the cold surface he lay upon; where was his armor? His hands gripped the metal table and he pulled himself till his legs dangled over the edge. Stomach churning, he thought he might be sick. The room was too bright, the walls and floor smelled of chemicals, the very place had a sterile air to it.

"Security!" shouted the old man.

He couldn't stay there, he needed to move. Panting with exertion he tried to plant his feet and move only to crumple to the floor, too weak to stand just yet. There was a pinch in his arm and he glanced over to see a red tube tapped to it snagged on the corner of the table. His feeble moving yanked the tube from the machine it was attach to and red liquid began to drain onto the floor: blood... his blood.

Growling, he yanked at the plastic tube, tearing it from his flesh and flung it and the needle that had been inside him away. The watcher that was Goku shrieked inside at the sight: a needle! His head spun with dizziness and he could hear the thundering of booted feet stomping his way, he needed to get out of here!

His hands reached up to the table he'd been laying upon and used it to drag himself up. His weight lay heavy upon the surgical surface as he watched armed men in uniforms pouring into the room. 

The closest one ran at him with something like an energy rifle in his grip. The soldier lifted it over head and brought the butt of the weapon down upon his head. Colors flashed before his eyes and the world spun.

"No! Don't injure him farther!" protested the one they called doctor.

He could feel them closing in like a pack of animals going for the kill, his heart raced and every cell in his body was screaming for him to fight back.

"Restrain him!" shouted the old man.

Hands reached for him and he lashed out with a burst of adrenalin and speed. One hand went through the gut of a man to his side, the other batted another across the room to slam into the too white wall leaving behind a bloody streak. 

"Restrain him, restrain him!" screamed the old man fumbling with a metal cart.

The other soldiers were all over him, grabbing his hair and limbs, anything they could lay hands upon. He snarled and thrashed, tossing men with every moment. 

"Stand clear!" screamed the old man and suddenly he was swinging at air, the soldiers fleeing out of his reach.

Growling he found the strength to get into a crouch before the wild eyed men, ready to fight or flee. His waning strength told him he should flee, but he didn't get the chance as suddenly his inner power turned on him. He screamed at the heat and feel of raw, searing energy coursing unguided through his veins, making his muscles spasm and jerk like he was being electrocuted. By all the gods it hurt!

He dropped to the floor and was soon pinned by the uniformed men as his vision faded to black. 

 

Goku was back in the hall. That was 'not' one of Vegeta's memories! He glanced down at the second key with new understanding. Curious he walked over to the closest padlocked door and tried the key he now associated with Turles on it. The padlock clicked open and disappeared. Vegeta's key opened the door itself.

He was lying on well-kept grass, the warm summer sun beating down on his naked chest, damp from a bout of training; a gentle breeze blew. To his side he could hear Mrs. Briefs in her garden, humming while she tended her plants. He watched a pair of small birds passed by in a cloudless sky. Everything felt so peaceful, but he didn't feel it. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere; only to open them as a pair of warm lips pressed to his own. 

He smiled against those skilled lips as they moved gently over his own, coaxing him to open to them. Letting out an appreciative sound he did, lifting one arm to slide his fingers into his lover's wild locks. He moaned as the kiss deepened and the larger male's weight settled on top of him.

"My, my," chirped Mrs. Briefs' voice causing them to part and look her way. "Don't mind me, boys, carry on," she laughed into her hand, picking up her gardening basket and tools to head towards the kitchen. "Such handsome, strapping men," she sang in her little birdie voice.

"That one is odd," said Turles watching her go.

Vegeta shrugged. "One learns to put up with her odd quirks in favor of her cooking," said the saiyan no ouji.

"Hmm," hummed Turles in interest. "I wonder if she's going to make another one of those... what were they called apple bies?"

"Apple pies," corrected Vegeta stretching out on the grass. "I'm sure if you say it loud enough she'll magic one up."

"Hmm! Apple Pie!" said Turles and the two shared a grin as the older woman could be heard giggling from the direction she'd gone. Turles's tail waged behind him as he licked his chops. "That stuff reminds me of the baked fruit cakes my mom use to make." 

"Lucky," murmured Vegeta, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Eh?" uttered the dark-skinned saiyan, looking down upon him. "Well I suppose... there are many delicious things to eat here," he purred moving down to nip at his claim mark on the other's throat.

"Hn," hummed Vegeta, massaging his mate's scalp with his fingers. He sighed deeply again.

"What's wrong?" questioned Turles, lifting up his upper half to peer down at him.

"Nothing," said Vegeta.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Here I am trying to excite you and you keep sighing," pouted the darker saiyan.

Vegeta sighed again, letting his hand slide out of Turles's hair. 

"There you go again!"

"Sorry, guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Why? Is something on your mind?" inquired Turles, rolling off him to lay on his side, head propped up with one hand.

"Just thinking," murmured Vegeta staring up at the sky.

"About?" prompted Turles.

Vegeta glared at him before sighing in defeat. "I... can't remember what she looked like... my mother."

A pause filled the air at the confession and after a bit Vegeta turned his eyes his lover's way to see the playful look replaced with a serious one. "I thought you had an eidetic memory. You serious can't recall her appearance?"

Vegeta turned his gaze back to the sky. "... I was young.... she wasn't around much... council meetings I guess.... My sister was the one who really raised me."

"Saffron hime," said Turles face twisting into a leer. "Oh, I remember what she looked like. She was a 'fine' figure of a woman."

Vegeta punched him in the side, causing the air to wheeze out of his lungs. "Don't speak that way about her," the prince huffed in annoyance.

"Heehee, possessive?" smirked Turles pushing his luck. "She was your mate after all."

"I was five, you idiot," snapped Vegeta. "It was an arranged mating to straighten the blood line in a manner that won't complicate the succession after Vegeta Onisan's mate was killed. And don't go spreading that around, humans are squeamish about inbreeding." 

Turles shrugged. "They'd freak if they knew just how small a gene pool we saiyans' had. I mean as much as I hate to think it, there's a reason my face looks just like Kakarot's, and he's a virtual clone of his father. Besides she was your half-sister."

"Matter's little to humans," said Vegeta shrugging his shoulders.

"She was a beauty, that's for sure. Took after the king's first mate: Lady Basil. Your mother, Queen Eschalot, was more warrior stock, a force to be reckoned with... you were only... what, two when she fell in combat?"

"About. But she wasn't defeated in battle, she was assassinated.... Not sure which one of Freeza's lackeys did it; think it was Zarbon," said Vegeta.

"Why do you think that?"

"I was the one that found her in the hall after passing him. I don't remember her face..., but I remember how... red the blood was," breathed Vegeta closing his eyes.

Goku could feel Turles's concern as his hand moved to lay across Vegeta's shoulder offering unspoken support. To forget something with an Eidetic memory suggested it'd been suppressed on purpose.... Vegeta lifted his hand to drape it over Turles's darker one. 

"You’re like her in many ways," said Turles. "She was strong and cunning; a queen to make anyone proud to claim as their's. She was also the tinniest, little, thing ever; with curves to make a man go hmmm," he teased.

Vegeta glared at him and Turles laughed. 

"Huh, Princess Saffron. She was your betrothed, sister, and care giver. I can only imagine how it felt to have that bond severed."

"She was a Kashu class, powerful enough to be one of the seven Kaze no Koe," breath Vegeta.

"Shit," uttered Turles, looking down at him with concern. "One of the seven Voices of the Wind? They say anyone of them could influence the saiyan populace into a battle rage or sooth even a transformed Oozaru crazy off moon rays. She would have ruled your every thought and action without even trying.... That kind of bond.... How did you survive her passing?"

"My heart stopped... but they were able to revive me."

"Fuck," breathed Turles.

"Cooler killed her."

"You sure?"

"Yes.”

"Why didn't we go to war?" growled Turles. "The king had already lost his oldest son, mate, and only daughter... why didn't he fight back! Why’d he give you to Freeza when the Cold family had already murdered half of yours?!"

"He had no choice in the matter," said Vegeta in an emotionless voice. "We simply didn't have the strength to wage war with them. At least he sent Tarble way... he could still be alive for all I know.... Tarble... he lacked my strength and skills as a fighter, Saffron's iron will, nor Brother Vegeta's cunning; he would have perished for sure under the Colds."

"Tarble never did stand out, not like you or the first Prince," said Turles remembering. "The eldest prince... you look like him, only he was taller and slimmer. I got the impression he was more tactical, I never saw him without his scouter. He was always reviewing reports and reading."

"His eyes were bad. He couldn't see far without it," said Vegeta.

"Really?" questioned Turles in disbelief. "I didn't know that."

"He didn't exactly want to broadcast it, especially with King Cold watching his every move; it was a weakness he couldn't afford."

"The old king bred true, you three were the prefect triumvirate. Your older brother would have made a great king, with your sister as his councilor and you the general of his armies... he had the potential to be one of the greatest to ever live. I'm sure we could have won against the Cold Empire if only we'd been give more time."

"Wishful thinking," murmured Vegeta. "Thou I do think they were threatened by the prospect of there being a 'smart monkey' on the thrown given how it was King Cold who'd had my brother assassinated. Claimed he fell in battle on a purge mission, as if anyone believed such a lie. He feared what my brother was capable of. After Saffron's death I became the first prince and took the name Vegeta, only I was too weak to make a difference."

"You were a child," said Turles.

"My son obtained super saiyan status at eight, Kakarot's youngest seven. I was that age when our planet was destroyed, it should have been possible for me... I had the potential."

"Don't go there, Vegeta. You lacked experience; you didn't have someone to show you how or the gear to push yourself to the threshold. Fuck, if you're going to blame someone blame me! I was an adult!"

"Huh, no offense Turles, but even now you're no super saiyan," said Vegeta.

"I will be!" snapped Turles. "I have just as much potential as you!"

Vegeta smiled and slid his hand over Turles's cheek, lifting to tug a lock of hair. "That would be a sight to see, with your skin you'd look good as a blond."

"You’re trying to change the subject," huffed Turles, eyes crossing to look at the lock of hair Vegeta tugged.

"How did you escape our planet's demise?" questioned Vegeta all playfulness gone.

Turles looked down at him and it was his turn to withdraw sighing. "I wasn’t exactly a loyal saiyan soldier," he confessed. 

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "How so?"

Turles sat up and roughed a hand through his wild locks. "I was your typical second class saiyan: sent off world as a baby, went to the academy when I came back, was part of a saiyan crew and traveled afar purging planets in the name of the Cold Empire. We were young and didn't much care for how we were treated by Freeza's goons. That plus all the shit we heard happening back home... females not being given time to have young, year long travels to back water planets worth nothing, the royal family dying one after another...." He looked down at Vegeta with a sober expression. "Anyone could see it wasn't right, Vegeta, so... we defected."

Vegeta sat up and glared at his mate. "You did what?!"

Turles winced. "We were still loyal to our people and planet, we just couldn't stomach working for the Colds. We wanted to find uncharted planets and purge them in the name of the Saiyan Empire, sell them for real profit without the Colds taking it all for themselves."

"You fool, that kind of shit is exactly why my family was being looked down upon!"

"What, how can that be!" protested Turles.

"We had a contract with them! A quota to maintain—only it was taking too long for our soldiers to get to distant planets worth anything and our numbers were decreasing due to death, low birth rates, and defectors! My family was the one that had to apologize when we fell short, on our knees with our blood!" 

"Vegeta... we were only one platoon."

"There was plenty of fucking others doing the exact same thing!" snapped Vegeta. "The Colds didn't think we could control our own. It was embarrassing! You don't know what I went through because of that!"

"Are you blaming me?! Even if we'd blindly followed orders do you really think it would have made a difference?! The quota was impossible to fill! We were doomed before we even started!"

"I know that!" roared Vegeta. "That quota remained even after the planet was destroyed! Only three of use left and he still expected us to meet it when our whole race fell short! And I was the one that had to make amends for it when we failed!"

"...Vegeta...," uttered Turles in horror.

Vegeta balled his fist against his forehead, grimacing. "Fucking lizard and his fucking games.... You ran, but I was trapped in that hell," he hissed. 

Turles curled his arms around the other’s frame, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, my prince."

Vegeta breathed out several ragged breaths, calming himself. "Forget it. I don't need nor do I want your pity."

"I don't pity you," said Turles. "But, the thought of anyone laying hand on you with ill intent, shames me."

"Shames you?" scoffed Vegeta.

"Yes, the royal family exists to server, you're a vital part of our sociality; we're not a mighty people with you. Your house belongs, 'you' belong, to all saiyans and they took you from us without battle, without blood; that shames me to the bone. I can never apologize enough, I should have been by your side."

Vegeta calmed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Turles's shoulder, sighing again. "Don't apologize."

"My prince-"

"Don't apologize. If you'd been there you'd be dead and you're of no use to me dead," he said looking up at the dark-skinned saiyan.

"Vegeta," called Turles cupping his face and titling his head up so he could claim his mouth.

"My my," purred a honeyed voice and both parted to look over their shoulder at Bulma eyeing them with a smirk. "No wonder my mom's so flustered if you two are making out here. You're going to give the poor woman a heart attack."

"That would be a shame given how much I enjoy her cooking," said Turles getting to his feet. He offered a hand down and Vegeta allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Are you okay?" inquired Bulma studying Vegeta's face.

"Hn," snorted Vegeta, eyes darting away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Bulma rolled her blue eyes. "Fine, fine, be that way. Mom's making apple pie. Why don't you two go wash up and we can eat while it’s still hot, a la Mode."

"With ice cream?! Do we have cookie dough?" asked Turles, tail starting to wag.

"That doesn't go with apple pie," said Bulma shaking her head.

"Don't care, do we have some?"

"I'll go check," said Bulma with a laugh, slapping him on the ass. "Go get clean." She turned to go, but not before slapping Vegeta on the rear. "You too."

They watched her sass away. Aware they were doing so, she added an extra wiggle to her walk for their benefit.

"Does she have any idea what your life was like before you came here?" asked Turles watching her go.

"Hn," snorted Vegeta. "The general story, but no details; what we have is too good to taint with that," smiled Vegeta, eyes glued to her backside. "I do so love to watch her walk away," said Vegeta, starting towards the house.

"Hmm," hummed Turles waiting back a couple stepped before following; eyes trained on the shorter Saiyan’s perk bottom. "Her's is not the only can worth watching."

"Hn," snorted Vegeta, but his tail took on its own sassy swing.

The vision ended leaving Goku in the endless hallway once more. Only this time he was facing an angry Turles. 

"Didn't take long for you to start pocking around in other people's business," he snarled coldly.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash, but I've since altered, added, and deleted content so any errors you see are all my poor grammar skills.


End file.
